Life Should Come With a Map
by Joss17
Summary: Broken heart? Check. Abandoned by your own mother? Check. Struggling to repair your own life, while falling for the one boy in who would never date you? Check. Bella Swan settles into college life with childhood friends and is in for the ride of her life.
1. I'm a New Soul in This Strange World

**Welcome to my new story. I had a few chapters posted but I wasn't pleased with them or the little attention it was getting. I was seriously thinking about giving up this story but I have decided to repost and hope that it has a better response. This story will be humor mixed with a little bit of drama. Nothing too angsty. So please if you like this story let me know anything. I do try to respond to every review so if u have a question let me know.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Oxygen. and. Cucumber!**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but to the brilliant SM.**

* * *

_I'm a new soul_  
_I came to this strange world_  
_Hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take. _  
_But since I came here_  
_Felt the joy and the fear_  
_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_**New Soul** by **Yael Naim**_

* * *

I was currently lying on the floor, face down. Now this wasn't a particularly unusual place for me to be, my clumsiness usually gets the best of me. Also, the fact that my dorm is covered with boxes and bags doesn't really help my case. It was inevitable that I'd trip over something sometime today. I heard the door swing open, followed by a booming laughter. I turned my head to see a very amused Emmett looking down on me.

"Fall down again Bella?" Emmett said and shook his head as put down more boxes.

"Shut up Emmett," I growled into the carpet, turning my head as I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He only laughed harder.

"Why _are_ you on the floor?" A high pitched voice asked. I looked up towards the door to see my best friend, staring at me with a confused look plastered over her face.

"Well, Alice the floor looked so comfortable and I just thought I'd lie down and see for myself," I said sarcastically, standing up and sitting on the couch.

"Aww, you fell… again." She knew I could be a tad clumsy. She patted my head and began to walk out to get more boxes.

Under my breath I mumbled, "Shut, up Alice." Unfortunately she heard and began to laugh.

_Great. I'm being laughed at twice._

Alice and I are freshman**'s** at the University of Washington, and we're going to be sharing a dorm together. Alice has been my best friend since I first moved to Forks in elementary school.

I moved with my dad to Forks after my mother left us in Phoenix. I guess it held too many memories for my dad there and he wanted to move back to where he grew up. I was in the fifth grade when I first met her, and she's still just as short now as she was then.

I love her like a sister. She's, spunky, and has a constant energysource that could light up the darkest room. Her older brother is Emmett who is a year ahead of us is just like Alice, fun, crazy and always there to cheer you up. His appearance makes him extremely intimidating but he's nothing more than a big teddy bear.

_Both of them have always been there for me._

And, now we're all in the same dorm is located in the nicer part of the campus and it's a five minute walk to the dining room. Alice and Emmett's parents have a lot of money and pulled some strings for us to be together.

Esme and Carlisle are one of the coolest parents out there. They always treated me like their daughter. Most of my time was spent at the Cullen residence. Since my dad Charlie was always busy with work at the police station, I didn't like being alone. I'd have dinner there most nights and slept over most weekends.

I picked up all my bags and went to my room. I didn't have much stuff with me so it didn't take that long to set up my room. I put all my clothes, shoes, books, and CDs in about an hour. I could hear Alice in her room and knew she wasn't done with her room; she has twice of what I brought with me. I put on my shorts, sport bra, a sweater and running shoes and went out for a run.

I stopped by Alice's room to tell her I was going. When I pushed her door open I saw her dancing and shaking her ass to 'Untouched' by the Veronicas.

"Alice," I called out to her but the music was so loud that she couldn't hear me. At one point Alice picked up her hairbrush and began to sing into it. I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"Alice!" She finally turned around and saw me. She must've been surprised to see me because she jumped and hit her head.

"Ouch, fucki- grr." She had one hand on her head and the other over her heart. "Jesus, Bella don't sneak up on me when I'm doing something dirty and humiliating."

I was laughing so hard I couldn't answer her right away.

"Shut up Bella," she crossed her arms, sat on her bed and stuck out her bottom lip like a child.

I went and hugged her. "I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that I am going for a run and I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Oh, okay. Don't be late," she said getting back up and resumed cleaning.

When I was almost out the door I turned to her and smirking I said, "Continue with your dirtiness." I quickly closed the door so the pillow she threw at me wouldn't hit me in the head.

Smiling to myself I headed out for my run. Yes, it is possible for me to run even though I can barely put one foot in front of the other without falling. But, oddly it was easy for me to run. When I ran I let out all my anger, stress, and frustration. Plus, it was also necessary for me to run because I needed to stay in shape for volleyball.

How I managed to stay alive in one piece I'll never know.

I am a left-side hitter and my expertise is spiking the balls. I've been playing volleyball since the seventh grade, when Tyler kept calling me klutz-ella during P.E and I spiked the volleyball in his face to shut him up. When I saw the coach coming towards me I thought _well shit I'm in trouble now_.

When he reached me I was prepared for some yelling but it never came. Instead he looked at me with an awe-struck expression and asked me if I've ever played volleyball before. Confused by the question I said no.

I mean, he's seen me in P.E… the one that is always _last_ to be picked on the team.

He asked me if I wanted to try out for the team and I laughed thinking this was a joke but as it turned out he was completely serious. I had nothing to lose so I went to try out. The coaches were impressed with my spikes and I made the team. I fell in love with the sport and been playing ever since.

I finished my two mile run and headed back for the dorm. I heard various voices and noticed that our door was wide open. _That's weird_. I peeked inside and saw that our room was all fixed. The television was set, the coffee table, a sofa, and a couch which was being occupied by familiar face, except for one.

He was sitting next to Emmet and he was amazing looking. He had bronze messy hair and deep emerald eyes you easily could get lost in. Our eyes met for a second and one side of his mouth lifted up into a crooked smile. I blushed, quickly looked away and walked inside.

When I walked in mystery guy gave me a weird look and everyone else smiled at me.

"Bella, babe!" Rosalie yelled from the coach. She stood up gave me a hug. "Hey Rose!" I hugged her back and then she went back to sit down.

Rosalie is one of my best friends, besides Alice. She is strong, beautiful and smart. Her blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and long silky legs made anyone within a five mile radius envious and self-conscious. She has been dating Emmett since high school. They truly make a great looking couple together. Rosalie keeps Emmett on his toes and he makes her feel loved and cherished.

I went to the mini-fridge and took out a bottle of water and drank half of it in one gulp. I went to sit at the edge of the couch where Alice was cuddled next to Jasper.

Jasper looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Bella, how's it going?"

"Hey there Jazz." Jasper is Rosalie brother and Alice's boyfriend. He and Rosalie are both gorgeous. Jasper is tall, has curly blonde hair and the same deep blue eyes. He's a great guy, totally chill. He's always there to listen and make you feel better. I know I can count on him for anything.

"How was your run?"Alice asked.

"It was alright. What are you guys watching?" I looked at the TV and saw Peter Griffin inside a box and was dying from breathing in methane gas because he farted. I love family guy.

"Family guy of course." Emmett said.

"Of course." I repeated, smiling. "Hey let's go out to eat I'm starving."

"Yeah, we've just been waiting for you," Emmett said, "Oh by the way this here is my man, Edward. Edward this here is my little sister, Bella." Emmett winked at me and smiled at me; he always introduces me as his little sister.

I looked at this Edward guy and he smiled another one of those crooked smiles and my heart skipped a beat.

I extended my hand to him. "It's nice to meet you." He stared at my hand for a few seconds and finally took it. His hand was cold, but it was soft.

He smiled and said, "Like-wise." He held my hand for a little longer than necessary, and finally let it go.

Awkwardly I looked away and said, "Well I'm going to take a shower and I'll be ready in thirty minutes." I walked back to my room and heard Emmett's voice.

"No way man, she is off limits. She is innocent and sweet and I don't want to have to hurt you when you break her heart."

Whatever Edward said made Emmett laugh but I couldn't hear what he said. Fortunately Emmett's voice carries. "I know how you are with girls, and you can't keep a girl for any longer than two minutes."

Edward? Why does that name ring a bell? I knew they were waiting for me so I quickly went into the bathroom and showered. I finally remembered Rosalie telling me about this guy who was a major player. He had about 100 girls on speed dial, which I'm sure she exaggerated. I remember that she told me earlier in the summer to watch out for this guy and that his name is Edward or Edwin, something strange like that.

Great, the first gorgeous guy I see here happens to be a major player.

What I don't remember is Rosalie telling me how amazingly good looking he was. Not like it matters because from what she told me he could be an ass to girls, expecting them to fall on their feet. _Well not me, buddy_. Don't worry Emmett I won't ever fall for a guy like him.

I quickly dried off and put on a white camisole and a black vest with dark wash skinny jeans and my old pair of Chucks. I was never the girl to have the latest fashion. I was the geeky girl with clothes that were two sizes too big. But growing up with Alice and Rosalie, the fashion experts, they taught me everything I know. Alice showed me how to dress comfortably but still show of my body type.

I walked into the common room and no one was there. I looked inside Alice's room and saw her getting ready.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Rose had to get ready and the guys said they'd meet us at the dining hall." I jumped on Alice's bed and lay down, waiting for her to get ready.

"Dang Bella you look good." Standing in the door way was Rosalie with skinny jeans, black stilettos, and a cute black top that revealed a right amount of her back.

I blushed and said, "Look who's talking."

She smiled at me and turned to Alice."Are you ready?"

She grabbed her keys and turned to us. "How do I look?" She spun for us in her baby doll shirt, black leggings and a cute pair of black ballerina flats that had a white lace around the shoe.

"Perfect." Rose and I said together.

"Great, let's go."

The dining hall was huge and there was a myriad of tables and a few comfy looking couches. In the corner on the left was a huge table with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward waiting for us. It looked like they already had their food, so the three of us went to grab a plate for ourselves.

While we were choosing our food I went to Rosalie and asked, "Hey Rose?"

She looked up at me and said, "Yeah?"

"Is that the guy you told me was friends with Emmett and has, like, a 100 girls on speed dial."

"Yup, that's the very same guy. I don't know why Emmett would be friends with a guy like that. He gets on my nerves sometimes, but I try to be civil for Emmett."

A flash of curiosity washed over her face. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just curious, I guess." I picked up my tray and filled it with a large bowl of fruit. In another plate I had pasta, salad, a sandwich, and lastly some fries. Normally I don't eat this much, but when I am conditioning for volleyball I can get a little hungry.

I placed my tray down and sat next to Emmett, and in front of me sat Edward. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes. Before I began to eat my food, Emmett being Emmett made a remark of how much food I was eating.

"You know Bella the dining hall isn't going away. You have plenty of time to eat everything on the menu." I looked at his smirking face and rolled my eyes.

I looked up and saw Edward looking at my tray and his eyes widened. His eyes finally met my eyes and I blushed. I didn't like it when people, meaning Emmett, made smart ass remarks about my eating habits.

"Leave Bella alone, she needs her strength for volleyball," Alice said defending me.

"Thank you Alice," I said and she smiled in response.

"No, but seriously where does it all go? You're so skinny." Emmett began to poke my stomach.

I slapped his hand away. "Stop it," I said in a whiney voice.

"You play volleyball?" The velvet voice made my head look up into the mesmerizing emerald eyes. I shook my head after being somewhat dazzled. _Dazzled?_ What the hell is wrong with me?

"Umm, yeah, I am a left side hitter." I looked down at my tray when I answered him in fear I'd sound moronic.

"Yeah, she may be super klutzy, but man can this girl spike a ball!" I glared at Emmett at the klutz comment, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you planning on playing for the school?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I hope I make the team." College is competitive; I hope I'm lucky enough to make the team.

"Don't worry Bella; I know you'll make it." Rosalie smiled and winked at me, every one of my friends nodded their heads in agreement, and I smiled in return.

We began to talk and never really stopped laughing. We retold stories from our childhood, and the guys told us some hilarious stories from the football team. Apparently Edward also played football with Emmett and Jasper, who knew? A couple of hours passed by and we were still talking.

Sometimes, during out talk, girls would walk by giving Edward a nod and he'd wink back at them, making my stomach turn. It made me sick just thinking how he used these girls, not that they didn't mind being used. They clearly enjoyed being used like yesterdays trash. At one point a group of girls sat next to our table and just stared at us, well Edward mostly, but they'd occasionally shoot a glare at me. I bit my lip to stop from smiling.

Rosalie was clearly annoyed and shot them each a death glare making them look away, embarrassed.

"Well as much as I like the attention, I don't like being watched like I'm a fucking animal at the zoo. So I think I'll just go to sleep." Rosalie sighed in frustration as the girl group kept growing.

"Can't keep the girls away can you Masen." Emmett shook his head, smiling.

Edward smiled smugly. "They just keep coming back for more. What can I say? They can't seem to get enough of my personality and charm." I turned and glared at him. _He did not just say that. Wow, what an asshole_.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is." His smug look was wiped off as he looked at me.

"Anyways, Rose, I think I'll leave too. Not sure if I can handle charmer boy over there." Edward's face transformed into a scowl and everyone at the table began to laugh uncontrollably.

After we said good night to the guys Rose, Alice and I headed back for the dormitories. On the way to our dorms, Alice and Rosalie praised my remark to Edward back in the dining hall.

"Wow, Bella I couldn't believe you said that. I mean did you see his face?" Rosalie rambled on.

"I know it was priceless! Kudos Bella, I've never been prouder of you." Alice faked like she had a tear rolling down her cheek and she wiped it off. I playfully shoved her and she laughed.

"Well someone needed to wipe that smug look on his face." I was rather proud of myself. I don't know what possessed me to say it. That was definitely one of my braver moments, never would I have ever said that to anyone but he just made me so mad.

We said good night to Rosalie as she made her way to the sophomore dorms upstairs. Alice and I went to our dorm downstairs and sat on the couch talking about our first day here.

"You know I think I love college life already," Alice said.

"Yeah it doesn't totally suck so far." We smiled at each other. "Well I am headed for bed, tomorrow's a big day."

"Yup, it's a very big day for me too." She removed her feet from my lap and walked to her room. "Good night Bella."

"Good night Alice."

I went to my room and snuggled under the covers. Still couldn't believe I was finally in college and was ready to start my life as an adult. I couldn't wait for volleyball to begin. Another thing I plan on doing while I am here is become a journalist for the school paper.

Alice and I both want to be journalist. I'm not sure if that's what I really want to do with my life. I've always thought that it's what I wanted. While I'm here I'm going to explore my options and find a place where I truly belong.

Right before I succumbed into sleep, my last thought was of Edward's glare he'd given me. Even with his face contorted like that, his face was still beautiful. His eyes are what stood out the most, emerald eyes that one could easily drown in.

I made a vow to myself that I would not fall for Edward Masen, and finally my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**How did you like it. I'm trying to change the whole Edward player thing. I know he comes off as a jerk and typical player but stick with me and you'll see a different side to him.**

**Let me know how you liked it. I hate saying I need this many reviews or I won't update but I do need to know that you'd like me to continue. Thank you so much for reading and I really do hope you like it.**


	2. Say Hello to a New Day

**Hello everyone. Here's chapter number two. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and for the alerts, I'm glad you all are liking it and I hope you continue liking it. Nothing much to say but read and leave me a review letting me know how you like it. **

**Shout out to my wonderful Beta Oxygen. and. Cucumber, she's awesome trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Twilight is not mine nor will it ever be mine. **

* * *

_Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before._

_Say hello, say hello to a new way._

_I was lost but I found what I was looking for._

_Waking up, waking up to a new day._

_New Day by Tamar _

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my alarm ringing. Groggily-eyed I slapped my hand around my night stand until I hit the snooze button. I lifted my head up to see the time:

_6:30_

I groaned, throwing my duvet off my legs as I rolled onto my knees.

Today was the first day of class and too be honest it scared me shitless. But, now I needed to start my routine of waking up and going for a run as part of my training. It would be hell waking up every morning but it's worth it. Class started at eight which gave me enough time to go for a run, take a shower and get breakfast with Alice.

_I hoped…_

I changed quietly so as not to wake Alice and left for my run. Two miles wasn't too far… but when it's at six thirty in the morning and you're half asleep, it's not exactly pleasant. I began my run, like I usually do, with a slow paced jog and finished full on sprinting until my thighs seemed on fire.

_Not that I was a masochist or anything._

Running back to my dorm, I took it down to a medium pace, and then, out of nowhere, I ran into something, or _someone_; falling onto the ground as I _typically_ landed on top of them.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" I yelled a little too loudly, and I could feel the person under me chuckle, before a teasing voice replied.

"Jesus Bella, what did I do to you?" my eyes widened at the sound of th**e** velvety voice.

I brushed the hair from my face and looked into the eyes of none other than, Edward Masen_. _

_It had to be me, _I thought, doubting that Alice had ever had anything this humiliating happen to her. I blushed furiously, my face turning red, as I quickly rolled off of him, and stood up.

I extended my hand towards him, "I am _so _sorry," I muttered, trying not to meet his gaze.

He stretched his back and groaned. "Are you sure you didn't see me and tackled me down on purpose."

He stretched his arms again, and suddenly I became very annoyed. "What are you doing out this early? It's not even seven in the morning."

_Why did he have any right to pry into my personal life?_

"Well you see Edward, I woke up early in the hopes of seeing you, so that I could tackle you to the ground, along with humiliating myself in the process," I spat at him, trying to ignore how his green eyes bore back into mine.

He just stood there with an amused expression spread across his face, "You don't like me." It wasn't a question. "You don't know me, but you don't like me."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "I _know _you. Rosalie's told me all about you, and how you use girls."

His eyebrows rose. "Really… and how exactly is that?" he was clearly enjoying this.

"Having a ton of girls and sleeping with them all and then just dumping them all like a piece of trash."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

He ran one hand through his hair. "Well, contrary to Rosalie's beliefs, I would never do that to a girl."

"So**…** you don't sleep with them?"

"Not all of them and I wouldn't say I used them," he answered honestly.

"What do you call it then?" I was intrigued to what his reasoning was.

"I think of it as keeping my options open. _Dating,_ if you will."

I looked at him incredulously. "Dating? You're unbelievable! Guys like you think just because they're gorgeous they can have any 'piece of ass' they want."

He gave me his crooked smile, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

I stared at him wide-eyed and my whole body filled with anger. I'm not a violent person but right now, I wanted nothing more than to smack that smug look of his face.

Instead I just walked away mumbling angrily to myself. "Who the hell does he think he is-grr- he thinks he's fucking Casanova or something-grr."

"Bella, wait." I felt his hand pull me back but in Bella fashion I tripped over and he caught me.

"Now just take a step back buddy!" I said poking his chest with every word I sneered at him.

He backed up smiling at me and raised his hands in defeat. Then he began laughing and my face flushed red with anger. I was going to walk away again but he pulled out his hand to stop me. I threw daggers at him with my eyes warning him not to touch me, and he quickly took his hand back.

_Smart man_.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry." His hand ran through his hair. He seemed to do that a lot. "I'd like for us to be friends."

"Why?" I looked at him in confusion.

What part of _'back off'_ did he not understand?

"Well, because you're practically Emmett and Jasper's family, and they happen to be my best friends… so we'll probably see each other often."

I crossed my arms. "Well, I can avoid that." I know I was being a little bit stubborn but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella, please. Truce?" He extended his hand to me. I looked at him for any sign that he might be kidding or messing with me, but his green eyes only staredstraight into mine, showing no sign of deception. Then he did the cutest thing and stuck of his bottom lip into a pout. I stared at his lips and I had to shake my head to make myself concentrate**.**

_**G**__et a grip Bella_.

I let out a chuckle and smiled at him. "Fine, we can _try_ to be friends." I shook his hand.

"Good," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Now, do you seriously go running up at this ungodly hour?"

"It's not so bad – you get used to it. Wait, what are you doing up at this 'ungodly hour'?" I threw his words back at him.

"Well I-" I suddenly stuck out my hand to stop him.

"No, wait I don't want to know." I could only imagine what he was doing. I could've sworn I saw his cheeks turn pink. Or maybe I just imagined it.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around." We waved and went our separate ways.

I walked back to my room smiling the whole way there. I couldn't believe he called a truce. I'll admit it took me by surprise, yet it oddly pleased me.

Alice was still asleep by the time I got home which was a few minutes after seven. I stepped in the bathroom and quickly showered. Then I finally got ready for school.

From my bedroom door I heard Alice's voice. "I should've known you'd be up this early."

I smiled and turned to her. "Hey Alice, do you want to get some breakfast?"

She patted her stomach. "Now _that…_ sounds really good! Call Rosalie and I'll go get ready." Then she was gone in a blur.

It wasn't long before I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open, come in Rose."

"God Bella, what if I was some serial killer? You need to lock your door." She wagged a finger at my face.

"A serial killer that likes skirts, high heels and lurks at campus at seven in the morning?" I asked her questioningly.

"Yeah, they're serial killers. What else are they going to do in the morning?" she answered seriously.

"Oh, I don't know**...** stay indoors during the day light and lurk during the night," I said playing along.

"They're serial killers, not vampires," she snapped.

"Geeze Rose I didn't know you knew so much about serial killers," I said with a smile.

"Well, it is my part time job," she said plopping down on the couch next to me.

"I always knew there was something dark about you."

I never had any clue how we got into these ridiculous conversations.

Alice walked in the room and sat in the couch between Rose and I. "So what are we up to this morning?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Rose was just confirming my suspicions about her being a part time serial killer."

She nodded and said, "Sweet, you ready for some breakfast?"

"Yup, let me just grab my book bag and we're out!" I ran into my room and grabbed my book bag and then the three of us left to the dining hall, talking and laughing the whole way there.

The dining hall was filled with people and the majority of the tables were taken. But, over at the table we sat at yesterday was occupied by none other than Emmett and Jasper, who already had their breakfast. We waved and signaled to them that we'll be there in a bit, and then went to grab ourselves some breakfast.

Again, I was extremely hungry so I grabbed two bowls of cereal, honey nut cheerios and coco puffs, a bagel smothered in cream cheese and strawberry jelly. I also grabbed a bowl of fruit, orange juice and a steamy, fresh cup of coffee. My mouth watered at the sight of all the food.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at the sight of my food but didn't say anything and Alice just shook her head. I glared at them and they laughed. God, can't a girl eat in peace?

Waiting in line to get my lunch card swiped I heard a musical laughter. It sounded so soft and I turned to see Edward standing with a short blonde, laughing and talking. He had on his crooked smile and she was holding on to his arm for balance from laughing to hard.

I felt a sudden hard jolt in my chest, making me feel sick. Anger flowed to my finger tips causing my hands to bawl into fist. Realization hit me and it told me I was jealous.

_Jealous_?

Was I going insane or something? I hardly even knew the guy. I am _not_ jealous, but the nagging little voice in my head told me I was.

During my internal battle I hadn't noticed that I was next in line until Rosalie elbowed me.

"Earth to Bella? It's your turn." She nodded in front of me and I noticed that no one was in front of me.

"Sorry." I blushed and hand the guy my card and went to where Emmett and Jasper were sitting, Rosalie and Alice followed behind me.

"Hey guys." We all greeted each other. I began to eat my cereal when Edward walked over with his tray.

"Good morning everyone." He sat down and looked at my food then at me. "Hello, Bella, hungry this morning are we?

I blushed as everyone laughed. "Yeah I eat a lot. Can we '_ooh_' and '_aah'_ about this quickly and move on**?**" I pleaded with them.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, you should be proud. Not many people can eat as much as you. I still don't know where it all fits seeing as how you barely even weigh a hundred pounds," Emmett teased me.

"Yeah, yeah I have an unnatural talent to stuff my face like a pig," I said taking a bit out my cereal.

"Hey, remember when she ate the large combination pizza all by herself?" Jasper said.

"Or, during the summer and she ate 2 pints of cookie dough ice cream," Alice said.

"Et tu, Alice?" I pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, remember when she won her volleyball tournament and she ate 2 foot long sandwiches at Subway with chips, cookies, water and juice," Rosalie said ignoring my glare.

If I wasn't embarrassed enough Emmett had to bring the most humiliating one yet.

"Let's not forget thanksgiving of '05," Emmett said raising his finger and realization flushed in everyone's face. I heard them all say 'that's right, I almost forgot'. I groaned loudly and banged my head on the table.

I was beyond embarrassed and I am sure I looked like a bright red tomato. I glanced up to see Edward looking at me with his beautiful crooked smile and amusement dancing in his bright green eyes.

"Please, can you spare me? I doubt he cares about my eating habits," I begged, knowing my efforts were futile.

"Oh no, I am definitely intrigued." I turned and glared at Edward, and he shot me another smile.

"Well, Bella always has thanksgiving with us at my house and she always stops at La Push to have thanksgiving with her dad and his friend Billy," Alice started saying, "So, she always has two thanksgiving dinners."

Emmett continued, "But this year Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber both invited her over for thanksgiving and Bella being Bella couldn't find a nice way to say no."

I didn't want to be rude to them because they were each really excited. I didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Thankfully dinner with Billy and her dad begins early like at four or something like that. Then she went over to Jessica's house around five thirty then she ran to Angela's house at six thirty," Rosalie said, "So she's already eaten three dinners."

"Finally she came over to the Cullen's at seven forty-five, where we spend thanksgiving too, and sat down on the couch while dinner was still getting ready. After twenty minutes passes by Bella stands up and you know what she says?" Jasper finished feigning a shocked look on his face.

"'God what's taking so long I want some fucking pumpkin pie!'" They all say in unison and look at me like I'm crazy. I didn't eat any pie at the three previous dinners because I wanted to wait for Esme's special pumpkin pie.

After that a minute of awkward silence passes between us and I made the mistake of looking at Edward in the face, because once I did he lost self control and began laughing uncontrollably.

Soon everyone, including me, began laughing and it was hard to stop. People kept glancing at us and giving us weird stares but it only made us laugh harder.

"You know Bella I'm impressed and partially terrified," Edward said and I turned another shade of red, if that was possible.

Once everyone gained composure and I looked pale once more, we ate our breakfast and talked about class and making plans to meet up for pizza and a movie later that night. All during breakfast I felt Edwards' eyes on me but I wouldn't look at him in fear of being ensnared in his mesmerizing stare. I finished breakfast I said my good-byes and walked over to my first class.

I walked inside the class and the room was big only half the seats were filled and it looked as though the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I took a seat near the back since it was almost empty.

I wasn't too excited to go to this particular class seeing as how it was math and I hated math. Unfortunately, it was a requirement and I thought I'd get it out of the way. It was trigonometry and I'll admit I was somewhat terrified of failing.

The teacher walked in and greeted us. A few desks away from mine, was this guy who kept looking at me. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and I _guess _he was cute**…** but it kept making me uncomfortable how intently he was staring.

The lesson dragged on and it was beyond boring. I took careful notes and tried my best to pay close attention to what he was saying but I just didn't understand. It's was like he was speaking a different language.

By the end of the lesson I was confused and frustrated. Our homework was page seven, problems 1-35.

Or in my eyes, our homework was: _submit yourself to torture._

I picked up by book bag but accidently dropped my notebook and pencil. I was bending down to pick it up when someone said, "I've got it."

The guy that kept staring at me picked up my stuff and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took my notebook and shoved it in my book bag.

"No problem." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "My name is Mike, by the way."

"Bella," I said blushing, "Well I got to be somewhere, but thanks again." I was walking backwards, his eyes still gazing in mine.

"Yeah no problem, see you around." I waved and walked out of the room, face flushed. I didn't really think much of it though.

I looked at my watch, and I had less than five minutes to meet Alice. I sped walked all the way to the English department.

I walked into the English building and waited for Alice to meet me. She and I are going to join the school paper, the Daily, and Iwas extremely anxious to get started. Back at Forks High School not much exciting news to report there. While I'm here, I want to know if journalism is the route I want to take.

I've never found anything I'm good at. Rosalie is good with cars, Alice has an amazing talent for fashion design, Jasper's going to be a psych major, and Emmett wants to be a coach. Everyone has something that they are good at but me.

What am I good at?

"Hey Bella," I looked up and saw Alice walking towards me.

"Hey Alice, are you ready?" I gave her a nervous smile.

"Of course, what time is the meeting?" she asked.

"Umm, I think it starts in ten minutes. We should head inside and scope out the competition." She nodded her head and we walked inside the news room.

Not many people were in the news room. It was a huge news room, with desks along the isle and fancy brand new computers. The editor's desk was at the end of the room and the seat was occupied by a short guy that looked a little pissed off at the moment.

"All right listen up people. This is a meeting for serious journalist if you don't know how to write or wondering what the hell you're doing here I suggest you leave," the short guy said and no matter how little he was he sounded terrifying.

I looked over at Alice and was sure she was thinking the same thing, '_shrimps got some serious issues'_. He was still glaring at each of us but he stopped after a minute.

"All right each of you will write stories on various subjects. You'll write editorials, reviews, sports, politics and I'll see where you each belong."

A giggle from the door interrupted the scary shrimp and everyone turned to look. At the door stood Edward kissing the blonde I saw earlier this morning.

"Good bye Eddie, I'll see you later tonight," she said trying to sound seductively.

They kissed one more time and then she left and he entered the room. I felt the same pang and feelings rush through me like it had this morning. I thought over and over '_please let him be lost, please let him be lost'_.

"Well Masen, how nice of you grace us with your presence." Shrimp looked like his head was about to explode, and it really would be funny to see it happen.

"I always have time for you Dwight." Edward sat in the back; he clearly didn't notice me and Alice there.

"Take a seat Masen. As I was saying you-"He was cut off by someone's phone ringing.

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
_You mother fuckers watch how I attack_  
_If that's your girl you better watch your back_  
_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

I snorted really loudly and Alice giggled next to me. I knew whose ringtone that belonged to without having to look.

"Edward, no cell phones in the news room." I swear I saw smoke coming out of shrimp's ears.

"Sorry Dwight." Edward turned his cell phone off.

I was biting my lip to refrain from laughing and saw Alice doing the same thing. He gave everyone their assignments. My assignment was to write and opinion piece on the school play opening in a week. I must admit I was really excited.

Alice's assignment was to write a review on some book. I didn't hear the name of it**;** I was too excited I sort of tuned everything out.

Dwight next began to assign everyone a desk.

"Swan, Cullen!" I jumped at my name being yelled and in my peripheral vision I saw Alice jump too.

"These are your desks." He pointed to two desks in the middle of the room.

After assigning everyone their desks he yelled at Edward. "Masen, in my office now!"

Edward walked by Alice and me and nodded at us. We nodded back and took a seat in our new desks. We watched Edward walk and sit with Dwight. Dwight began to talk rather fast but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I wish we had popcorn," Alice said her eyes still glued at their interaction.

After various hand gestures from Dwight and Edward pinching the bridge of his nose, Dwight took Edward to the desk in front of mine and told him that was his.

I groaned on the inside, this could not be happening to me. I looked up and Edward and I stared intently at each other not looking away until Alice's voice broke the weird connection.

"This is cool! You have to come with me to buy this book?"Alice gave me her pouty look and she knew I couldn't say no to that look. It was the Alice-look.

"Only if you come with me to the play." I knew Alice didn't have any tolerance for sitting for hours at a play. She can get really impatient real fast.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess it's fair."

"Hello ladies," Edward said who made his way over and sat in front of my desk looking down at me.

"Nice ringtone Edward," I smirked at him.

He looked a little embarrassed. "Emmett must've been messing with my phone and changed it as a prank."

Alice and I both nodded. We've both been victims of Emmett's pranks and I do remember various occasions where he changed my ringtone into something humiliating.

"Hey Edward, I didn't know you were in the school paper," Alice said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you knew how to write," I told him. I felt a little bad for being mean but it just came out. Luckily he didn't take it seriously.

"Shocking I know. Don't tell anyone I'm here; it'll ruin my rep," he said. I chuckled softly then he turned to Alice. "Are you guys still coming tonight for pizza and a movie?"

"Yup, we'll be there," Alice said.

"Good, I guess I'll see you later." He got off my desk and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bye Edward," Alice said and I waved at him. Once he left, to me she said, "That is one strange boy. Cute but very strange."

"I'm going to tell Jazz you said that." I joked with her.

"Do it and die." She grabbed her bag and stuff in a few papers. "Are you ready to go?"

I turned off my computer and grabbed my bag. "Yeah let's go, I hope they got a large combination pizza, I'm hungry."

"When are you not?" She said walking out the English department over to Jasper's place.

I pushed her. "Shut up."

Jasper's place wasn't in campus; he decided to lease an apartment close by. Emmett and Edward were the ones that lived in the same dormitory as us. The reason we chose Jasper's place was because it was bigger, there was a kitchen and he had a huge flat screen T.V.

Edward wasn't there even though he left the paper before us. Rosalie was arguing with Alice about what movie they wanted to watch. Rosalie loved action movies but Alice loved those romance movies that would never happen in real life and make you a little sick.

Emmett was on his way to pick up pizza from a restaurant in Seattle, that didn't deliver. Hands down the best pizza here in Seattle, the toppings were fresh and the pizza crust wasn't super greasy. I couldn't wait to eat a few slices for myself, well more than a few.

Alice and Rosalie continued their dispute and Jasper being a smart man, kept quite.

I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a soda from Jasper's fridge. I sat at the counter sipping some soda.

"Hey what's going on there?" Edward was in the middle of the kitchen watching Rosalie and Alice having some sort of staring competition. I shook my head at my two crazy best friends.

"That is what every movie night looks like. Alice loves romantic movies, and Rosalie loves action." He nodded his head and stood next to me on the kitchen counter.

I pulled out an extra soda and handed it to him. "Soda?"

He took it and smiled at me. "Thanks."

Alice ran into the kitchen and shoved a movie in my face, followed by Rosalie doing the same thing.

"Bella don't you want to watch a romantic movie**?** Come on you know you love 'The Notebook'**,**" Alice began batting her lashed and pouting, not a good combination.

"Oh, come on Bella hated that movie. She would much rather watch 'the Transporter'. It's far more interesting than this love-sick crap." She and Rosalie continued the glaring contest.

"It's not love crap take it back!" Alice looked like she was ready to pound on Rosalie. Alice didn't care that Rosalie was a foot taller than she was.

"I'm not taking it back! It's the truth." Rosalie towered over Alice and I knew it was time to intervene before it got out of hand like it had in the past.

During their dispute I turned to Edward. "I'm going in." I took one last sip of my soda and hopped off the counter.

"Are you crazy? This is world war three in the making," He teased.

"Yes, I'm their Switzerland. I'm off to 'no man's land'." I took one step towards Alice and Rose but glance back at Edward one last time.

"It was nice knowing you." I gave him one last smile and went to separate Alice and Rose.

I had good timing too because it looked as though Alice was about to jump onto Rose's back.

"Okay! Enough, stop fighting. Look Alice, we watched that movie with the crazy chick that had all those bridesmaid dresses. Now it's time for something that doesn't completely make me violently ill." Rosalie smiled at me and Alice crossed her arms.

"Fine let's watch stupid Transporter," she pouted and leaned on the counter.

I wrapped my arm around her little shoulders. "Come on you know you want to see Jason Statham and his killer smoking hot body." I knew by telling her this she'll light up like a Christmas tree.

Her eyes smoldered. "Yeah, you do have a point there."

From the couch Jasper eyebrows knitted together. "Hey!"

Alice ran to him planting a huge kiss on him. "Come on Jazz you know you're the only one for me."

Rosalie laughed, "Thanks Bella. I'm not sure I could've survived another one of her romantic movies again."

"Don't worry it makes two of us." She and I both didn't really like romantic movies. It was completely ridiculous and gave women a false sense of hope.

Emmett came in the door with three boxes of pizza and bags filled with soda, chips and other snacks. Rosalie rushed to his side and helped Emmett with the bags.

"Not a big fan of romance, are you?" Edward asked grabbing the bag of Doritos and opening them.

"Not really my cup of tea. It's completely unrealistic," I said grabbing a handful of chips. "Plus it's ridiculously corny."

"Don't most girls like the whole romantic ordeal?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not like most girls," I said truthfully.

"I've noticed." The way he looked at me when he said those words made me blush but I don't know why.

"Bella which ones do you want?" Emmett was holding a box of sour patch kids and a bag of red vines.

"Red vines." I said and he threw them at me.

I walked into the living room where everyone was getting cozy. I sat in between Emmett and Edward. On Emmett's right was Rosalie and on the sofa were Jasper and Alice cuddled up together.

"What movie is this?" Emmett asked grabbing himself a slice of combination pizza.

"It's the Transporter," I said grabbing myself some pizza too.

"Sweet."

We ate pizza and I stuffed my face like I usually do. This is one of the coolest movies out there. Not only do you get to see Jason Statham without his shirt but the fighting scenes are out of this world. He is one bad ass actor.

"Dude this guy is insane," Emmett said as the actor was fighting with various guys and he was doing the cool t-shirt scene. He uses his t-shirt as a weapon knocking guys down and killing them all with a simple t-shirt.

"His moves are bad ass," I said taking my fifth or sixth piece of pizza, I couldn't remember exactly.

"How many slices is that Bella?" Edward asked with amazement ringing in his voice.

"Shut up and watch the movie." I shoved him and he laughed his musical laugh.

I noticed Rosalie leaning and staring at me and even Alice was glancing my way from time to time.

_What is their problem?_

I ignored them and paid attention to the movie. Near the ending of the movie I was beginning to get tired and really sleepy. I kept dozing off and on.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shake me awake. "Bella, wake up."

I groaned and slapped the persons hand away, not knowing who it was. I heard my friends laughing in the background. "I told you it's impossible to wake her," Rosalie said.

"Tell Emmett to carry her," Alice suggested.

I sat up on the couch and shook my head. "No way, Emmett might drop me again."

"Come on Bella that was once," Emmett whined.

"Yeah, well once was enough." I found my book bag and walked over to Rosalie and Alice.

"Ready Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I threw my book bag over my shoulder. We said good night to Jasper and the rest of us walked back to the dorms. We said good bye to Emmett and Edward and then Rosalie, Alice and walked to our dorm.

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" Rosalie asked me out of the blue.

Her question took me by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb missy. I saw you all flirt**i**ng with him during the movie night."

"I noticed too. He kept looking at you all during the movie. I mean last night you couldn't even stand him," Alice said. He wasn't staring at me I thought, why would he do that?

I forgot that I hadn't told them about my morning encounter with him. I quickly retold them the on goings of this morning and they both looked shocked. Then they understood why I was being civil with him.

Before Rosalie went up to her room she looked at me and said, "Just be careful, okay." Then she walked away.

Alice and I opened our room and walked inside. She said she was tired and that she was headed for bed. Exhausted, I changed to my pajamas and lay on my bed. But I couldn't fall asleep right away.

What Rosalie said to me before she left confused me. Be careful? About what? Did she mean my friendship with Edward or was it something else? I couldn't think of any other reason to be careful about him.

She should know that I wouldn't fall for his little game he plays, he's just a friend. I couldn't find the energy to continue to think about this and fell asleep after one of the best days I've had.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know.**


	3. I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor

**Here's chapter three. Thank you for those who reviews, it really meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**As always a huge thanks to my beta Oxygen. and. Cucumber for all of her help. You should really check out her stuff, it's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

_Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you..._

_I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor_

_I Bet That You Look Good on the Dance Floor by Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

A couple of weeks have past and things couldn't be better. Apart from my torturing, and painful math class**…** everything has been going great. The group met every morning for breakfast where they continue to tease me about my eating habits. At times we'd meet at Jasper's for movie night but not always, because there were times when we'd be busy with school. I've been training extremely hard to condition myself for volleyball. I ran every morning and I added work out sessions in the afternoon. I lifted weights for upper body strength to have stronger arms.

And because of it… my body is now extremely sore, and screaming for some rest.

But, I guess that's life.

It's really exciting because tomorrow volleyball tryouts are being held in the gymnasium. It's completely nerve wrecking but I'm also extremely excited.

Now I'm currently sitting in the library trying not to rip my hair out. My math homework is so confusing; I mean why do I even need this? I'm never going to need it. It's unnecessary for math to be a requirement for graduation.

_When in my life, am I going to need to know how to rationalize a surd?_

I've been trying to finish my math homework for over an hour and I'm still not half way done. And, I still need to stop by the paper and turn in my story. God, I am never going to finish. I slammed my head on the table over and over again.

I heard someone walk up to my table but I didn't bother to look. "Hello, Bella."

My cheeks turned red at the sound of the velvety voice and I slowly raised my head. "Hello, Edward."

"So, how are you doing?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

_I've just been banging my head repetitively on the desk. What do you think?_

I groaned, "I hate math." I let my head slam against the table once more.

He laughed, "What's the table ever done to you?"

"Shut up," I mumbled. I raised my head and shook of the hair off my face. "What are you doing here? You lost or something?"

He smiled, "Yeah someone told me there was free beer here but all there is are books."

I chuckled, "Well it is a library."

He looked down on my paper and asked, "What math are you doing?"

I scowled, "Trigonometry."

"Don't sound too excited." I glared at him and he smiled in return. "It can't be that bad."

_Why don't you try doing my homework, buddy?_

"Easy for you to say, I hate math. I've never been good at it." I buried my face in my hands letting out a groan.

"Oh come on now it can't be that hard. It's fairly simple."

"Aren't you on a beer run or something?" I said becoming annoyed.

He chuckled, "No, seriously let me help you." He walked around to my side of the table and took a seat next to me. He took my homework and looked it over. I eyed him carefully. Is he being serious with me?

"Are you sure? This is pretty advanced stuff," I warned him jokingly.

"If it gets too intense I'll let you know."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

At first he looked over my notes and text book. Then he did something surprising, he actually helped. He was no miracle worker or anything. It's not like I became Einstein but he went through the problems step by step.

I almost stabbed him with my pencil but it was an accident. There was this one problem giving me a hard time and I tend to get a tad violent at times when it comes to math. I did understand it better the way he was explaining it and it only took me forty five minutes to finish the rest of my homework.

"Wow, not bad Masen. You know your trig." I was truly impressed.

He smiled, "Happy to be of service." We locked eyes, which seems to be a new strange habit of ours, until someone interrupted us.

A red haired girl came bouncing gazing at Edward. "Hey Eddie, there you are. Are you to go?" She glanced shortly at me, well more like glaring.

"Just a second." He turned his attention to me which red haired girl didn't seem to like. "Sorry but I have to go."

"Don't worry about it, I'm leaving too. I have to go to the paper." I closed my text book and shoved my homework in my binder. "Thanks for helping me, again. You are my lifesaver."

"No problem." He stood and put his arms around the red head, but suddenly turned around to face me again. "Oh, I forgot to ask you. There's a party tonight over at the fraternity, you should come."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Emmett and Jasper will be there, and I'm sure Alice will be too."

"Really?" He nodded. I don't remember Alice mentioning it. She probably was trying to hide it from me knowing that I would find hundreds of ways to get out of this party.

_Damn that Alice. _

The red head sighed loudly. I turned to her and she was looking bored, flipping her hair with her fingers. I took a few more seconds to think and to annoy the red head. "Well, if Alice is going then I really don't have a say in the matter. She'll drag me kicking and screaming if she has to."

He laughed, "Good, well I'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you." We said our goodbyes and he left. I quickly stuffed my bag and left the library. I headed over to the paper to turn in my story.

Before I walked in to the paper I heard Dwight's voice and it sounded angry… but what else was new? Inside Dwight was arguing with one of the journalist**;** I think her name is Erin.

"Dwight, there is nothing wrong with it!" She was waiving her hands frantically.

"Nothing?! Everything is wrong! Look at this line, seriously what the hell is this?" Dwight practically shoved the paper in her face.

"It's a metaphor; you know a comparison of two things."

"I don't give a damn! Fix it!" He threw the paper at her and walked away. She looked like she was getting ready to knock him out. I could've sworn I saw her hand twitch towards her stapler on her desk. I almost wish she did punch him. It would be really funny to see what would happened.

I shook my head and went to my desk. I reviewed my story before printing it.

"Swan!" Dwight yelled from his desk and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Yes, Dwight," my voice slightly cracked.

"Do you have your story?" Even from across the room I could see him glaring.

"Umm, ye-yes." The shrimp made me nervous. After the first meeting, Alice and I have taken upon ourselves to call him shrimp.

"Bring it over," he demanded.

I quickly printed it out and half-ran to his desk. I handed it to him and he snatched it away from my hands. He pulled out a red pen and read my story. He marked a few things here and there and circled things too. I kept quiet and sat on the chair in front of him staring at him edit my piece all while fidgeting with my hands.

"Swan, what the hell is this?" he asked pointing to my paper. I wasn't really sure if he meant the whole paper in general or an actual paragraph.

"Umm, my opinion?" He made me so nervous I questioned my own writing. I really hope things didn't turn out like they did for Erin.

He nodded but kept reading. After a few more minutes of silence he said, "Not bad Swan."

I blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, what?" I probably misunderstood.

"Look, Swan it's not perfect, far from it but you got talent. I'm not your mother. I am not here to give you a hug and a golden star." He handed me back my paper, well more like shoved it back at me.

"Right." I bit my lip to stop the smile that was forming on my face.

"This is what I expect from all of my journalist," he said that last part loudly and looked right at Erin when he said it; well he glared at her with murderous eyes. He would be damn right terrifying if he wasn't four foot eleven.

Erin flipped him off when his back was turned to her. A soft chuckle escaped my lips and Dwight turned to me. "You need something Swan?"

"No."

"Then, what are you standing around for? Get to work." I jumped from my chair and went back to my desk.

I corrected any mistakes he underlined and sent it to him through e-mail. I was really exhausted, and I was hungry. It has been a long and tiring day and it wasn't even over. I groaned and placed my head on the table. I stayed there with eyes closed hoping to get a few minutes of rest.

"Bella, you need to find a healthier way of dealing with your stress." I didn't even bother lifting my head to see who it was. I knew this voice better than my own, which is really pathetic.

It seems he just keeps popping up everywhere I go. "What are you doing here? Not lost, I hope."

He laughed, "No I am very aware of where I am."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Masen! I need a word with you," Dwight yelled from across the room.

"Somebody's in trouble," I said in a sing-song voice.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and reluctantly walked over to Dwight's desk. I cleaned my desk, not wanting it to get really messy. It was around noon and I was starting to get hungry. I looked over to see if Dwight and Edward were still arguing but saw Edward coming towards my desk.

"Hey, are you doing anything right now?" he asked once he reached my desk.

My eyebrows knitted together. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, we are going to get something to eat." Then he reached over my desk and took my bag, walking toward the door.

"Hey give me my bag!" I ran to catch up with him and snatched my bag from his hands. "Where are we going?"

_If I wasn't so hungry, I'd smack him for stealing my bag and assuming I'd just go follow him, even though I just did._

"You'll see." I had to power walk in order to keep up. "It's this small place that has the best Mexican food ever."

This was all a little weird but exciting at the same time. Where was the red head he was with earlier? Did he get bored already?

I stopped asking myself questions and just followed him to his Volvo and drove off to get some Mexican food.

The restaurant was only five minutes away and was called Celia's. Walking inside, the smell of the food hit me and my stomach growled.

"Wow, this place looks great." We walked up to the counter and I quickly looked over the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" The little old lady from the counter said.

Edward nodded for me to go first. "I'll have a supreme burrito, and a lemon Snapple."

"And for you?" She turned her attention towards Edward.

"I'll have a chicken quesadilla, and a coke."

She wrote our order down and asked, "Is the order together?"

"Yes."

"No." We both said at the same time.

I laughed, "Edward I can pay for my own food."

He shook his head, "No way, I invited you. It's my treat."

"It's okay, I've got it." I was pulling my wallet from my bag but he stopped me. When his hand touched mine, I felt a shock and I quickly took my hand back.

He took his hand back, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Our eyes locked for a second.

"Please, Bella let me pay," he pleaded with me.

"Fine, but I am paying next time." He laughed and handed money over to the lady. She gave him change and we went to find a table to sit at.

At first things were just a little awkward. I didn't really know what to say. But, once our food was brought to us the conversation got a little bit easier.

"Holy crap, this is really good." I took another bite. I had this fat juicy chicken burrito and it was possibly the best burrito I've ever tasted.

He laughed, "I told you. Best Mexican food here."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Then I asked, "So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Where did you grow up?"

He took a sip of his coke before he answered me. "I grew up in Chicago. "

"Wow, Chicago. Windy…Oprah."

With a smile he said, "Yup, that's the place. What about you? Did you grow up in Forks too?"

"No. I grew up in Phoenix. I moved to Forks when I was in the 5th grade."

"Why'd you move?"

"My dad grew up there. I guess he just wanted to go back to where he grew up." It was almost the whole truth. I didn't really talk to people that I left because Charlie couldn't stay in a place filled with memories of my so-called mother. It broke him up living in a place where we were all once happy. I was too young to understand at the time.

"It must've sucked, moving."

You have no idea.

"It did at first, but I met the Cullens and Hales." I smiled remembering my first day at Forks elementary. Alice came right up to me and gave me a flower saying that we were going to be the best of friends. Who knew we'd still be friends after high school and now at college?

Even after we finished eating, we still kept talking. It seemed like we've known each other for a long time. I felt comfortable around him. I found out he's a music major and I told him of my dreams of being a journalist. We must've been there for a good hour and a half, laughing and talking about whatever there was to talk about. It was getting late and I needed to home and yell at Alice for not telling me about the party.

Before we made it to the door a voice called out to us. "Bella? Edward?" I turned my head and saw Rosalie looking at us with shock registered on her face.

"Hey, Rose. What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting some food for me and Emmett," Rosalie said.

"Cool. We just finished eating. We're heading back to the dorms."

"Right." She looked at me as though she was trying to figure something out.

"Well, I'll see you later then," I said and awkwardly waved.

"Yeah, see you."

We left and talked some more on the way back. I thanked him for taking me out to eat and said next time it'll be my treat. He laughed and walked up to his dorm.

I walked into my dorm and hoped to find Alice there. I found her in her room rummaging through her clothes.

"Whatcha doing there, Alice?" She jumped and turned around to face me.

"Jesus Bella, you scared me." I stood and crossed my arms across my chest. "I was just looking for an outfit to wear tonight."

"Really? Where are you going?" I raised my eyebrow.

_I got you now you lying little pixie!_

Her face fell, "You know about the party don't you?"

"Maybe. Do I have to go?" I tried pouting like she did. If it worked for her it could work for me. _Right?_

"Come one Bella! It will be fun, I promise." Then she broke out into her famous Alice pouts. "Pretty please. For me?"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, "Fine I'll go! Don't think you're off the hook for keeping this from me."

"Who told you anyways?" she asked.

"Oh, um, Edward." She had the same surprised look Rosalie had when she bumped into us at the Mexican place.

"When did you see Edward?"

"Earlier at the library and then we went to get a bite to eat." I was waiting for a reaction from her but she merely nodded her head and went back to choosing an outfit for the party.

"I'm going to get ready then." I left her room and went off to take a shower. Didn't take me long to shower and when I got out, in my room was an outfit already picked out.

_Oh, Alice._

I put on the dark blue v-neck dress and the white leggings. I slipped on the blue ballerina flats and tied my hair in a half ponytail.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Rosalie stood on the other side all dress and beautified.

"Hey, Bella. Cute dress." I smiled at her as she stepped inside.

I blushed, "Thanks. Alice picked it out."

"Are you all set?" I nodded. "Where's Shorty?"

"Hey good things come in small packages, thank you very much!" Alice said standing with her arms at her waist glaring at Rosalie.

The three of us left laughing and on our way to the party.

We arrived at the party around nine forty-five, a decent amount of people were there. The beer kegs were being brought in. There was even a mini bar and the bartender was shaking drinks and doing crazy flips. Two people I recognized brining in the kegs were Emmett and Edward.

"Hello Ladies," they greeted us as they walked past us with the keg.

"Hello boys." They dropped the keg inside and came back to where we were standing.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked, looking around for him.

"He's actually the DJ." Edward nodded his head toward the DJ booth.

Alice smiled, "Whoa." Then she was off in a blur, running towards him. Alice put on those huge DJ earphones while Jasper was teaching her how to spin a record. I laughed seeing little Alice with those huge earphones.

"May I have this dance, ma' lady." Emmett bowed to Rosalie and extended his hand at her.

Edward and I snickered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh Shut up." She smacked him in the arm then grabbed a handful of his shirt and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Ow! I know you want me woman! But control yourself!" Emmett said.

I could hear Rosalie laughing from the dance floor. Alice put Emmett's favorite dancing song on. I was smiled looking at Emmett's attempt to dance.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him. "And then there were two."

"So it seems. Would you like something to drink?" He motioned to the bar. I wasn't much of a drinker and I wasn't legal yet, not that would stop me.

"No, thanks. I want to try to make it through the door first," I said.

"A noble goal," he said with a smile.

"Edward!" We both turned to see who yelled. Coming toward us was the red head from the library and a blonde guy, who looked really familiar. I tried to remember him but was drawing a blank.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward and the guy shook hands and he kissed the red head.

I bit back the urge to vomit, hit her, and yell 'get a room!'.

"Bella this is Mike, and Allison," Edward said introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said.

Red head- Allison just nodded her head not really looking at me. She only had eyes for Edward. And Mike had a huge smile on his face.

_Creepy._

"Aren't you in my trigonometry class?" Mike asked. I looked at him closely and then I instantly remembered him as the guy that kept staring at me during my math class.

_Huh, I thought he was cuter, maybe not._

I snapped my fingers. "Right. Monday, and Thursday mornings."

"That class is completely boring."

I nodded my head. "I know. I don't even know what the hell he is saying half the time," I said making Mike laugh.

I turned to see Edward staring at me. I shot him a look that said, "What are you looking at?"

He smiled and shook his head and mouthed, "Nothing". I shot him a glare and turned my attention back to Mike.

He seemed a little nervous and hesitantly asked me, "Want something to drink?"

_What the hell? I am not driving home tonight._

"Uh, sure, why not."

"Sweet." He put his hand in small area in my back and led me to the bar as I waved good-bye to Edward. I decided to stick to something simple; beer. You can never go wrong with beer.

We stood around the bar not really know what to say. After our first drink we loosened up and started talking. He was a funny guy, always cracking jokes. At one point I nearly spilled my beer on him from laughing too hard. It was nice to be able to talk to a guy that was just a friend and nothing more. I was on my third or fourth beer and was getting a little light headed. Clearly I'm light weight, and can't handle too much alcohol. Alice popped out from nowhere, and I jumped so high I dropped my cup. Luckily it was empty.

"Bella, come on we need to dance!" Alice began pulling my hand.

I may be a little drunk but I am not stupid. "No, no, no. I don't think so Alice. I could kill someone!" She just laughed and kept pulling my arm.

"Please Bella." I kept resisting and shook my head over and over again, which was making me dizzy. Finally she let go of my arm and yelled out, "Rosalie!!"

Rosalie came over to us, "What's up Shorty?"

"Let's get Bella to dance." Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and an evil smirk washed their faces.

_Crap._

"No, whatever you guys are thinking it's not going to work." Suddenly they grabbed me by my arm and they dragged me on the dance floor.

"Please Bella! Dance with us." We made it to the dance floor when one of my favorite songs came on.

"I love this song!" Alice was wasted and so was Rosalie.

It could've been the alcohol or the noise but I started dancing with them, feeling a rush pass through me. Rosalie has taught me a few moves over the years; I'm just too embarrassed to practice out in public. It wasn't half bad once I ignored the people staring. There we were the three of us, dancing with each other, laughing, and enjoying the cheers that were coming from the guys; at least Rosalie was. I was with my best friends and we danced the night away.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Leave me a review and let me know how you're liking it!**


	4. I Caught Myself

**Here's chapter four. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm really glad you all are liking, it means more than you know. This chapter is a little drama not much. Devyn I added something for you, nothing major but I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to my beta Oxygen. and. Cucumber for being awesome. :)**

*I saw this disclaimer on someone else page and I just had to use it for mine.*

**Disclaimer: Yo, Joss17, I'm really happy for you and imma let you finish but, Stephanie Meyer has written one of the best vampire books of all time!**

Very true Kanye, very true.

* * *

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_

_Of you, your pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But, I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When I know in my heart it's not you_

_I Caught Myself by Paramore_

* * *

I awoke to the feel of vibrations around me. I couldn't open my eyes, and my head felt like it had a pulse. I still felt the vibrations surround me.

_What the hell? Is there an earthquake?_

I groaned because the feeling wouldn't stop. I tried pulling on my blanket but it was stuck. I kept pulling and pulling but it wouldn't move. I squinted and blinked a few times before my eyes opened. Once open, I saw Alice jumping on my bed with a huge smile plastered on her face.

_Why couldn't I have any normal friends?_

"Hi Bella, did I wake you?"Alice cheerfully said.

"Of course not," I snapped, throwing my pillow at her as I yanked my blanket over my head.

"Bella get up! You, Rose, and I are going shopping!" I covered my ears to block out her squeals.

"NO!" I screamed, and she grabbed my covers, trying to yank them away from me. I only just managed to hang onto the end of them, and it wasn't long before we were playing tug-of-war. "Give it back Shorty! I have volleyball tryouts this afternoon, and I need my rest. Now go away!"

For someone so little Alice had a lot of strength. She grabbed my blanket and ran out of my room.

"Damn it Alice, give them back!" I ran out to the common room but she suddenly stopped and I crashed into her. We both screamed as we fell and rolled on the floor. She landed on top of me.

"Jesus Alice, put your break lights on or something." I placed my hand on my back that was throbbing from the fall. "Now give me back my blanket and no one gets hurt."

Alice had her eyes glued to the door and began to shake with laughter. Her laughter was followed by various voices behind me.

I froze.

"Good-morning!" Rosalie sang. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"We brought coffee," Emmett's booming voice said.

"And doughnuts, and pastries," Jasper calmly said.

All this was followed by a musical laughter. My cheeks burned crimson remembering what I was wearing or how little clothing I had on. I had on a grey tank top with dark blue boy short underwear. I really didn't care if Rosalie came in and saw me this way.

I wouldn't even really care if Emmett and Jasper saw me like this. Alice and I used to prance around in our underwear at the Cullen's house all the time. But the fact that Edward saw me like this, well the thought just made my cheeks turn one shade darker.

I slowly turned my head to face them, and there they stood; each with smiles and highly amused expressions, looking down at me and Alice.

Rosalie had her hands on her hips, Emmett had the coffee, Jasper had the doughnut box and Edward had a bag.

"Hi," my voice came out a few octaves higher. "So, how's life?"

Soon, we all erupted in laughter.

Alice still lay on top of me. "Jasper, get your crazy girlfriend off of me." He shook his head laughing looking down at us.

Alice held on to me tighter before loosening her grip as Jasper came behind her and carried her to the couch.

I stood up and stretched my back, and walked over to grab a cup of coffee and sat on couch. I kept mumbling while drinking my coffee, '_Stupid pixie'_**…** '_I'm going to kill her'_.

Emmett kept looking at me with a stupid grin on his face, and he wouldn't look away.

"What?" I said getting annoyed.

His smile grew, "You're just a ray of sunshine this morning."

"Shut up Emmett," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"So I see you've had quite the morning," Rosalie said to me, "She ran with your covers again didn't she?"

"Yes. Alice is the only person here that gets extra hyper when she's hung-over," I glared at Alice and she smiled brightly back at me.

"Bella get's super cranky when she's hung-over…" then she paused, "or rather she's _always _cranky, "Alice shot back. I picked up a pillow from the coach and threw it at her, but she blocked it and threw it back at me.

"Is she always this violent?" Edward asked. I shot him a nasty look which he returned with a crooked smile.

Alice laughed, "Yup, this is the second pillow she threw at me."

"And it won't be the last," I taunted, before turning to the guys, suddenly curious as to why they were up at seven… on a _Saturday._

"Hey, why _are _you here?" I asked.

"We have football tryouts at nine but the coach wants returning players to meet a little early," Jasper answered.

"Oh."

I went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice I bought yesterday. I jumped when I turned to see Edward next me. His eyes roamed my body and I blushed. His eyes met mine and he didn't seem ashamed I caught him checking me out. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"Ugh, my head feels like its being sat on by a giant and his twin brother," I said pressing my hands against my hand.

He laughed, "Don't you have volleyball practice today?"

"I do, and I don't know why _someone_ has to wake me up and drag me shopping," I spoke louder so Alice could hear me.

"Bella if you don't stop complaining I am going to force you into every store and make you try on at least five outfits,"Alice threatened me, and knowing Alice she'd keep to her threat.

My eyes grew bigger and I shook my head, though by doing so my head starting spinning. Rosalie laughed knowing that Alice gets supper feisty.

I walked to my bedroom, "I am getting ready so we can leave and hurry back. Good luck with your tryouts boys. Oh I get fourvetoes Alice, I mean it!"

From my room I heard Alice yell 'Two!'

"Three**!"**

Smiling, I quickly changed into something comfortable, knowing we'd be there for a few hours. I put my hair in a ponytail and took two Advil for my headache.

I walked out and Rosalie was sitting in the couch waiting for Alice to get ready. The guys were nowhere to be seen; I assumed they left for their tryouts. I plopped down next to Rosalie. I leaned in and reached for a chocolate doughnut ripping it in half and handing it to Rosalie.

She smiled and took the doughnut from my hand. "Thanks." We sat and eat until Alice finally emerged from her bedroom.

"Let's go shopping!"Alice and Rosalie yelled trying to get me into a shopping spirit.

"Yay!" I said faking enthusiasm, and they both rolled their eyes and walked out the door. I forced my feet to follow them, dreading having to go shopping. I kept thinking about volleyball knowing it would distract my mind.

_Even if I couldn't walk anymore after this…_

I have never met anyone who loved to shop so much. I was dying from exhaustion and we'd only been here for two and half hours. I had various bags from stores Alice insisted on buying me clothes in. It was ten o'clock and I, of course, was getting hungry.

"How much longer? I am _so_ hungry!" I whined while we were in the fitting room.

"Hush you, we're almost done," Rosalie said trying on a red mini dress. "What do you think?" she asked.

"_Awesome_," I said. She didn't seem too pleased with my answer and tried on a black dress this time. I banged my head against the wall.

_Which of course, did nothing for my headache._

I'm not sure where I'd rather be; shopping or in math class?

After another hour we finally made it to the food court. My stomach growled at all the different smells. I quickly set down our bags at the table, shook my hands to shake the numbness, and walked over to Hot Dog on a Stick.

The lemonade here is the best ever; I got a large. Once I received my food I went back to the table where Alice and Rosalie were eating their salads. I ate one of my hotdogs in about three bites and went to the next.

Alice and I talked a bit, Rosalie stayed quiet for most of the time. I wondered if anything was bothering her. She probably still has a headache, seeing as how she drank more than I did.

"Bella are you excited for your tryouts?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat.

I smiled, "Oh yeah, I am so ready. But to be honest I am a little scared. What if I don't make it?" I suddenly fell ill, my stomach began doing flips.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll make it. Trust me I've got a good feeling." Alice seemed so sure of herself. I knew better than to bet against Alice, she had an uncanny way of predicting the future.

"I hope so." I stopped eating my last hot dog, and just drank my lemonade. I had quickly lost my appetite.

Rosalie spoke for the first time. "So, Bella, I saw you at the party with that blonde boy. What's his name?"

"Mike, why?" I asked curious.

"Well it just seemed like you guys were having fun." There was an edge to her voice insinuating something.

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Friend? It seemed more than that." Rosalie raised her eyebrows. I didn't know what she was getting at.

"What are you getting at Rose?"

"Nothing it just seemed like you'd be a good couple."

I laughed, "Uh, no, I don't think so. He really is just a good friend. Nothing more, ever."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why? Because he isn't as good looking as Edward."

_Edward? What does this have anything to do with him?_

I stared at her. "No-"

She cut me off, "I know not everyone can be that good looking and charming but Mike seems like a good guy. Or can no guy compete with Edward**?**"

I was shocked. Where the hell was all this coming from?

"Chill Rose, I am just not interested in Mike," then I quickly added, "Or Edward."

"It didn't seem that way to me," she kept pestering me.

"What the hell is your problem Rose?" I was angry. I couldn't believe all this crap she was saying.

"Nothing okay. I am going to get something to drink." She stood and walked off. I stared at her in absolute shock. What the hell just happened? I turned to Alice and she was looking down staring at her hands.

"What was _that_?" I asked her.

Alice looked up at me. "She's just worried about you… that's all."

"Worried about what?"

"Bella, it's just that Edward is one of those guys who can't seem to keep a girl for longer than a minute. And, we just don't want you to get hurt."

"We?" I asked.

She looked a little guilty. "Rosalie and I."

Un-fucking-believable.

I was silent. I had no words. I couldn't believe all those things Rosalie just said. Even if I did like Edward, why should she get so mad? She didn't know Edward they way I do.

"Bella, say something please. I don't want you to be mad at me." Alice eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm not mad." I knew I had to get out of here. "It's getting late; I should probably get going to my tryouts now."

"Yeah sure. Let's wait for Rosalie to come back," she said looking around for her.

"No. It's okay; I'll just take the bus." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous we'll take you."

"Alice I just need to think, clear my mind. I'll see you at home don't worry." I put on the most convincing smile I could and walked off. It was raining so I quickly put my hood on and sat on the bus stop.

When the bus finally came it was empty and I took a seat at the back. I hugged my knees to my chest placing my chin on my knees and closed my eyes. What are they so worried about? Do they think I'll be one of the many? I don't even like him…right? I couldn't like him; I just can't allow myself to have feelings for him.

Do they see something I don't? Do I like Edward? Every time I am around him I feel comfort, a comfort that I haven't felt since Jacob. When we talk it's as though we've known each other for years. His voice sends shivers down my spine and his crooked smile makes my heart beat faster. I had always pushed those thoughts out of my head, until now.

No, no, this can't be happening. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him, and I have to keep that promise. That annoying little voice in the back of my head kept saying '_Good luck with that. You know you'll never keep it._'

I couldn't deal with this right now. I placed this horrible morning behind me and focused on my volleyball tryouts.

I made it to the gymnasium thirty minutes early and went into the girl's locker room to change into my volleyball clothes. There were a few girls in there getting ready, nobody was really talking. I went out into the gym and my hands began shaking with nerves. I quickly took a seat at the bleachers in fear I'd fall or pass out from the nausea.

I sat down next to two girls. One was a girl with long blonde hair that went down to her waist. She had big eyes and long lashes that emphasized her blue eyes. She looked vaguely familiar even though I only saw half of her face.

The other girl had short brown hair that rested just above her shoulders. She had freckles all around her nose that trailed off across her cheeks. Her eyes were an interesting shade of hazel.

The blonde girl turned to me, "Hey**,** aren't you on the school paper?"

"Yeah, I am," I said instantly remembering her as the girl Dwight was yelling at.

"God, I swear one of these days I am going to murder Dwight." She bawled her hands into fist.

"I know I'm sure everyone has contemplated killing him."

She smiled, "I'm Erin by the way. This here is Haley." The girl next to her waved and said 'hey'. I smiled back.

The three of us made quick conversation while the coach arrived. I told her of Dwight's nickname I came up with, and they both laughed so hard they had to hold their sides. She promised that she'd call him that from now on.

Erin's face suddenly turned into a scowl. "Ugh, I hate that girl." I looked toward the door and saw Edward's current toy, Allison.

_Great._

As she walked passed us she sent a few glares at me and at Erin. I sighed and turned my attention back at Erin.

"What was that about?" Haley asked, referring to the glares I just received.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I really didn't. "Maybe she's just mad because I talk to her boyfriend."

"Edward Masen?" Erin asked. I felt a little jealous at how many girls knew him. Of course Erin knows him, everyone does.

"Yup, do you know him?" I said making my voice sound as normal as possible.

"I met him last year at the paper. I'm sure you've heard a lot of this about him, but he really is a good guy," she said sincerely.

"I know he is." I wondered if she ever dated him. "Did you ever go out with him?"

She laughed, "No way. He's a good guy but he can't seem to keep a girl longer than a month. I'm sure Allison's time is almost up."

I felt a sudden relief to hear that she hasn't dated him, even though I knew I shouldn't be feeling that.

Just then the coach came out. And older lady in her early thirties followed by another lady that seemed to be in her mid to late twenties.

"Listen up ladies. My name is Coach Johnson, and this is assistant coach Smith. Now I'm going to divide you into teams and you'll play a few games of scrimmage."

She divided all the girls here and I was put in the blue team along with Erin and Haley. We headed for the court and stretched for a good ten minutes.

The first game was great. Erin was an excellent server and Haley did a good job of setting up the balls for me spike. We won the first few games and now we were playing the last team left. I looked across the court and saw Allison and I smiled on the inside.

_Let's have some fun._

Erin served the ball over the net. The ball went back and forth. A girl tried spiking it into our court but I was not about to let that happen. I dipped down low and with all the power I had, hit the ball over with my wrist. I heard Erin in the background yell 'fuck yeah!'

Then Haley nodded at me signaling she was getting ready to set it up. Haley set up the ball for me; I jumped high and slammed the ball right into their court.

"Alright!" Haley said, pounding my fist.

Once we won the game, the coach called us back in.

"Alright bring it in." Everyone huddled up around the coach. "I like what I saw out there, especially the blue team." Erin, Haley and I all smiled at each other.

"You guys had good team work. Swan and Williams, you guys had great team work looking out for each other. And, Erin our returning player with her wicked serves. "

Wow, I couldn't believe she just my name.

After the scrimmage we did a few drills and went outside to run. We came back inside and sat on the bleachers.

"Coach Smith and I have made a decision on who made it to into the team. Anderson, Erin. Bryant, Shelby. Finch, Megan. Hempy, Devyn. Reed, Jessi. Swan, Isabella…" Once my name was called out I tuned everything out.

I smiled so big and bit back the urge to run, scream, and cry all at the same time. Erin pounded my fist and we smiled brightly at each other. Haley ended up making the team too. But, poor little Allison didn't. Oh well.

The coach said something about practice beginning on Monday and talked some more. After the tryouts were over Erin, Haley and I cheered for each other.

"Hell to the yes! We made it!"Haley did a little dance.

"Let's go celebrate!" Erin yelled and grabbed me and Haley by the hand. I took a shower in the locker room and left with them to go get some ice cream. We went to an ice cream store, sat and talked. Even if for an hour, spending time with them made me forget my troubles I knew I had to face when I went back to my dorm.

Erin and Haley dropped me off at my dorm.

"Get some rest Swan, because on Monday we're going to kick some ass!" Haley said.

"Bye!" Both Erin and Haley yelled as they walked away. I laughed at their happiness. I took in a deep breath and headed inside the dorm.

I was shocked to find every one of my friends sitting on the coach, including Edward. When I walked in, they all looked up at me expectantly.

"Where have you been? Tryouts ended an hour ago!"Alice had her hand on her waist and was giving me a look of disapproval.

"Who were you talking to just now?"Jasper asked.

"Did you make the team?"Emmett asked excitedly.

I stood at the door trying to figure out whose question to answer.

"Well did you make it?" they all asked.

A huge smile formed on my face. "I made the team!"I lifted my hand above my head.

Everyone in the room began cheering and congratulating me. Emmett came up to me lifted me up in the air and giving me a huge bear hug and spun me around the room.

"Emmett put me down, you big oaf!" He put me back on the floor.

Next Alice tackled me into the couch. "I knew you'd make it Bella!" I was laughing so hard trying to catch my breath.

After Alice got off of me Jasper and Edward both congratulated me with a hug.

"So where were you just now?" Alice asked.

"I was with Erin and Haley, two girls that made the team with me," I said.

Alice ran to the mini fridge and pulled out a square box. "We got you some cake!"

Oh, I love cake.

Just as we were about to cut it, Rosalie came to my side. "Congrats, Bella."

I smiled. "Thanks Rose."

She let out a long breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Let's go to my room." We walked to my bedroom. "We'll be back!" I yelled out to them.

"Don't be mad if I ate all your cake Bella!" Emmett yelled back at me. I shook my head knowing well Emmett might eat my cake. Its okay, I already had ice cream.

"So what's up?" I asked.

She looked right at me. "First I wanted to apologize for this morning. I shouldn't have reacted that way, it's just I don't want you to get hurt."

I took her hand. "Thanks for being concerned but nothing is going to happen. I can take care of myself."

"Just promise me you won't fall for him," she pleaded.

Looking at my best friend and how worried she is about me, how could I not promise her? I didn't think this was really necessary. I wouldn't fall for him, or I hoped I wouldn't. After a few seconds, I promised her. "Rose I promise." I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. She just smiled and gave me a hug.

"Let's get cake before Emmett eats it all." We both laughed and walked back to the common room.

"See how nice I am. I saved you a piece of cake," Emmett said handing me a piece of cake.

"Wow, how nice of you to save a piece of _my_ cake," I said taking the plate. We all talked and ate cake but I stayed quiet.

I occasionally glanced toward Edward and wondered what my feelings were toward him. At times whenever I looked at him, I'd catch him staring at me giving me his crooked smile. It sent my body in frenzy.

I could keep the promise I made to Rosalie…right?

* * *

**Bella is conflicted, oh no. Rosalie is very protective of Bella, in future chapters you'll find out why. Please leave me a review and share your thoughts with me. I would love to know what you're thinking. **


	5. Falling Slowly

**Hello everyone! And, we're back for another chapter, hopefully that's a good thing. I want to thank everyone for all of their review, it seriously means a lot to me when I see that people like my story. It does encourage me to keep writing, so thank you to everyone. Read this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**As always, a big thanks to my beta Oxygen. and. Cucumber. She's awesome. Oh, she is hosting a contest. Those of you who are writers and would like to join her contest you should. It's called the GOOGLEWARD contest. It's a one-shot. There is a link on her page so go check that out. I'm entering the contest, so wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the new Twilight Saga: New moon soundtrack that I've been listening to every single day. **

* * *

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall through me

And always fool me

And I can't react...

Falling slowly.

Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova

* * *

Like Erin had said to me at the volleyball tryouts, Allison's time was now finally up. Now if I said that I didn't care and I had no interest in the matter**…** it would be a complete flat out lie. I regret to say I was grinning like an idiot from the minute I heard the news. Unfortunately my happiness was short lived. My smile was just wiped off from the image in front of me.

Edward is kissing some girl with jet black hair right outside the newsroom.

_Looks like he's done grieving. _

Disappointment and anger wash through me. Disappointment because he just moved on as though nothing happened; he didn't even seem upset. And, anger because I shouldn't care what he does with his life, I made a promise to Rosalie and I had to keep it.

I shook my head and looked away. I was sitting at my desk waiting for the meeting that Dwight called to begin. Alice was sitting next to me talking my ear off, but I really wasn't paying any attention. I just wanted to get out of here and be done so I wouldn't have to be in the same room as Edward, who just happened to bewalking into the room.

"Bella!" A happy Erin walked into the room.

"Hey Erin. What's up?" I asked looking for a distraction.

"Nothing much, I'm just dreading having to be here for any amount of time."

I smiled, "I know what you mean. I hope he just passes out our stories and dismisses us so we can get the hell out of here." she nodded vigorously, making me laugh.

"Alright settle down everyone one, and listen up because I'm not repeating anything," Dwight said.

I looked over at Erin who rolled her eyes at the shrimp.

Dwight than began to babble about how he expected his journalist to be the best and not to half-ass things. I stopped paying attention after awhile and so did Erin as I noticed her biting her finger nails.

I casually looked over at Edward a few times and more than twice did I catch him staring at me and then I'd quickly look away blushing.

"Swan, I need you to cover the first volleyball game," Dwight said. "And, Anderson-"

"Dwight I can't do that story." I cut him off. The room went silent, except for the snickers that were coming from Erin, Edward, and Alice.

Shrimp looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his eyes. "And, why the hell not?"

I began to explain, "Well I'm"- but was cut off.

"Do you think a sports review is beneath your last assignment? Or do you have something against this sport. When I give you an assignment you take it no questions asked," he sneered at me.

"Yes I understand that but I"- Once again I was cut off by the red faced shrimp.

"Oh, goody and excuse now this I'd love to hear this." My eyes widen at the shrimp and Erin, Edward and Alice's silent snickers soon became loud guffaws.

_Okay, I'm a little scared of the shrimp._

"I can't do it because I'm on the volleyball team. Now I don't know about you but I can't be reporting the game and playing at the same time," I said fast in fear of being cut off again.

The shrimp awkwardly shifted his standing position and turned red, this time from embarrassment. "Oh, right, well umm Masen you can take the story." Edward nodded his head, still laughing.

He passed out the rest of the journalist stories and continued talking about how we need to improve of work ethic, blah blah. My eyes kept closing from the lack of sleep. Things have been extremely hectic in my life and I just needed a good night's sleep which I have been lacking for weeks.

The meeting was finally over and Alice turned to me. "I have to run. I need to go to the art studio and work on my project. I'll see you back at the dorm." I nodded, and she ran out of the newsroom.

"Dwight is such an idiot," Erin said standing over my desk.

I smiled. "I know. I seriously thought he was going to attack me for not taking the story," I said with a laugh.

"Hello ladies," Edward said from behind Erin. Erin greeted him and I just nodded at him, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Well Masen it looks like you'll be reporting our volleyball game. Keep a look out for this girl right here. She can seriously spike the ball," Erin said pointing at me, making me blush.

"Oh really, well I'll just have to go and see for myself then," Edward said smiling at me.

"I guess you will," I said. I looked at the clock and saw that I had a few minutes to get to my math class. "Oh crap. I have to go."

"See you at practice tonight Swan," Erin called out.

"Later Anderson!" I said running out of the newsroom, completely ignoring Edward.

* * *

I was sitting in class counting the seconds on the clock… wishing for the stupid ticking noise to stop.

I sighed and put my head down on the table. How much longer can I endure this? I tried taking notes but I just gave up after awhile. I'll just borrow Mikes notes later.

"Now there is a take home test I am passing out to you right now," Mr. Molina said. I groaned along with the rest of the class.

"But, you can choose a group of two or more."

My eyes began to look for the smartest person in here maybe that dude with the glasses. Wait. Nope he already partnered with the girl in braces. _Oh well_.

"Want to be partners?" Mike asked as soon as class was over.

"Sure sounds good. Let's do this now, I have practice tonight." We walked around campus until we found a Starbucks.

I ordered a latte and sat down on the big empty booth. We took our text books and began our take home group test. We tried to focus on the test but we just kept laughing and joking around not really paying attention to the assignment.

Mike suddenly became serious after our laughter died down."Bella, can I ask you something?"

I was confused by the sudden mood change. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, next week there's this dance held by the fraternity that held the party last week. It's a formal dance with tux and dresses, a black and white theme. And I was wondering if you'd like to come… with me?" he hesitantly asked.

"Oh." I was surprised to say the least. I didn't want to hurt Mike because he's a good friend and only a friend, nothing more. "Just as friends though, right?"

His face fell slightly. "I was actually thinking more like a date."

I felt guilty because I would never intentionally want to hurt Mike. "Mike I don't want to hurt you because you're my friend, and I like you. But, I don't think it's a good idea if it's a date."

"Right," he said and dropped his head.

"But, I'd be willing to go as friends if you'd take me." As I said this his smile came back across his face.

"Friends, sounds good," I smiled knowing I hadn't fully hurt his feelings.

Hoping to find a distraction I pulled my text book open. "We should probably finish this test, it could take awhile."

"Sure, but I'm going to get more coffee to keep me awake. Do you want something?" he asked.

"A latte would be great, thanks." He walked over to the barista. I pulled my text book closer to me and began reviewing the test questions.

I ran a hand through my thick hair and felt my forehead. It was burning hot. I really hope I don't come down with the flu or something. I could not afford to be sick. I had an itchy feeling in my nose that kept building up until I finally let out a sneeze.

"Bless you," a velvet voice said. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically, turning away from him to look over my shoulder for Mike. "What are you doing here anyway?" _Please leave. _

"Just getting coffee before my class, and you?" he asked taking a seat across from me.

"I'm doing a take home test with my partner," I waved the test in front of his face. "It's extremely thrilling."

"Do you need some help?" he looked down on my test.

"No thanks, Mike and I can handle it." At the sound of Mike's name Edwards head shot up.

"Mike? I didn't know you guys were friends," he asked but I noticed a slight edge to his voice.

"Well you introduced us." How could he forget something like that?

"Right, well he must've left quite the impression." His voice rang with annoyance. What's his deal?

I rolled my eyes. "He's just a friend." His gaze still held mine intently until Mike came back.

"Here's your latte. Oh hey Edward didn't see you there." Mike shook hand with Edward. I could've sworn I saw Edward's hand grip tighter than it should have.

"Well I should leave you to your work. I'll see you around Bella, later Mike." Edward scooted out of the booth and left without ordering his coffee like he said he was.

_What the hell was up with him?_

"Bye Edward," I said with a wave. What a strange guy?

Mike took his seat. "Are you ready for this?"

I took a quick swig of my latter, cracked my knuckles. "Let's do this."

We finally managed to get some work done. It took us awhile but we did finish it after a couple of hours. We said our good-byes and I ran to volleyball practice.

* * *

One morning I woke up feeling like absolute shit. Practices were vigorous, my homework load was at its peak and things at the paper were, well, interesting. My head throbbed, my throat burned and my nose was extremely stuffy.

Alice rushed to my side with a thermometer and cough medicine. "Open your mouth." She stuck the thermometer in and left it for a few minutes, then took it out. "Jesus Bella you're hot. You have a temperature of 101.3."

Ugh, just great.

"Look Rosalie and I are going to the mall but if you need us just call my cell phone, okay? I'll call Jasper and Emmett and tell them to come and check on you."

"I'm sick not handicap. I can take care of myself," I said in a groggily voice.

"Hush you. I just text him, they'll be over later. Now get some sleep and I'll be back soon okay." She tucked me in. "Don't forget, if you need anything just call me."

"Yes mother." She rolled her eyes and left to meet Rosalie.

I couldn't fall asleep so I picked up my blanket and wrapped them all around me and sluggishly walked to the common room. I landed on the couch with a thud and snuggled into a comfortable position. I was still coughing making it impossible to fall asleep.

I counted sheep hoping to fall asleep, and it actually worked. I counted to number 34 when my heavy lids closed and fell asleep. I'm not sure how much time had passed but around me a heard two voices.

"Dude she's asleep," a soothing voice said.

"She looks uncomfortable, at least let me take her to her room," a booming voice said.

"Just wait till she wakes up."

I began to stir around, forgetting that I was in a couch, not a bed; I flipped over falling on my ass.

"Ow!" I mumbled sleepily. I heard laughter and opened my eyes open to see Jasper and Emmett laughing at me.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'm fine. I probably only just fractured my ass," I snapped angrily.

Emmett came over to my side and scooped me up in his arms. "I'm sorry Bella; we didn't mean to laugh at you." He sat me on the couch and I crossed my arms, refusing to speak at them.

"Come on Bella we brought video games," Jasper said waving two games in his hand. "We have Madden 08." Damn Jasper, he knows video games are my weak spot.

I glared at him but eventually turned into a huge grin. "Oh, man I am going to kick your asses!"

They both chuckled and Jasper went over to put in the game. The first person I was playing against was Jasper. Let me tell you never in my life had I heard so much swearing. It's like we were sailors or something.

We were playing football and I was kicking Jaspers ass with the score being 37-13. His team had the ball and his quarterback passed the ball. _Oh I don't think so_. My player ran and intercepted the ball.

"Oh hell yeah, interception baby." My player ran and I just kept blocking all the players trying to tackle me.

"Tackle her damn it!"Jasper yelled.

"Run, run, baby run!" My player made it to the end and made a touchdown. "Touchdown!" I put the controller down and did my victory dance.

"It's okay Jasper, maybe next time." Jasper swore under his breath and handed the control to Emmett, my next victim.

I smirked at Emmett. "Are you ready to lose Emmy?"

He laughed, "Oh no it's you who will be losing Bellarina."

"Bring it on." My team started the kick-off. Emmett is a really good player, he's beat me on various occasion but not tonight. Once again it was an easy victory.

"Ha! You both lost to me, the champion." I raised my hands in the air.

"Fuck!" Emmett slammed his hand against the couch. "You cheated I want a rematch!"

He was acting extremely childishly begging for a rematch. Jasper and I were on the couch laughing so hard we were holding our sides.

"Shut up," Emmett whined from the couch, sulking. This sent Jasper and I into another fit of laughter. We were laughing so hard that I hadn't notice Edward enter.

"Why is Emmett pouting?" Edward asked standing in the doorway.

My eyes popped out and I screamed in surprise, rolling off the couch…again. Jasper tried to catch me but he was too late, he ended up falling on top of me.

"Ugh, why does this always happen to me," I complained.

"Sorry, Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked sounding worried.

"I'm okay Jazz. Thanks for trying to catch me." He stood and helped me get up. I turned to Edward who was still laughing at me. "What are you doing here?"

He just pops up everywhere.

"Emmett left a note saying you were sick so I brought you some soup." In his hands was a cup of soup. He brought me soup? I felt a warm feeling rush across my chest. I was just about to thank him when I began to cough uncontrollably.

He came over to my side and put his hands on my forehead. "Jesus, Bella, you're burning. You need to be in bed."

I swatted his hand away. "I'm fine; I can take care of myself." But I spoke too soon, once I said that I began sneezing uncontrollably.

His eyebrows rose. "You were saying?" I stayed silent, glaring at him. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He picked me up bridal style and headed for my room.

I started kicking my legs. "Put me down! Just because I'm sick doesn't mean my legs don't work."

When I stopped kicking I realized how close his face was from mine. His sweet breath blew across my face. "Humor me."

Well that shut me up.

As we walked by Emmett and Jasper, who are highly amused by my interaction with Edward, I said, "Thanks for coming by and letting me kick your asses at football."

They both laughed. "Anytime."

"Feel better." Then they both left leaving me alone with Edward. _Gulp._

Edward gently placed me on my bed and left to go find a thermometer. When he came back with the thermometer in his hand I refused to open my mouth.

"Please, Bella, don't be difficult," Edward pleaded. I shook my head.

He started to pout. "Please." His green eyes bore right into mine making me swoon. I swear if I was standing my knees would've given in.

But the stubbornness in me wouldn't give in. I just turned my head so I won't be softened by his penetrating green eyes.

He sighed, "Fine you leave me no choice." I turned to look at his face that had the biggest smirk. Before I realized what he was about to do, he started tickling me. I squirmed trying to push him away but he's so much stronger than me.

I finally screamed, "AH! Stop okay, I give up!" He took the opportunity to stick the thermometer into my mouth.

"Hey, you cheated!" I punched him in the arm with as much strength I could muster up.

He grunted, rubbing his arm, "Damn Bella you have an arm." I smiled proudly.

He removed the thermometer. "Bella you have a temperature of 100.7," he said sounding worried.

"I said I was fine," I repeated slowly.

"Here take this; it'll make you feel better," he said ignoring my protest.

I scrunched my nose in disgust. "No, it tastes nasty."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Are you always this pushy?" I shot back.

"I'm not pushy, I'm persistent. There's a difference."

Under my breath I mumbled, "Persistent my ass."

"What was that?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

I smiled innocently. "Nothing, I said pass the medicine."

"Right," he said suspiciously as he handed me the cough medicine. I tried my best not to gag as I forced the liquid down my throat.

I made a face of disgust. "Bleh, ugh that is so nasty."

Edward started laughing. "Bella you are so strange." He shook his head and placed the cough medicine on my nightstand.

I batted my lashes. "Thank you for noticing." I looked around in search for soup but I didn't see it. "Where's this so called soup you brought."

He laughed and left my room to the common room and came back with my soup in his hands. I did a little happy dance in bed and took the soup from him. I eagerly ate the soup that tasted real good as it slid down my throat.

"Mmm this is really good." I downed the remaining of my soup and handed him back and empty cup.

He looked amazed. "How did you finish this that fast?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'm a human garbage disposal." His threw his head back in laughter.

I snuggled into my blankets and looked at Edward. I still couldn't believe he'd come over and take care of me. He's making it really hard for me to keep my promise to Rosalie. I tried to think of the girl he was with earlier this week. I wonder why he isn't with her.

"Hey shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I don't have one," he said. I couldn't stop the smile on face from forming.

"What about that little one with jet black hair?" I asked trying to show interest in his life.

"We're not together anymore." He didn't seem sad at all.

Ah, done so quickly.

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"She was annoying." His face showed annoyance as he thought of her. I laughed at his expression.

I yawned and quickly covered my mouth. Edward smiled at me. "You should sleep."

"No I don't want to," I whined making him laugh. He got up and it like he was about to leave.

I panicked. "Don't go. Stay." My eyes were dropping from the medicine. I don't remember what his answer was because I fell asleep. I do remember feeling someone lay on my bed next to me.

I slept blissfully, dreaming of Edward. I know I shouldn't but Rosalie never said I couldn't dream. I'm not sure how long I slept for but it seems really short. I woke up to the sound of Alice's voice. I opened my eyes to see Edward next to me. I was cuddled up to him and he held me to his chest. My cheeks burned remembering I asked him to stay.

"Hi," I said removing myself from his body.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"I feel better," I said, suddenly missing Edward's arms around me. "Thanks for coming over to take care of me Edward."

He got off my bed. "Anytime, feel better. Later Alice." Alice waved and we watched him leave.

I turned to Alice. "So, how was shopping?" Hoping this question would distract her from the fact she just saw me and Edward sleeping together.

"It was so much fun. Oh! Bella we found the cutest dress for you to wear to the 'black and white' themed party at the fraternity. Trust me you'll love it." Cleary it worked…for now.

I yawed. "I'm sure I'll love it Alice."

"Get some sleep Bella. I'll show you tomorrow." Alice turned off the light as she left my room.

"Thanks Alice." I tried to go to sleep but my bed somehow seemed empty. Thinking back to when Edward was here and how much fun we had. He was so amazing bringing me soup and taking care of me.

I couldn't ignore the feelings of elation I felt whenever he was around. I've been slowly developing feelings for him since I met him. No matter how much I tried to push those thoughts aside they kept creeping back to me whenever he did something sweet. I had no control over my feelings. Just one smile and my resolve melted.

No more trying to denying it…I had fallen for him.

* * *

**Who saw that coming? I'm sure a lot of you did. Well, there it is you know what to do? I love to hear predictions, so what do you think is going to happen with Rosalie? Let me know!**

**The song for this chapter is one of my favorites. I strongly urge you to listen to this version and the version of Kris Allen, they are both amazing.**


	6. These Wounds Are Self Inflicted

**Hey here's chapter 6. I didn't really feel like writing lately. I've been busy and I didn't get very many reviews which made me write even less. So, I really do hope you are liking this story. Nothing much to say but read and please review.**

**Oh, I have a new blog, where I put teasers and give you updates on my stories. Please check that out, the link is on my profile. You can also stalk me on Twitter, the link is on my page too. I hope you check out my blog!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I can't stop, don't care if I lose.

Baby, you are the weapon I choose.

These wounds are self-inflicted.

I'm going down in flames for you.

Baby, you are the weapon I choose.

These wounds are self-inflicted.

One more thing, I'm addicted too...

I can't stop, I'm going down in flames

_Self-inflicted by Katy Perry_

Practice had just finished and Haley, Erin, and I were still in the gym. I was laying down, my back to the floor, setting the ball in the air. Erin and Haley were flipping through a volleyball catalogue trying to find new volleyball shoes.

"I think I want the white ones with lime green," Haley mused.

"What about pink?" Erin replied as Haleyshook her head.

"No, _everyone_ has pink ones."

"I'm in between black ones or pink ones," she said flipping the page. "Hey Bella, which ones do you want?"

"Umm, I think I am getting the white ones with midnight blue stripes," I said offhandedly**,** still throwing the ball in the air.

"Oh those are cute, very good choice." Both Haley and Erin nodded in approval.

I was tired, thirsty and didn't feel like going homeand I stood up, alerting them that I wanted to leave. "Do you want to go to Starbucks or someplace like that? I need something cool."

They agreed and stuffed the catalogue in their bag. We didn't even bother changing from our volleyball uniform because we were too lazy. On our way to Starbucks we talked about the game coming up on Saturday morning**;** the one Edward will be reporting on.

_Oh boy. _

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Ever since I acknowledged that I had feelings for him, I've been blushing like a school girl over her favorite boy band. It's pathetic. I've been trying my best not to think about him, and we all know how well _that's _going.

We stepped into Starbucks as the eyes of everyone in the café turned to us. You'd think we had giant flashing lights on our heads saying 'Look At Me'. _Yes _we were girls in a volleyball uniform.

Big deal.

"Swan, could you get me a coffee cake, please," Haley asked**,** batting her lashes at me.

I rolled my eyes as I stuck out my hand towards her. "Cough up some cash Williams."

She grinned, putting a ten dollar note in my hand as I reluctantly walked towards the counter. I didn't see why she couldn't just order it herself!

As I was waiting, I bent down to pull my socks up to my knee and to adjust my knee pads. I heard the door swing open, and still pulling the material up, I turned around and saw Edward standing at the door way. Immediately a swarm of butterflies built in the pit of my stomach, and I smiled nervously towards him.

He made no movement. His hand still in his hair and he stood frozen by the door. His eyes roamed my body from head to toe, and confused, I quickly looked down at what I was wearing. My face turned red as I soon realized.

I had on my super tight bootie spandex shorts, a short sleeve practice t-shirt and a pair of knee high socks. And, my hair was in a loose French braid.

He shook his head and walked towards me, smirking at me the whole way as I crossed my arms across my chest, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Hey Bella, nice uniform," he said with a crooked smile.

I blushed. _Again._ "Thanks. I just got out of practice."

"I figured," he said, making me blush darker. "So how have you been?"

"Busy, you know school, practice, and the paper," I said. "And you?"

"Oh you know. Party here, party there."

I smiled. "Right I forgot. Too cool for school."

He laughed. "You know me well." I awkwardly shifted my leg.

"Bella, here's your cookie and coffee cake," the Starbucks worker said.

Oh thank god.

I took the pastries thanking him and turned back towards Edward. I let out a squeal and jumped back when I saw just how close he was to me. He chuckled, smiling down on me.

He leaned in, whispering in my ear. "See you around Bella."

My body froze. Is he _trying_ to kill me?

He stepped back smirking at me, clearly pleased with my reaction. He waved and walked off to the cashier to order his drink. I just stood there, amazed. I shook my head trying to shake the fact that I was just dazzled.

Grr. Stupid, smug, conceited, beautiful beast of a man.

Damn him.

I walked outside to where Haley and Erin were laughing and talking. I handed Haley her coffee cake and sat down not saying a word.

"Thanks babe," Haley said taking a huge bite off her coffee cake. I nodded in response, still not able to formulate words.

Erin looked at me confused. "Bella are you okay? You look like you were just molested."

It sure felt like I was I thought to myself. Not that I minded.

No! Bad Bella.

I laughed nervously, not knowing what to say.

Just then Edward came out, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. He walked past us giving me a quick wink. I blushed and Haley seemed to notice. She looked at Edward then at me. Realization flew through her eyes.

"Edward Masen, get back here!"She yelled and Edward came back, looking confused. "What did you to our friend?" she asked pointing at me.

My eyes nearly popped out of my eye sockets.

"She came out of there looking like she was molested. Now Edward where are your manners, there is an appropriate time for-"Soon my instincts took over as I slammed my hand over Haley's mouth. I gave her the death glare.

I am going to murder her!

My poor face was going to be permanently red after this.

Haley kept talking even though my hand was still over her mouth, though it was only muffled sounds. She kept trying to remove my hand but I pressed my hand harder. Erin was absolutely no help. She just sat in her chair laughing, tears streaming down her face.

I was too afraid to look at Edward's face. Though I'm sure it held a smug, crooked smile.

Suddenly a hard pain shot through my hand. I quickly removed it from her face. "Damn it Haley you bit me!"

She took this opportunity to continue talking. "Like I said, there is a proper time for these types of affairs. Now her cell phone number is 630-1771. You can call her to set up an-"Once again I slammed my hand over her mouth, only this time it was harder.

Edward had the biggest smile across his face showing his amazing perfect teeth. "630-1771," he repeated. Haley nodded. "Alright. Thanks Haley, later Erin." With one last wink at me, he left.

I removed my hand from her mouth placing my hand on my hips. "Haley what the _fuck_ was that?!"

"Come on Bella don't get your Victoria's Secret panties in a bunch. I was just kidding," Haley said.

"I am going to kill you! A slow and painful death," I threatened.

"Look I was just helping you out. It's obvious Edward wants to be with you I just helped him speed up the process," Haley said.

I was pissed actually no, I was absolutely furious.

_She was going to pay._

I looked down at her coffee cake and did something drastic. I picked it up and smashed it in Haley's face, making sure I rubbed it all over her face.

"Oh I am _so_ sorry Haley my hand slipped." I shook the crumbs from my hand.

Her mouth hung wide open, shock registering on her face. Erin was still sitting down laughing her ass off.

"Bella you did not just do that," Haley said wiping her face with a napkin.

"Umm yeah I did. And I also did this." I took my cookie crumbled it into pieces and ran it through her hair. So now not only was her face full of cake, her hair was full of cookie crumbs.

Erin fell off her chair since she was laughing so hard. Haley became annoyed and picked up her frappucino and dumped it on Erin's head.

Erin stood up, glaring at Haley. "You are so dead Haley! Do you know how long it's going to take to get this off of my hair?"

We stood staring at each other. Soon we each opened our coffee cups and had a mini food fight. I dumped my latte on Haley, she dumped the remaining of her frappucino on me and Erin dumped her entire cup on Haley. People who were around us quickly ran away, not wanting to get splashed.

Once our cups were empty we fell to the floor laughing. I've never laughed so much in my life. Everyone around us was looking at us like we were crazy. There just standing there, shaking their heads at us. I wanted to yell 'yes we're psychotic I know!'

"Oh my god Haley you should see your face!" I laughed looking at her hair dripping wet with coffee and chunks of cookie in her hair.

The manager came out and yelled at us. "Look at this mess! You three need to take your belongings and leave immediately. And, please don't come back."

Laughing, we stood taking our bags and went to my dorm. Haley and Erin came with me to my dorm to get cleaned up. Walking to my dorm people kept whispering, laughing and pointing at us. A group of people asked us if they could take a picture. Haley, Erin and I did a funny pose with ridiculous expressions while the strangers took our picture.

I opened my room and we three stepped inside. Unfortunately Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were in the common room watching T.V.

Their eyes widen at the sight of us. Smiles broke into each of their faces.

"Oh my god," Rosalie exclaimed.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Alice asked horror evident on her face.

Jasper and Emmett were leaning against each other laughing.

"Long story," I said. Emmett and Jasper would not stop laughing. I glared at them but it only seemed to make them laugh harder. "Let's just say, we are banned from Starbucks."

"What is so funny?" I asked Emmett and Jasper seeing as how they were still laughing.

They kept shaking their heads signaling that they were not capable of answering me. I smiled wickedly at them and took one step closer towards them.

"Bella what's that look for?" Jasper asked. I could feel the terrified vibes he was giving off.

"Nothing, I just want to give you guys a hug. Is that a crime?" I asked getting closer to them.

"Bella don't come any closer," Emmett warned me.

I acted quickly and ran towards them giving them the biggest hugs ever. I made sure to squeeze them tightly.

"Bella!" They both whined. I gave them each a big kiss on the cheeks. Then I got off of them and stood by Haley and Erin who were laughing at our little 'family moment'. Alice and Rosalie were laughing on the couch, pointing at them.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Jasper and Emmett asked standing over them.

They looked at them with frightened expressions. "You wouldn't dare!"

"What? Can some guys so some good lovin' to their girlfriends?"Then they grabbed them by shoulders planting kisses on them. Rosalie and Alice screamed, and tried to escape their boyfriend's grips.

Soon they let them go and we all stood looking at each other. The silence was quickly followed by an eruption of laughter. We all looked ridiculous though I'm sure no one looked as bad as Erin, Haley and I.

We each took turns taking a shower. I let them borrow some of my clothes and they both left home after we all hung out for about an hour.

The guys left soon along with Rosalie. It seems that Rosalie is around less and less. The moment I enter a room or the dining hall, she makes an excuse to leave early. I wonder what is going on with her.

* * *

I was extremely tired and sore from today's event I went to bed. I told Alice I would just take a quick nap and snuggled into my covers. I stretched my toes and it felt comfortable just laying there. Just before I closed my eyes, my phone beside my night table started ringing.

I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella?" The voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?" I was confused.

"It's me, Edward." I drew in a sharp breath and I let out a little yelp. Then his musical laughter rang in my ears.

"Edward, hi," I said breathlessly.

"You already said that." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Right, sorry," I said blushing.

"No need to apologize."

"Sorry."

"Bella."

"Sorr- grr- shit." I gave out a frustration sigh. I laughed along with him. I took in a deep breath. "So Edward what can I do for you besides make myself look like an idiot."

He laughed. "Well I am just following Haley's advice."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Of course I am kidding. What kind of guy do you think I am?" he asked.

"Well doesn't hurt to ask. So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just sitting in my bed thinking about you." My face burned red.

If he's trying to kill me, well it's working really well.

I laughed. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Don't you believe me?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Well it's true."

"Un huh, I'm sure it is."

"Fine, don't believe me. Well I was wondering if you were going to the Black and White party."

"Yeah I am going with Mike."

"Mike? Are you serious?" he asked sounding really surprised.

"As a heart attack," he chuckled.

"What is he like your boyfriend now?" His voice sounded bitter. Could he be jealous? No.

I snorted. "Umm like no. He's just a friend. He asked me out and I felt bad so I offered to go as friends."

"Oh. Well that's nice of you. You could've said no."

"I didn't want to be mean." I honestly didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"You are truly the nicest person I met." There was another voice on the line. It was a booming voice and was yelling something I couldn't hear. I heard Edward yell, 'I'm coming'.

"Sorry Bella I have to go to football practice. So, like I said earlier I am taking Haley's advice to set up, what was is that she said an 'appointment'."

My mouth hung open. "I am hanging up on you."

He laughed. "See you around Bella." Then the line went dead. I placed my phone back on the night stand.

I had a huge smile plastered on my face. I couldn't stop smiling and I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I placed a pillow over my face and squealed like a little girl, thrashing around in my bed.

I swear that man is going to be the death of me.

"Alice I swear if you don't get out of the bathroom I am breaking this door down!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"Hold your horses Bella; it takes time to look good. You should know that by now," she yelled back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee how could I forget such a thing like that?"

Alice has been in the bathroom for over an hour and I still need to get ready for the Black and White party. Mike is supposed to pick me up in a couple of hours and Alice has decided that the bathroom is all hers.

Frustrated I stomped all the way to my room to grab my outfit. The outfit was picked by Alice the day I was sick and to be honest I loved it. It was a white dress that hung a few inches above my knee, with cute white pumps. She even bought me this vintage rose earrings and a charm bracelet.

After Alice finally left the bathroom, I took a quick shower and changed into my outfit. Alice curled my hair and did my make-up. Once she was finished there was a knock on the door. Even though it wasn't a date I was still excited to hang out with Mike. He really is a good friend.

I went to answer the door and Mike stood in a nice black suite and had a corsage for me.

"Mike you didn't need to do that," I told him as he slipped it on my wrist.

"Sure I did. You look really nice Bella," he said nervously.

I smiled. "Thanks Mike. Don't look to bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Umm yes, let me just get my clutch." I saw my lace clutch bag on the coffee table and picked it up. "Alice I am leaving! I'll see you at the Frat house." I yelled to her.

"Okay!" She yelled from her bedroom.

I smiled at him. "Let's go."

We drove not really talking, just listening to music. When we arrived at the Frat house, it was packed. I could hear the music blasting loudly when I got out of the car. We went in through the front door and were greeted by a very drunk Emmett.

"Bella, you're here! With Mike?" He grabbed Mike by the shoulders. "Dude how did you get her to go out with you she like doesn't go out with anyone."

I smacked his shoulder. "That is not true, and besides we're here as friends only."

Emmett snickered. "Friends? Wow that must've hurt your ego. It's like another way of getting rejected."

I gapped at him, my mouth hung open. "Emmett that's not true!"My cheeks turned red giving me away,although luckily Mike didn't say anything.

God**…** could I be a bigger jerk?

Here Mike is being a great guy and all I can think about is Edward. I feel horrible. I grabbed Mike by the hand and whisked him away from Emmett before he could say anything else. As we passed Emmett I gave him a deathly glare.

"Don't be mad Bella; if I knew you'd never love me again I'd just die," he wailed dramatically causing people to stare at us.

"Don't listen to him he is drunk. Emmett drunk should be illegal," I tried to get him to smile and forget about what Emmett said.

We danced a little and talked but I could tell Mike was not really into it anymore. Stupid Emmett had to ruin it for me. After we just stood by the bar not talking when Edward walked over to us. My heart beat a million miles a minute.

Control yourself Bella!

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful," he said pulling me in for a one arm hug.

I blushed. "Thanks."

Edward pretended to not have seen Mike. "Oh Mike didn't see you standing there. What's up buddy?" he asked shaking hands with him, gripping a little tighter than he should.

"Nothing just here talking to Bella," he said as though it was some sort of competition.

"I forgot you came with him. You told me earlier you agreed to come as what was it that you said 'friends. Right?" he asked me. I glared at Edward telling him to stop. Why is he doing this?

"I- uh."

"Well when you want to have some real fun you know where to find me." With that, Edward disappeared into the crowed.

I turned to Mike looking apologetic. "Mike I'm so sorry I don't know what's with him. He's never been like this before."

"Oh please, he's likes you. He's just mad you came with me and not with him. Though it shouldn't matter since we're here as 'friends'," Mike said slightly sad and mad.

My heart soared when he said Edward liked me. "He does not like me. I don't think."

"Trust me he does." He paused slightly looking straight into my eyes. "Bella, I need to say something. I like you. A lot."

My face fell. "I like someone else," I answered honestly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's Masen isn't it?" he asked. I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. It's the first time I've admitted it to anyone besides myself.

"I don't know why."

"I'm sure I can come up with some reasons. Let's see he's rich, good looking, football player and-"

I cut him off. "Stop, please. Look Mike I didn't want to hurt you because you're my friend and I like hanging out with you."I said.

"I like hanging out with you too."

A minute passed by before I broke the silence. "So whatnow?"

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I need to get out of here and clear my head." He dropped his cup and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Are we still friend, please say we're still friends."

He gave me a hug. "Yeah, we're still friends." He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and walked away.

I felt guilty and I felt like an evil person. I hated hurting Mike and I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I just can't make myself feel for him something that I don't. I looked up to see Edward staring at me looking worried. I glared at him shaking my head before walking off outside to get some air.

Stupid Edward.

It was cold but I didn't care. I crossed my arms across my chest letting the cold air numb my body. Maybe it could numb my feelings too. I didn't want to hurt Mike. I wonder if he'll ever forgive me.

"Hey."A voice said behind me. I didn't answer knowing who it was.

He came up behind my wrapping his jacket around me. "It's cold, you can get sick."

"I'm fine."I snapped.

"Are you mad at me?"He even had the nerve to sound amused.

I turned, facing his smug face. "You think this is funny? You made fun of Mike and probably ruined the good friendship we had going on. You don't even care about anything. I don't like seeing my friends hurt especially when it's my fault."

He looked confused. "How on earth is this your fault?"

"Mike said he liked me and I feel guilty because I don't like him 'like him." I sat down on the bench and Edward sat next to me. "I just feel bad, because I don't want to hurt him."

I looked up at Edward who was smiling at me. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"You are the strangest most self less person I've ever met. I don't know any girl who would feel bad for not reciprocating feelings to a guy she doesn't like in fear she'd hurt his feelings." He chuckled softly. "I guess that's why I like you."

I was shocked. "You…like me**?**"

He looked right into my eyes. "Of course, do you even need to ask? You're special."

"Special? Like 'stop eating dirt' special?" I said jokingly.

"No, special. You're smart, beautiful as hell, and the most self less person I've ever met." I blushed at the sincerity of his words.

I looked down at my white pumps. "I like you too you know."I said softly. I slowly looked up to see his expression. He was smiling and suddenly turned sad and disturb.

"It's okay if you don't-" He put a finger to stop me.

"Bella I like you but nothing can happen. I am not going to lie and pretend I am boyfriend material because I am not. You deserve better than that."

I shook my head. "I'm not looking for 'that'. I just I don't know want to spend some time with you and I don't know hang out."

He smiled. "Hang out? Bella you may say this now but you could feel differently later."

"No I won't. I've had 'that' back in high school. I'm not looking for 'that'. I just want to have some casual fun, nothing more."

He was fighting the smile that wants to form on his face. "I don't know Bella-"

Knowing he was going to come up with millions of excuses, in a moment of boldness I grabbed his face pulled him in and kissed him. His lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine. His lips were just as soft as I imagined they would be.

He pulled away much too soon for my liking. "Wow," he breathed. "Bella are you sure you want to do this?"

* * *

**Yes, I ended it there. I know I am an evil, evil person. Leave me a review! What do you think is going to happen??**

**Reviews= Updates :)**


	7. Be Be Your Love

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Well for those of you that celebrate it. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was really busy lately. I entered the Broken Fairy Tale Challenge and it took up most of my writing time. It's called All I Wanted, and if you could read it and review it, it would mean a lot to me. **

**I also started to beta for an amazing fic called Thursday Nights by Devynx3, I recommend you go check that out. It's really good. **

**Now, I had 7 prewritten chapter for this story and now they are all posted. So, please forgive me if ch.8 will take a little longer. The holidays are coming up, so I'll have more time to write then. **

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

_Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Want to be your everything,_

_Everything...._

_Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata_

_

* * *

Previously_

_Knowing he was going to come up with millions of excuses, in a moment of boldness I grabbed his face pulled him in and kissed him. His lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine. His lips were just as soft as I imagined they would be. _

_He pulled away much too soon for my liking. "Wow," he breathed. "Bella are you sure you want to do this?"_

_

* * *

_

I looked into his eyes, never blinking and not showing any signs of doubt or uncertainty. I asked myself, do I want this? Looking at his messy bronze hair and deep green eyes I found my answer.

Oh hell yes!

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes, I want this."

He was silent for a minute, probably thinking this thing over in his head. Soon a crooked smile spread across his beautiful face. "Good, I want this too."

He began to lean in closer, his eyes glazing over my lips. Just as his lips brushed against mine, we heard someone walking towards us causing us to jump and separate from each other.

"Bella, there you are. Alice and I have been looking for you everywhere. Emmett said he saw Mike leave but in his state I'm not sure I believe him," Rosalie rambled on but stopped short when she saw Edward next to me.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't see you there. Jasper was looking for you. Apparently Emmett has had too much to drink."

No kidding.

"I'm sure he has. Thanks I'll be inside in a bit," Edward said to Rosalie.

Rosalie turned to me. "Are you ready to go?"

No.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside in the front," I said. Rosalie seemed a little reluctant to leave me and Edward alone but she made her way back inside.

I stood up though my body and head kept screaming at me to stay.

"Well I guess I'll see you around, maybe."

He grabbed my hand, gently pressing his lips to my knuckles. He looked up at me and said, "I'll see you around, definitely."

The swarm of butterflies, well more like giant moths, fluttered in my stomach. I slowly backed away, our palms sliding past each other until only our fingertips touched. My hand then fell to my side and with one last glance at Edward I turned and forced my feet to walk away.

I had a stupid grin plastered across my face as I made my way inside and through the dance floor. I tried my best to wipe it off as best as I could before I went outside to meet Rosalie and Alice. I weaved through the people and finally made it to the front door. When I opened it I saw Rosalie talking to Alice with an angry expression on her face. Her arms were frantically waving everywhere while Alice tried to calm her down.

I tried to make my presence known by coughing and stomping my way to them. Rosalie turned her head away from me and Alice put on a huge fake smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head. "Let's go."

The drive back home was filled with an uncomfortable silence. From the review mirror I could see Alice looking at me with a worried expression. Rosalie had a look of contempt as she looked out the window, with her lips tightly pressed together. I didn't know what their problem was but I was getting sick and tired of it.

In what felt like forever, we finally arrived back at the dorms. We silently walked side by side, through the empty corridor. All you could hear were the clanking noises our heels made as they came in contact with the floor. Soon we stood in front of my dorm. I was about to say good-night to Rosalie when she suddenly turned to face me with a determined look on her face.

"Bella!" She yelled causing Alice and me to jump. She noticed the volume of her voice and apologized. "Sorry, listen Bella we need to talk."

"Okay."

"I'll be inside. Good-night Rose," Alice said, silently making her way inside.

We stayed silent for a moment just staring at each other. I realized this was the longest time we've been together in awhile. Usually the moment I step in the room she makes an excuse of having to leave early. I have missed spending time with her and I don't know what I did to make her so distant from me.

"Rose, did I do something? You're hardly ever around, and if you are you make some lame excuse to leave. Tell me what I did," I begged.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella, you didn't do anything."

"Then why are you so distant?"

Rosalie's violet watery eyes looked at me, as she spoke her voice cracked. "You promised me Bella. You _promised_."

Oh shit, she did see us together.

I stayed silent letting the guilt wash over me. I had broken a promise to my best friend, I had let her down.

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me that you don't like him. Tell me that you won't see him," she said with her sad eyes pleading with me to let Edward go.

I shook my head. "I can't do that Rose. I like him…a lot."

"Bella don't be stupid! God you deserve better than this. Don't you see he's just using you? You are just one of the many," she screamed.

I was getting angry at how she kept making Edward the bad guy. "You seem to judge Edward a lot and you don't even know him. He's a good person; he's smart, caring, and really sweet. He makes me forget Rose."

Rosalie scoffed. "Bella don't you see that's all a part of his game. Get the girl to trust him, say all that sweet crap. I mean seriously 'casual dating'? This isn't you Bella."

I curled my hands into fist. "How do you know what I want? You're never around anymore." I saw her slightly flinch but I was too angry to care. "Rosalie, you are my best friend please I need you to trust me."

"I trust you; it's him I don't trust. God Bella you're going to get hurt just like Jacob!" she yelled her face red from anger.

I froze.

Anger and shock flowed through me and I'm sure it showed. How could she mention Jacob? She didn't even know the whole story.

Her eyes widen and she took a step forward towards me. "Shit, Bella I'm sorry."

I took a step back and let the tears fall from my eyes. "Get out!"

Rosalie dropped her head in shame, and then she slowly turned and walked away but stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head towards me. "I am sorry about that but this thing with you and Edward; I just can't sit and watch him break your heart."

"Then leave," I spat angrily.

Just as she left she even had the nerve to look at me with pity, like she felt sorry for me. She doesn't understand. I entered the dorm and leaned against the wall feeling new pool of tears form in my eyes. Why couldn't she be happy for me? Can't she see how happy I've been these past few weeks?

"Bella?" Alice voice called out. I looked up to see her standing in the common room with her silky pink Victoria Secret pajamas. She looked sad and worried.

I shook my head, kicking of the wall and walking past her. "Alice, please I know how you feel okay? I just don't want to hear it anymore."

Her hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No, Bella it's not what you think. Please, I just need to talk to you. Will you listen?" I nodded slowly turning my body towards her.

"You know how I feel about this whole situation but it doesn't even matter anymore. Bella, your happiness means more to me than anything else. I just need to know that you're happy, that you're happy with him."

Her soft golden eyes were filled with moisture and it touched me to know how much Alice cares about me.

I smiled through my tears. "Alice, I'm happy."

"Good. That's all that matters." Faster than I thought possible, Alice enveloped me in a hug holding me tightly.

I let the tears fall and they never seemed to stop. I sobbed silently as Alice held me in her small arms. I just wish Rosalie could understand too. As though Alice knew what I was thinking she said, "Rosalie will come around, you'll see."

"Yeah." I said not believing a word she said. When Rosalie has her mind set, there's no changing her mind. She thinks Edward is a jerk then she will always view him as a jerk.

Alice said good-night and dashed off to her room. I went to my bedroom and locked the door. I looked under my bed and found a little black shoe box. I pulled it out and sat at the edge of my bed placing the box in my lap.

I stared at the box trying to find the courage to open it. _It shouldn't hurt anymore_, I told myself. Slowly I pulled off the top of the box putting in beside me. I took a peek inside and saw it was exactly how I left it. I felt a pang in my chest as I pulled out a charm bracelet with the small wolf charm hanging off of it. Jacob carved the wolf all by himself and gave it to me for my birthday.

Jacob was my first boyfriend and I loved him. He was always there for me, like when my mom left Charlie and me. Whenever I needed a friend he'd be there for me. I thought he loved me too but looks like I was wrong. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left when I needed him the most.

I looked inside the box and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, unfolding it and smoothing out the creases. I could see the dried up water marks from the all of the crying I did when I first read it. The letter read:

_ Bella,_

_I know you want nothing to do with me and I don't blame you. I hate myself too. I'm sorry Bella, I freaked out and I didn't mean to hurt you but that's all I ever seem to do. I got scared and I did what I do best; I ran. When you said you thought you were pregnant I panicked. I couldn't imagine myself as a father I'm only in high school. I don't know the first thing about being a dad. But, I hope one day you can forgive me. Just know that I love you and I always will._

_ Love,_

_ Jacob_

_Love you and I always will_, it read but it wasn't true. He didn't love me because if he did he would've been there for me. And, when he found out that I wasn't pregnant he never called me or showed up, he was too much of a coward. All he did was leave a letter for me.

Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan had a pregnancy scare in high school. Who would've thought? It was the scariest experience I've ever been through. I need Jacob, I needed him but he wasn't there. The only person who was there for me was Rosalie. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were there for me too but Rosalie was with me every single step of the way.

Just thinking about it brought more tears. Rosalie was the one who bought the pregnancy test for me and the one who scheduled a doctor's appointment when the test came out both positive and negative. She was even the one who kicked Jacob's ass when he left me.

I had begged Emmett and Jasper not to do anything to Jacob but I didn't think I needed to beg Rosalie too. Rose in her 3-inch heels and mini denim skirt drove Emmett's Jeep all the way to La Push and beat the living shit out of Jacob. Jasper and Emmett had drove after her and if it wasn't for Jasper calming his sister, god knows what Rosalie would have broken.

Jacob had a bruised face, busted lip and was slightly limping. It actually made me feel a little better seeing him that way. Rosalie was my support and without her I don't think I would have survived. I owe her my sanity. And, to know that she doesn't support me now, hurts.

I know this thing with me and Edward isn't anything serious and it shouldn't be. That way I won't get my heart broken again. Just have some fun with no strings attached that way no one gets hurt in the end. A win-win situation. Something inside of me tells me it won't be easy letting him go. I just hope I'm wrong.

I put the charm bracelet and letter back in the box and putting the top back on. I shoved the box back under my bed and shoved Jacob back in my past. I wrapped myself in my blanket and thought of Edward and our future.

"Take a deep breath and don't panic. We can do this; we've been practicing for over a month. We got this." Erin was giving Haley and me a pep talk before the volleyball game. It was Erin's second year playing so she was giving us tips on us first years.

My teammates and I were in the locker rooms getting dressed and stretching. I had that weird uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach I used to get when I was little and had to go to the dentist. I was already in my uniform and Haley French braided my hair. All I could do was stretch to keep me from running to the bathroom and throwing up.

Haley and I were laughing, watching Erin talk to herself. She was jumping around the room and saying 'we can win this'… 'We are going to fuck them up; they won't know what hit them.' I smiled at her confidence hoping some of it would rub off on me.

I heard someone banging on the lockers and looked up to see Coach Johnson and Assistant Coach Smith.

"Ladies, bring it in." I scooted closer to the coach. "Alright, well the day is finally here. We've practiced hours and days of the week for this day. Now, I want to see you to go out there and play like you've never played before."

"This is an important game against our rivals, the Oregon University _Ducks_. Come on Huskies let's beat those ugly ducklings!" Soon the whole locker room began to cheer. We formed a circle and began chanting 'Huskies, Huskies!'.

Erin, Haley and I walked side by side heading towards the gym. I was shaking, my palms were sweaty and I was getting ready to throw out my breakfast.

I was thinking of ways to get myself distracted when I felt a hand reach out and grab my wrist, pulling me in to the empty hall way. My heart began to race and I was just about to let out a blood curling scream when I saw a pair of green eyes that were dancing with amusement.

I punched him as hard as I could. "Jesus Edward. Are you trying to give me a heart attack right before my big game?"

He rubbed on his arm. "No, I just wanted to see you and see how you are doing."

I drew out a long breath. "I feel like I'm about to hurl."

Edward put his arms on my shoulders rubbing lazy patterns to keep me calm. "Bella, you'll be perfect. Trust me."

"I hope so." I looked up at him with a questioning look. "Hey, shouldn't you be reporting on the game?"

He smirked at me. "Well, I do have to interview some of the players. Besides you're much more interesting." He grabbed me by the waist pulling me towards him.

"Well, I hope you don't give this much attention to my teammates," I said as I reached on my tip toes gently pressing my lips to his.

Soon all my fears and nerves washed away with the feel of his lips. I pulled him into me, wanting to close any space between us. His hands wandered under my jersey, gripping me tighter. I brushed my hands through his hair. Just as I was getting excited for more I heard someone clear their throats.

"Well, look what we have here." I removed my arms from Edward's neck and turned to see Erin and Haley standing at the end of the hallway with arms crossed, smiling at us.

"So, Edward, I see you made that 'appointment'," Haley said.

"No, uh, we were, umm, it's not what," I stuttered but nothing coherent came out. My only response was turning red as a tomato.

"It looked like you were about ready to tear each other's clothes off," Erin said with a laugh. Well, I'm glad this is funny for her.

"You guys came at a perfect time, thanks," Edward said with a smile causing Erin and Haley to laugh.

"You're supposed to be reporting on the game, not on _Bella_," Erin said coming over to grab my hand.

Edward grabbed my other hand pulling me back. "Well, Bella is more interesting."

Erin pulled. "Edward Masen you let her go!"

Edward pulled me back. "No, I'm not ready to let her go just yet."

"If you don't let her go, I'm going to kick your ass!" Haley said joining in on the game of 'let's see who can break Bella before her big game'.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain but they ignored me.

Erin narrowed her eyes at Edward. "Masen I am counting to three. 1,2…"

For the last time Edward pulled me towards him planting a quick kiss on my lips. "Good luck, Bella," he whispered before letting me go.

"Smart man," Erin said pulling me back towards the gym.

I waved good-bye to Edward and ran back toward the gym with Erin and Haley. I could feel their stares on me as we lined up. I tried to ignore them but I could feel the traitor blush rise on my skin. When I finally did look at them they had smirks on their faces looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," they said together.

I rolled my eyes and listened to the speaker begin to announce us. The starting players were all in the front of the line. I could hear the cheers coming from inside the gym and felt butterflies swarm in my stomach. I took several deep breaths and jumped up and down, shaking my hands to try to shake the nerves off.

"Huskies give it up for your starting volleyball players!" The announcer said.

All the players ran inside the gym, screaming for joy. Cheers and roars came from every direction. My head looked around the whole gym until my eyes found what they were looking for. At the top of the bleachers were Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett cheering me on. The guys had on their football jerseys and Alice had Jaspers away jersey which she turned into a cute dress by adding a pair of black leggings.

I waved furiously at them blowing them all kisses. My eyes glanced over the area a few times before I realized she wasn't there. Rosalie, my best friend, had not come to support me on my big day. I felt my face fall but quickly masked on a fake smile. I waved to my friends one last time and headed over to the benches.

"Ladies do me proud and go win!" The coach yelled. We all huddled in a circle putting in our hands.

Erin being the team captain gave our speech. "All right guys this is it. This is the big rivalry game. We've worked hard for this and we are not about to let some fucking _ducks_ beat us. Now let's get out there and kick their fucking asses!"

Erin has a way with words.

"1, 2, 3 break!" I walked out to the court, Erin on my right, and Haley on my left. Our rivals were already on the court and eyeing us, giving us these dark dirty stares. I gave them the biggest smiles I could give them. They won't know what hit them.

"Let's do this," Haley said.

"It is on," Erin said.

"Bring it," I said.

We pounded fits with each other and nodded our heads. Erin gave the first serve and threw the ball over. The ball went back and forth and one of the ducks tried to spike it over, Haley blocked it scoring our first point. She pounded her fist in the air.

I did everything from falling on my knees to jumping in the air and colliding with Haley during the game. I could feel my shoulders burning from all of the spikes I made and my knees burned from sliding on the floor. I could feel the sweat rolling off my face and down to my chin.

It was the final quarter of the game and we all were tired. We were up by three points and we were going in for the kill. I knew we had won this game but now we needed to annihilate them. Erin served the ball going over the net.

The ball went back and forth. A girl from the ducks spiked the ball in my side of the court and was just about to hit the floor when I quickly reacted, dropping down to my knees and with all the force I could build up, I hit it over to Haley who then spiked it in the face of the girl who originally spiked it over.

Haley's jaw dropped and a loud chuckle escaped my lips. Soon the whole gymnasium erupted in laughter. Our rivals were yelling at the referee for not calling a foul on Haley. Well it was her fault for not paying attention to the ball.

The final buzzer went off and we had officially won the game. The whole team gathered together in a big hug.

"Whoo!" We all cheered.

"Let me get the bitch!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see a girl being restrained by her teammates and coach. It was the girl who Haley had spiked on and she looked absolutely livid. Her eyes were slightly crazy and she had completely lost it. Her nose looked like it was swelling up. She was throwing daggers at Haley and in return Haley shot her a smile and a wink. I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"Bella, you won!" Alice cried out as she lunged and tackled me to the floor.

I winced as she pressed hard on my shoulder but ignored the pain and hugged her back just as tightly. Emmett lifted me up off the floor and gave me one of his famous bear crushing bear hugs.

"Can't. Breathe," I managed to choke out.

"Sorry Bells, I don't even know my own strength," He said flexing his arms. I laughed.

Next Jasper came and gave me a hug. "Congrats Bella, you were amazing. Nice save at the end."

"I know I was afraid I was going to miss it but thankfully the adrenaline kicked in," I said with relief.

I looked up and saw Edward with the cutest smile on his face. I couldn't control myself and ran to him, jumping into his arms as he spun me around. He set me down on the floor and I looked over at my friends. Alice and Jasper both had smiles on their faces though Alice's smile looked a little forced. I was a little afraid of looking at Emmett. Thankfully Erin and Haley skipped their way over to us.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Haley said.

"Let's go or else Bella might eat of the food," Emmett joked. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a good punch on his arm.

With a huff I said, "Don't be mean."

Erin and Haley were jumping and skipping out of the gym as the rest of us followed. I walked slowly until I was right next to Emmett. I pulled him back and looked up at him trying to find the right words to say.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked with concern.

I shook my head. "No. I was just wondering, umm, why are you here?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No! God, no. What I meant is why are you here…without Rosalie?" I asked cautiously. "Not that I'm not glad you're here. It's just she's…not."

"Bella you're like my sister and I love you. Rose is stubborn and you know that. Though I'm not excited about certain _things_, it's your life and if you're happy than that's all that matters," Emmett said.

I felt my eyes go watery. "I just miss her, that's all."

Emmett pulled me in for a hug. "I know Bells she does too. Now, no more sappy stuff let's go out to eat and see who can eat more."

I laughed. "Thanks Emmett. Just so you know I'm going to win."

"Not a chance sister." We walked and caught up to the rest of my friends.

"Wanna Bet?"

* * *

**Things are rough between Rosalie and Bella and it will be like that for a little while. Things are starting to get slightly complicated. Leave me a review and let me know how you liked it.**


	8. It's Time to Surrender

**Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. Insert list of excuses here. School is kicking my ass and finals are coming up next week, so hopefully I'll get another two chapters up during the break. Fingers crossed. Now I do have a very important authors note at the end of this chapter so please read it. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh, and I apologize for any grammar errors, it's nearly 3 am here but I really wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine nor it's characters though Haley and Erin are mine.**

_

* * *

_

_I just can't shake this feeling_

_It's just like a bullet and its killing me_

_Two hearts that need some healing_

_You know what you do to me..._

_There's no telling what we'll be_

_But something's coming over me_

_Surrender by Blake Lewis_

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Edward asked spinning around in Alice's chair at the newsroom.

"Would you please sit still?" I scolded him.

Edward and I were currently in the newsroom. I was trying to finish my article so Dwight would stop breathing down my neck. But, with Edward swirling around in the chair next to me, it was nearly impossible to focus.

"But, I'm so hungry," Edward whined.

"Shh. I'm almost done but if you keep bothering me, I'll never finish," I said looking at him with a pleading look.

He huffed, "Fine."

"So grumpy," I said reaching over and pinching his cheeks.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him a smile.

I looked up at the door when I heard two voices. "Aw, you guys are so adorable."

I rolled my eyes at Erin and Haley. "What are you doing here, Haley?"

Haley laughed. "Geeze, it's great to see you to Bella."

"She's here while I finish my article so I can turn it in before Dwight rips my head off and gives me a long ass lecture about journalism and due dates," Erin rambled on as she turned on her computer.

"Dwight always gives me that speech," Edward said with a laugh.

"I'm not surprised, you're hardly ever here," Erin said teasingly.

Edward flipped her off and Erin stuck her tongue out at him.

Haley looked around the room with a disgusted look on her face. "Erin, could you hurry up. It gives me the creeps being here."

"Why?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it just does."

"Yeah. Anything like a classroom, newsroom gives her the creeps. If there isn't a volleyball net then she isn't interested. If it has to do with school, she runs in the opposite direction. A great volleyball player but a complete dunce when it comes to school," Erin said.

Edward and I started laughing when Haley glared at her and threw a paper ball at her. Then they started to throw paper balls at each other. Haley threw a paper but Erin ducked her head and hit me right in the forehead. Edward nearly fell off of his chair laughing. I threw a paper ball at him and soon a paper ball broke out. The four of us were throwing paper balls everywhere and we were all howling with laughter.

Suddenly paper ball l flew and hit _him_. Everyone froze, and waited for his reaction. Dwight was near the door and looked up at us with smoke coming out of his ears. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead he marched to his desk and didn't utter one word.

Whoa, did I miss something here?

Dwight just walked in to a room full of reporters, minus Haley, and saw us throwing things and didn't yell at us. I looked over at Erin and she just shrugged her shoulders at me. I picked up some of the papers lying around me and threw them in a trash can just in case he suddenly yells at us for the mess.

I printed my story and walked over to give it to Dwight.

"Umm, Dwight, I have my article," I said awkwardly.

He looked up at me confused. "Huh?"

"I said my article is finished." I waved my article in my hand.

"Oh, um, leave it at my desk. I'll look at it later if I have a chance," he said. I dropped my article in his basket and looked at Dwight carefully.

"Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Look, Swan, I don't pry in your personal life. Shouldn't you be finishing your story," Dwight said with a twinge of annoyance.

"I just gave it to you."

"Right, well what are you still doing here?"

I said a quick good-bye before running back to Edward.

"Is everything all-right?" Edward asked.

"Who knows? Are you ready to go, I'm so hungry?" I asked.

"I've been telling you that for the past hour," Edward said.

"It has not been an hour," I said.

He showed me the time on his watch and it read 12:30pm. It has been an hour. We had arrived around eleven in the morning. Poor, Edward, I made him wait so long to get food.

"We're out of here. See you Erin, later Haley," I said as we walked out the door.

"Bye, Bella. Later, Edward," they said.

"So, where should we go eat?" he asked.

"I need food now, so, let's go to the dining hall," I said.

We walked together, heading towards the dining hall. He grabbed my hand and our fingers laced. I could feel the blush creeping in my cheeks. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and gave my hand a squeeze. We talked and laughed until we reached the dining hall. He opened the door for me and entered the room.

He put a hand behind my back and we walked to go grab some food but before we could I heard our names being called out.

"Edward! Bella!"

I turned around and saw Emmett waving us over. I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie were there. I looked at her but she kept her head down, not even bothering to say hello.

"Hey guys, where are you two coming from?" Alice asked.

"We were in the news room. I had to finish my paper," I said.

"Would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

Before I could respond, Rosalie shot up and excused herself. Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Rosie, please."

Rosalie yanked her hand back. "I have to go. It's a little crowed here." With one last glare towards me, she walked out of the dining hall. I let my head fall down and shuffled my feet. Everyone was silent and no one really knew what to say.

I forced a smile. "Well, we should get going. I'll see you guys later."

I grabbed Edward's hand and left the dining hall, not bothering to let my friends say anything to me. I walked hand in hand with Edward for awhile without either of us saying anything. Edward squeezed my hand I looked up into his piercing green eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "I will be. It's just it really sucks having lost my best friend. I hate it but there's nothing I can do about it. You're a part of my life and she can accept it or not. Clearly she has not."

He stopped walking and stood right in front of me. "You are willing to lose your best friend over me?" He seemed a little surprised at the thought.

"Well, Rosalie made that choice. If I could have you both in my life, then I would. But, it doesn't work that way."

A question crossed my mind. It was an obvious question that I should have asked before. I'm not sure why I hadn't thought of it before. "Did something happen between you and Rosalie?"

Edward sighed. "Nothing like _that _happened but she just doesn't agree with the way I live my life. Look, Bella, I've done things and I have a past. I can't take them back. Rosalie just judged me from the minute she met me, and immediately wrote me off."

He stroked my face. "Are you still sure about this?"

He was giving me a way out of this casual dating thing we were doing. It was nice of him to want to give me a way out but I know what I'm getting myself into…I think. "I know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, I'm taking you out to dinner," he said.

"Really?" I asked with a giant smile.

He laughed. "Yes, really. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Now, let's go get some lunch."

He pulled my hand and walked to his car. We ended up going to the Mexican restaurant we went to before. While I was there, I just kept thinking to myself, this is where it all began. I smiled at the thought and spent an amazing time with Edward eating Mexican food.

* * *

I was at the gym with Erin and Haley and we were warming up for practice. After our amazing victory against our rivals we've been doing great on all of our other games. I was sad that this season was getting closer and closer to finishing.

"Bella, a few of us going out tonight, want to come?" Haley asked.

"Sorry, wish I could but I can't."

"Why?"

I could feel the heat rise up in my cheeks. "IhaveadatewithEdward."

Both Haley and Erin smiled widely. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear properly. What did you say?"

I huffed. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes," they said immediately.

I drew in a long breath. "I have a date with Edward."

They squealed and jumped excitedly, clapping their hands. I swear they were the spitting image of Alice right now. Kind of scary.

"Bella, that's awesome. You're good for him, I can tell," Erin said.

"If he hurts you I swear to god, I will spike a thousand balls on his face you won't even recognize him," Haley said with conviction. I laughed at her expression. Haley could be a little terrifying at times.

"Thanks…I think."

Coach Smith called us in for and we practiced for about two hours. We scrimmaged, ran two miles and did some weight lifting. I was tired by the time I got home but I was much more excited for my date with Edward. I opened the door to my room and ran into Alice's room. Alice was sitting on her bed listening to Lady Gaga and looked up at me.

"I'm probably going to regret this but I have a date with Edward and I don't know what to wear," I said in a rush.

Alice smiled so big I thought her face would break. Then she made the most annoying noise I've ever heard, she squealed and ran towards me and tackled me in a hug. "Ohmigod. This is going to be great Bella. Trust me you will look so fine and hot."

I groaned as she pulled my hand and dragged me into my room. She began shuffling things around in my closet and mumbling to herself. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into but at least I would look good in the end. Alice cried, "Yes! Perfect."

She pulled out a grey tunic with black studs on the neckline and a pair of leggings. It was so gorgeous once I put it on. She even paired it up with a pair of black and grey gladiator shoes. Alice even went out of her way to do my make-up. I looked in the mirror in awe.

"Wow," I breathed. " Thank you so much, Alice. You are a miracle worker."

"No, I just had good material to work with," Alice said with a smile. I hugged her and bit back the tears because I didn't want to ruin my make-up.

"Thanks Alice."

I heard a knock on the door and my heart felt as though it would explode from my chest. I suddenly had the urge to hide in my closet and stay there for the rest of the night.

Alice could sense my nerves. She winked and said, "Go get him tiger."

With one last hug, I thanked her, grabbed my coat and headed for the door. The door knocked once more before I opened it. What I saw in front of me nearly took my breath away. Edward was wearing a blue button up shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans, and he smelled intoxicating. I had to control myself from shoving him against the wall and devouring him.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We drove to an Italian restaurant called Bella Italia. I've always driven past this restaurant and have always wanted to come and try it out. The place wasn't extremely fancy or anything like that but it was still really beautiful. As we took our seats I could feel the stares burning in the back of my head. Every single woman here was either ogling him or shooting death glares at me. I felt like pointing my fingers at them and say, "Ha, he's mine and you can't have him so back of bitch!" but I thought against it. I wouldn't want to come off so childish on our first date.

As we waited on our food, we talked about each other. Our likes and dislikes. He asked me what my favorite color was, and who was my favorite band, and other endless questions that lasted throughout the entire night. Half way during dinner, I felt like the conversation was too much about me and not enough about him.

"Okay, enough of about me. I want to know more about you," I said.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown," he answered immediately.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I wanted to be a doctor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad was a doctor and I just always admired him. He helped people and he saved lives. I always thought he was superman growing up as a kid," he said the last part with a little laugh.

"What changed?" I asked.

"Well, I grew up and things change, like they always do."

And, that was the end of that subject. We kept things lighter for the rest of dinner but I knew one day we would return to this topic. He had a past just like I had my own. Each of us with skeletons in our closets, just waiting to be discovered. Once we finished dinner we headed back to school.

We held hands as we walked through the halls of the school. I felt like I was on cloud nine being here with him. This whole night was perfect and everything I had hoped it would be.

"Want some ice cream?" Edward asked.

I gave him a weird look. "Edward, it's like 30 degrees out here. And, besides where would we get ice cream?"

Instead of answering my question, like any normal person would, he grabbed my hand and ran down the hall.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"Hurry, up," was his only response.

We arrived at the dining hall. I gave him an odd look as he pulled out a key from his back pocket. He quickly glanced around before sticking the key in the door. I watched in amazement as the door swung open. He shot me a smile as I stared at him in awe.

"How did-"

"After you my'lady," he said and ushered me inside. I walked inside the dark dining room and immediately felt panic.

"Edward, what if we get caught? Oh my god, we could get in so much trouble? How on earth did you get a key to the dining room?" I asked all at once.

He laughed. "Oh, I have my ways."

I didn't even want him to elaborate on that. I smiled impishly at him. "Oh my gosh, this is really cool."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards the kitchen. I nearly ran to the freezer and pulled out my favorite, strawberry ice cream. I eagerly poured myself three scopes of ice cream. When I looked up I saw Edward staring at me with awe.

"What?"

"How on earth can you eat so much?" he asked.

I laughed. "I don't know. Scientists have wondered for years. They've even done studies at MIT," I joked.

Once we poured our ice cream we left the dining room and walked around campus. I was half way eating my ice cream when I started to shiver from the cold. My lips were blue and frozen.

"I'm so-so cold. Wha-what was I th-thinking," I said and threw my cup at the first trashcan that I saw.

Edward laughed at me and threw away his cup along with mine. We arrived at my door and I lingered there for awhile, not wanting him to leave.

"I had a great time tonight," I said.

"Me too."

Edward inched his way closer to me, closing any kind of space between us. His face was less than an inch from mine and I could smell the chocolate on his breath. His lips lightly brushed against mine, once, twice, then three times. He was silently teasing me and I couldn't get enough of him. I finally wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on his. His tongue brushed on the bottom of my lip asking me for an entrance which I early complied. Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance.

When we finally pulled apart for some air we were both panting. He gave me this look that I couldn't describe. Was it fear? He lifted his hand and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and his thumb lingered on my cheek. He sighed and gave me one last kiss.

"Good night, my Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

I watched him walk off to his dorm room on the second floor. I made sure he was already gone when I began to squeal like a little girl. I opened the door and walked inside. I could feel my smile grow bigger when I saw Alice sitting on the couch waiting for me in her pajamas.

"So, how was the big date?" she asked.

I blew out a long breath. "It was perfect."

"Bella, I really am happy for you. You know that, don't you?" Alice asked.

"I do, Alice. Thanks," I said.

"Good. Well, it's time for me to get to bed. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Alice."

Alice headed for her room and I headed towards mine. Even as I climbed into bed with my pajamas, I could still feel the smile on my face as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That was probably the worst chapter I've ever written, sorry about that, it's a filler chapter until we get to the good stuff. Again I apologize for any mistakes.**

Now, I have entered the broken fairy tale challenge and I have posted the one-shot on here. It's called 'ALL I WANTED'. now if you could do me the biggest favor of my life, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind

a) reading it

b)reviewing it

and

c) voting for me

The link is on my profile and it's the called the Silent Tear awards. Just go to the link scroll to the bottom and vote for the one-shot 'ALL I WANTED'. It's a sad one-shot but I can make it into a Happily Ever After if I get enough reviews. I really hope you read it and review. Thank you, I really appreciate it.

**Now my second piece of news, that I'm sure I've mentioned is that I beta a really awesome fic called 'THURSDAY NIGHTS' by Devynx3 Please go check it out and show her some love. She really is amazing.**

Thanks for reading the super long AN. Check out my one-shot and stay in tune for more chapters!


	9. She Won't Let Me Go

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took a while to get out. I started school and it's a busy year. I can't wait to be done. But, this is a real short chapter so it's okay if I don't get many reviews. I wasn't going to do an EPOV because this is Bella's story but I thought I would do the occasional EPOV. They won't ever be long but I figured you all would like it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites you are all my inspiration to keep writing. Read, review, and I hope you like it.**

**Oh, also I have a twitter. The link is on my profile. Follow and I'll keep you updated on all of my stories. (:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

* * *

_Trouble been doggin' my soul since the day I was born._

_Worry just will not seem to leave my mind alone._

_Well I've been saved by a woman._

_She won't let me go._

_She won't let me go..._

**Trouble by Ray LaMontagne**

**

* * *

**

From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I had to have her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. But, she was forbidden from the moment she stepped inside her dorm room. Why did she have to be Emmett's little sister? I had tried to keep my distance from her from the moment Emmet had told me to back off. This girl was gorgeous but I wasn't about to lose my nose for her.

What had made it harder was when I started to talk to this girl. She was self-less, caring, and smarter than any of the other girls I've been with. Her name fit her so well. Bella. Beautiful Bella. But, I couldn't pretend like I wanted anything serious with her. I wasn't that kind of guy. I don't do the whole boyfriend and girlfriend ordeal. It just wasn't for me.

Then there was Rosalie. Rosalie Hale; she who shall not be named. She hated me from the moment I laid eyes on her. I'll admit it, when I first saw Rosalie I thought she was hot but once I knew she was taken by Emmett, I backed off. I didn't want to have my balls ripped off by Emmett or have my face distorted. Also, the moment she said just one word to me, I knew she hated me. She kept going on and on about how guys like me were jerks and need to keep it in their pants. I didn't need her input on how I live my life. You only live once, and you better make the most of it.

I was enjoying my time with Bella. It was just casual fun and she seemed to be okay with it. We see each other and other people. Though, I haven't seen anyone else but her for these past two weeks. I only wanted her at the moment. She made me feel different. She made me want to be a better and to be honest that scared me shitless.

This wasn't good. I don't get attached to people but this girl is invading my every thought, my every move. She's all I see. I need her and want her near me all the time. These past two weeks with her have been one of the best ever. Too good, actually. I have a few friends coming from Chicago, so I think it would be best to back off a little and stay away from her for a while. I wouldn't want to get too attached, more than I already am. I just hoped it wasn't too late...

* * *

**What did you think? Is it worth it to have these short EPOV? If you want me to continue with a EPOV, just know they will be short. I wouldn't want to give too much away. Let me know. **

**Next chapter is complete. Expect an update either tomorrow or Tuesday. I'll try my best to update sooner.**

**Review=Updates (Though this chapter is short, it's all right if you don't review. :p )**


	10. All I Wanted Was You

**Here is chapter 10 like I promised. Thank you to those two people who reviewed, I knew there wasn't going to be many but I still really appreciated them :) **

**I'm not sure about the mini EPOV's. If I do decide to do them, they won't be often. **

**Hold on to your seats because things are starting to get more complicated now. It had to be done. Leave me a review and let me know how you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Except for Haley, Erin, and Dwight; they are my characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Think of me, think of me when you're out there._

_I'll beg you nice from my knees..._

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_And just relive from the start, and maybe we'll remember_

_To slow down, to all of our favorite parts._

_All I wanted was you,_

_All I wanted was you._

_All I Wanted by Paramore_

* * *

Running two miles bright and early isn't exactly how I would chose to spend my Saturday morning. But it was a sacrifice I had to make for volleyball. So, here I was running with Erin and Haley on the track at seven in the morning. Volleyball season was ending and it made me both happy and sad. Happy because well because I didn't need to worry about running and heavy practices. And, I was sad because I wouldn't play with two great people; Erin and Haley.

I knew we would see each other after the season was over but it still made me sad. I didn't want to say good-bye to them just yet. We were a great team and I didn't want it to end. I was nearly done with my two miles when I saw the football team heading for the field. My heart immediately started to flutter. I also started to blush when I realized I was only wearing shorts and a sports bra, as was everyone else on the volleyball team. Usually we were gone by the time the football players came in.

I might have gasped when I saw Edward. He looked so good in his tight pants and shoulder pads. Oh god, those shoulder pads looked perfect on him. I licked my lips as I stared him down.

"Earth to Bella?" Erin called out.

I shook my head and looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Erin, can't you see that she is a little distracted," Haley said bobbing her head towards the football players.

Erin laughed when she saw them making me blush. "Oh Bella, now I see why you were distracted. Eyes glazed, jaw dropped."

"Shut up."

We crossed the finish line and headed for our Gatorade bottles and towels. It was gross how much I sweat. I wiped off my face and gulped down have the bottle. Erin, Haley and I were standing around when I heard our names being called out. We turned to see a few of the football players heading our direction. My eyes immediately found Edward. He was looking right at me with the most adorable smile on his face. Those shoulder pads would be the death of me.

"Hello, ladies," Emmett said.

We waved. "Hello, boys."

Edward came up to me and kissed me. Everyone around us started howling and cheering. I flipped everyone the bird causing them to laugh harder then they already were. Once we broke apart I noticed a few new faces.

"Bella, this is Aro, Demitri and Alec," Edward introduced us.

I waved and said hello to each of them. I looked up at Demtri; dark brown eyes, and bright eyes. They way he looked at me made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Get your dumb asses over here and stop flirting!" yelled the football coach

We all laughed as the football players ran back to field. Edward quickly ran to me, gave me a quick kiss and ran to catch up to the guys. I smiled as I watched him go. I turned towards Erin and Haley and they had smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they said.

I rolled my eyes and walked toward to gym. The rest of practice Erin and Haley kept making kissing faces and noises. I was friends with them, why? Once practice was over I showered and headed back to my dorm hoping I could get a few hours of sleep in. But, of course I wouldn't be able to get sleep with Alice there.

"Bella, come shopping with me, please," Alice asked the minute I walked into the dorm. Can't I get any rest around here?

I groaned. "Alice, I'm too tired. I just got out of class and I want to rest."

"Pretty please." Alice then took out the big guns; she began to pout. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Fine! One hour, and that's it. I meant it Alice," I said giving her a hard glare, daring her to challenge me.

"Okay, but I get to buy you whatever I want." Before I could protest she dashed off to her room. "Get ready, we're leaving in thirty minutes."

I shook my head. Here I thought for once I would win against Alice. No one could ever win against Alice. Reluctantly I got dressed and threw my hair in a messy bun. I would much rather stay at home and wait for Edward's call but I wouldn't do that with Alice waiting for me. Bad things could happen.

We drove to a small shopping center twenty minutes from school. There was a long avenue with shops, cafes, and bars. It was nice to get out and go exploring though I would never tell that to Alice. She might get the wrong idea.

"Oh Bella, you have to try this on. It's really cute," Alice said shoving a dress in my hand.

"No, where on earth would I ever where something like that?" Alice liked dressing me in things that were too tight or too revealing.

"I don't know, we'll have a party."

I shook my head. "No way in hell would I ever wear that to a party and we are not having a party. Period."

"Wow, you are cranky. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten yet have you?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even going to answer that. Don't talk to me."

She pinched my cheek. "Aww, poor Bella is hungry. Come on, let's get you some food."

"Please, don't speak to me like that," I said as she dragged me outside.

"It's okay, honey. We'll get you a big sandwich with a side of pizza."

"I'm never speaking to you again." We walked down the avenue and after a minute of silence I turned to her and said, "You better get me some dessert too."

Alice laughed. "Okay."

We were walking down the street when something fell to the ground. I quickly went back to pick it up and suddenly head Alice mutter, "Oh my god."

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled innocently at me. "Nothing. You know, I remember seeing the People's Café down the other end of the avenue. Let's go."

I resisted her pull. "Why are you in such a rush to get out of here all of a sudden?"

"No reason, I just really want some popcorn shrimp they sell there. Come one, pip pip, let's go," she said.

I looked around, trying to find something that would make her run like the wind. "Alice, will you please just tell me what is going-" And, that's when I saw it.

My heart stopped and my body froze. There he was all perfect and model-esque looking. Edward was sitting at a table outside the café having lunch with a beautiful brunette. She had caramel skin, long silky dark brown hair. He leaned it and whispered something in her ear then she leaned her head back and laughed loudly.

I didn't know how to react, all I wanted was just to get the hell out of there.

"That's it. I'm kicking his ass!" Alice exclaimed as she dropped the bags and marched towards him.

I panicked and quickly pulled her back. "Alice, no, please just let it go. Forget you saw this. Let's just go home, okay?

"Bella, what are you saying? That's Edward. That's Edward and he's eating lunch with another girl. Oh my god, he just kissed her cheek. That's it I'm chopping his balls off and force feeding them to him." She tried marching at him again but I stopped her.

Jesus, when did Alice get so violent? Must be all the action movies we've forced her to see.

"Alice, really it's fine. Let's just go home," I pleaded.

Alice looked torn. "I don't understand, Bella. How can this be okay with you? He's with another girl?"

"I know."

"Well, doesn't that bother you?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Bullshit, Bella. What is going on?"

I sighed. I knew it was time to tell her the truth. "It's fine because that's what we agreed on."

Alice gave me an incredulous look. "I'm sorry, what did you agree on?"

"That we see each other, and we see other people. That's just him seeing other people," I explained.

"How is that okay? Are you okay with this?" I hated seeing Alice get worried about me.

"Yes, it's just casual dating. Isn't that what college is about. Trust me, Alice its fine. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't okay with it," I said hoping that Alice would drop the subject and not worry about me.

Alice looked defeated. "Well, if you're sure you are okay with this."

"Yes, I am," I said with a big smile.

"Okay, then. Let's go home." She picked up her shopping bags and we walked back toward the car.

The entire way home she didn't say anything. I could see she was still thinking about everything I told her. I didn't want her to worry. I was fine, everything was fine. I wonder how many times I would have to say that to myself until I actually believed it. I had to be fine about it. That was the agreement. Our relationship was nothing more than a casual thing.

I was a fool to believe that it would ever be anything more than that. After we got home, I told Alice that I had to go the paper to finish up the article. I walked inside the newsroom and only a couple of journalist and Dwight were there.

I walked over to my desk and began to work on my paper. It was hard trying to focus but it seemed nearly impossible.

"Swan, what are you working?" Dwight asked.

"Uh-the housing editorial on whether it's safe to have curling irons or straightners in the dorms," I said.

"Okay, take your time on it," he said.

Wait-what? Take your time on it? What is going on with Dwight? On a normal day he would yell at me, call me incompetent and slow. I was risking my life but I had to find out.

"Dwight? Is everything all right?" Five, four, three, two, one; it was nice being here. I sucked in a breath and waited for a string of profanities but it never came.

"I broke up with my girlfriend," he said sadness faced his face.

I'm not sure what surprised me more, the fact that he opened up to me or the fact that he had a girlfriend.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Dwight. Did you two date long?" I asked.

"We've been together since high school. I'm absolutely devastated. She can burn if fucking hell for all I care. Relationships are the worst. They completely screw you over," he said.

Tell me about it.

"I know, well, I hope you feel better," I said sincerely.

"Thanks, Swan. And, if you ever tell anyone that I talked to you about this I will personally make sure you never write anything ever again. Got it?"

My eyes widen and I smiled. "Yes, sir."

Dwight smiled. "Good, now get back to work and stop slacking off."

I stifled a giggle. This was certainly a surprise. Who would have thought that Dwight, the shrimp, had a heart deep, deep, deep inside? I smiled to myself and continued working. I was nearly done with the piece when I heard someone stop at my desk. I looked up and saw Edward standing over me with an unreadable expression. Was he nervous? I had to bite back tears that wanted to fall.

"You have your study face on. You must be working hard on this," he said.

"I'm so close to being done with this piece and if I don't finish it know, I never will," I said.

"So,"-he paused and looked warily at me-"Did I see you on Waverly with Alice?"

So that was what he was hinting at. "Yes, I did." I made sure to make my voice nonchalant about the whole situation. I knew what the agreement was; there was no need to cry about it because he was just sticking to the plan.

"So, you saw me with…," he trailed off.

I sighed. "Yes, I did."

"And?"

I looked up at him for the first time. "And, what? I know what the agreement is Edward. You don't have to explain yourself. We see each other, and we see other people. Remember?"

"I know what the agreement was, but I just wasn't sure that you did," he said sounding slightly surprised.

"Well, I remember perfectly."

"Okay, so are we good?"

"Edward, we're fine," I said putting my best convincing smile.

"Good. Do you want to go out for coffee or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me just finish this up really quickly," I said. I type my conclusion as fast as I could, saved it and sent it to my editor. I shut everything down and put my jacket on.

"Let's go."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we left the newsroom. We went to the People's café and talked. My mind wandered off many times trying to erase the memory of what I saw earlier. He looked at me with concern and asked various times how I was doing. I lied and said I was tired.

He asked if he wanted to go back to his place and I said yes. When we arrived at his place something came over me. I didn't know what it was but I wanted Edward. I wanted more than I've ever wanted someone in my life.

I kissed him, hard. I wanted to get a reaction out of him. He seemed surprised at first but he just me back just as hard. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands buried in his hair as his hands traveled under my shirt. I pushed him back and he landed on the couch. I straddled him and moved to kiss his neck. I left little bite marks and smiled as he moaned. I took off his jacket and moved to unbutton his shirt but his hands stopped me.

"Wait, stop. Bella, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Isn't it obvious?" I tried to unbutton his shirt again but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella, stop. We shouldn't do this. Emmett, could home any minute," he said.

I felt my anger rise. "Don't you want me?"

"God, Bella you know I do. You don't know how much I want you right now but I don't think we should," he said.

"Why? I'm right here Edward and I want you too." I grinded my hips to his very happy member and he held my hips in place.

"Bella, stop. You're making this really hard for me. Look let me take you home," he said.

"You don't have to pretend like you want me Edward. Just tell that you don't. I'm a big girl I can handle the truth," I said and felt the angry tears start to form.

He stoked my cheek, sadness in his eyes. "Bella, I wish you could understand how much I want you. But, I'm fighting this battle inside of me and I don't want to hurt you. Please, just wait," he begged. "Please, don't cry."

He wiped the tears that managed to fall. He gently lifted me off of me and pulled me up with him. "Are we okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

He walked me down to my dorm and turned my shoulders so I would be facing him. He pulled me in and kissed me hard. This kiss made my toes curl and I kissed him back. I put myself into this kiss almost as if this kiss could make him want only me. He said good-bye and walked away.

I knew I was naive to believe that he could change and that maybe things could be different this time. What was I trying to prove by having sex with him? I didn't know how I could think that sex could solve my problems. Sex was what destroyed my last relationship. How could I be so stupid? Rosalie was right. I was just one of the many. I would always be just one of the many. I hated how I truly believed that maybe I could be the one to change that. I curled up under the covers and rolled myself into a ball. I let the tears fall and hoped by morning I would be numb so I wouldn't have to feel like this ever again.

* * *

**Edward and Bella's relationship is getting more complicated. I can't promise things will get better just yet. Thanks for reading and all of the reviews. **

**Let me know what you think will happen. **

**Reviews=Updates (:**


	11. Nicest Thing

**First off I'd like to apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. School is really busy for me and I know that's the lamest excuse but I wouldn't say that if it weren't true. I want to thank all you guys who have stuck around and are patient with me. My spring break is in a week so I will have another chapter out for this story as well as my other stories. Thank you :)**

**Well, let's get on with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_

* * *

_

_I wish that without me your heart would break._  
_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake._  
_I wish that without me you couldn't eat._  
_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep._

_Basically, I wish that you loved me,_  
_I wish that you needed me._

_Look all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen…_

_Nicest Thing by Kate Nash_

_

* * *

_

In the morning I woke up and my eyes felt heavy making it hard for me to open my eyes. I thought back on what happened last night and groaned. I was all over Edward like some hormonal, sex-driven teenager. I had class this morning and I didn't have the time to think about my sad and pathetic life.

Once showered and dressed, I headed for the worst class of the week; math. I did understand the work but lately everything has been complicated. I didn't have my study partner anymore, Mike. Ever since that night of the frat party he's never really looked at me. He doesn't wait for me after class or offer to help anymore. I hate that I had lost a friend.

I'd catch him staring at me in class from time to time and the guilt never seemed to go away. Mike was a great guy and any girl would be damn lucky to have him but I'm just not that girl for him. I glanced over at Mike and he looked sad not that that was unusual but it made me want to go and give him a hug.

I didn't pay attention or take any notes during the entire class because I was too busy thinking about the things I swore I wouldn't think about. The bell rung and I saw Mike grabbing his back and walking towards the door. An idea occurred to me and I ran to catch up to him.

"Mike!" I called to him. He turned around and saw me. A sad face filled his face before he masked it with a happy one.

"Oh, umm, hey there Bella," he said.

We walked side by side. "How's it going? I haven't talked to you in a long time."

"I've just been really busy and stuff. You know how college can get." He wouldn't really look me in the face. All I wanted was my friend back.

"Look, I was wondering if you could tutor me. I do not really understand this material and I could really use your help," I said.

He looked slightly reluctant. "I don't know."

"Please, we could study at our café. It'll be like old times," I pressed.

He stopped walking and finally looked at me. "Bella-I just don't think I can."

I grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "Please, I really miss hanging out with you. I promise it'll be fun."

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. I just can't right now."

I watched him walk away from me and I felt the tears in my eyes. Rejection is all I felt right now. No one wanted me, not even as a friend. I hurt Mike in a way that I couldn't take back and it hurt me too. I wrapped my arms around my chest and walked home alone.

* * *

About a week later I was at the library one day hoping that it would be a distraction from everything going on right now but it was a lot harder than I thought it would trying to forget all my troubles. At one point I just shoved everything aside and laid my head on the cold wood table.

It's been a few days and Edward still hasn't called me. I wonder if I had scared him away but I don't understand how I could've. Any other guy would have jumped at the chance of sex, no questions asked. Isn't that what guys constantly think about? But, apparently Edward is some sort of superhero with the ability to keep it in his pants.

I suddenly felt weird as though someone was watching me. I tore my head off the table and glanced around. It was probably just paranoia. I leaned my head back toward the table when a voice spoke causing me to jump slightly.

"Oh my god," I said placing my hand over my chest. "You scared me."

I looked up and saw Demitri standing right in front of me with a huge smirk on his face. I remember this guy. It was Mr. Cocky football player with an ego bigger than Alice's closet.

"Sorry," he said, clearly not showing any signs of actually being really sorry. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just attempting to do my homework and failing miserably," I said.

"Isn't that always the case?" he asked with a smile.

"It really is."

"Let me cut to the chase. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight," he said.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, it's Alec's 21st birthday and we're having this big party at the frat. So, did you want to come?" he asked.

Did I want to go to a party with Demitri? A party for a foot ball player that was turning 21, a party that most likely Edward would be in with some other girl. And a party where Edward would be able to see me with some other guy that isn't him.

I looked up at Demitri and smiled. "Yes, I would love to."

He seemed surprised at first. "Really? Well, how about that. I'll pick you up at your dorm around nine. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "It's perfect. I'll see you then."

He said good-bye and walked away. I leaned back in my chair and couldn't help the giant smile that spread on my face. In the back of my head I did realized how incredibly childish this was and how high school it was but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was going to this party with another guy and hopefully see Edward. Well, he would see me without him. I was doing nothing wrong. I'm just sticking to our agreement. If Edward could see other people, then so could I. I packed my bags and quickly left the library to go home and get ready for tonight.

Once at home I took a nice, relaxing, and hot shower. I couldn't believe that I was actually excited for tonight. I got out of the shower and tried to find something to wear. I wanted to make sure I looked good and I almost wish Alice was home to help me. Almost.

I spoke too soon and in came a very jolly Alice strolling into my room. "Hello, Bella. Wow, you look so nice. Where are you going? Wait, did Edward finally call?"

That last question stung a little because Edward had not called. She really did seem happy for me but sadly I hadn't heard from him in almost a week.

"No, he didn't call. But, I do have a date tonight," I said.

"With whom?" she asked.

"With a guy named Demitri. He's this guy from the football team who asked me out today. It's this other football guy's birthday today, so I'm going to go."

"Are you sure about this?" The worried look was on her face again. I loved Alice, I really did but she needed to stop worrying about me.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" I asked. I could hear the anger undertone of my voice.

"Well, because-um never mind. What time is he picking you up?"  
I looked at the clock and it was eight thirty. "He should be here in thirty or so minutes." I looked up at her suddenly curious as to why she wasn't going to this party. "Alice, why aren't you coming to the party? I'm sure Jasper is going, right?"

"He is, I just have a lot of stuff do before tomorrow and I can't go out again tonight," she said.

I nodded. I kind of wanted to call this date off and stay with Alice and help her with whatever she need. But, I was stubborn and I was going to this party that Edward would be at. He needed to see that I could do just fine without him.

I heard a knock on the door and my stomach did flips. For a split second I wanted to tell Alice to go and tell Demitri that I couldn't go out because I didn't feel good. I wasn't nervous but a sudden pang of guilt. I felt as though I shouldn't be doing this but I had a point to prove and damn it I was going to prove it. I can do just fine without Edward.

I opened the door and saw Demitri standing there. I couldn't lie, he really did look good. He was one fine looking specimen but he wasn't anywhere near Edward. I mentally slapped myself. No thinking about Edward tonight.

"Hey, Bella. Are you ready or do you still need more time," he said.

"No, I'm ready," I said putting my sweater on. "Alice, I'm leaving!"

From her room I heard her say, "Okay, take care. Have her home by two am."

I shook my head as I closed the door and walked down the hallway. We walked to his car and drove to the fraternity. We didn't talk much and it was slightly uncomfortable. I kept wringing my hands and I was afraid that at one point I would break my finger off.

We arrived at the party and we walked through the crowed. He had his hands on my back. It wasn't too close to my ass so I figured it's all right…for now.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Not right now, thanks," I said. I didn't want to get drunk and make a complete fool of myself.

"You're going to be an interesting date," he said with a smile and walked off towards the bar. I looked around trying not to seem suspicious while looking for Edward. I couldn't find him and I thought maybe he didn't come after all. I tried not to let that thought get me sad.

Demitri came back with his drink and we began talking for awhile. He was a really interesting kind of guy. He had his entire life planned out in front of him. I this guy was fucking nuts.

"Let me get this straight. The day your dad dies, which you are hoping is soon, you are going to take his money and business. Then you'll live frivolously as possible, leave your sisters to fend for themselves and then leave the money to cat named Waffles?" I asked.

"I stick to everything you just said just not the name Waffles. I just made that up," he said with a laugh.

I snorted and shook my head in amazement. "You are a fascinating specimen Demitri."

We smiled at each other and I took another sip of my drink. I like my drink because it tastes like strawberries. I turned to the right and saw Edward walking towards us with some chick on his side. I felt as though my heart leapt out of my chest but showed no emotion.

"Edward, hey man. How's it going?" Demitri and Edward did the whole man hug thing. Edward kept his eyes on me and I blushed under his dark stare.

"Heidi this is Bella, and Demitri," Edward introduced us. Wow, she's gorgeous. She's tall and model-esque looking. She had straight, blonde shoulder length girl. No wonder he's with her. I shook the negative thoughts out of my head and stared right back at him. _I don't need you to have a good time_, I thought.

It's true. I was having a great time with Demitri. He's a fun but crazy guy to be around. After a minute of small talk it became a little awkward.

Demitri turned to me. "Would you like something else to drink?"

"Yes, please."

He left and I was left alone with Edward and Heidi. Well, this is awkward.

Heidi whispered something in Edward's ear and he nodded. It took all of my will power not to launch at her and mess her pretty face up.

"Will, you excuse me. I'm going to the restroom," Heidi said with a Russian accent. She marched over to the bathroom now leaving Edward and me alone.

Edward still was looking at me intently and I didn't like it. "Yes?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing. So, I didn't know you knew Demitri."

"I do, you're the one who introduced us," I said indifferently.

"Oh right, during football practice. Well, he must've left an impression on you," he said. What a fucking bastard.

"It's just a date. Not a big deal." I turned my head and looked around for Demitri but he was nowhere to be seen.

When I looked back, Edward stood hovering over me causing me to jump back. "Come with me," he said and grabbed my arm leading me away from all the chaos.

He pushed up against the wall and devoured me with his lips. I gasped in his mouth and after a second I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to his hair while his hands gripped my hips. I've missed this; his kisses and his touch. But, mostly I've missed him.

I shouldn't be doing this while I'm with Demitri. I pushed Edward away and caught my breath. "Edward stop."

He leaned in but I kept him at arm's length. "Please, don't."

He glared at me. "What? What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this," I said.

"Why?"

"Because we have dates."

He punched the wall next to me and I jumped out of fear. He looked at me with crazy eyes. "I don't like this. You being here with Demitri, it bothers me," he said.

"Well, you're here with Heidi," I cried.

He let out an un-humorous laugh. "I hate the guy! He's a fucking idiot. Haven't you noticed?"

"He's your friend," I said confused.

"So? I still hate the guy. I don't like this you being here with someone else," Edward said walking around me.

"Well, you're the one who said that we should-"

He cut me off. "Look I know what I said!" He leaned into me and cupped my face. "Look let's just get out of here. Just you and me."

I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"I'm being serious. Let's just go right now," he said.

I shook my head. "We can't we both have dates."

Anger seeped in his eyes. "You mean you'd rather stay here with Demitri?"

I pushed him away from me. "I came here with Demitri and I'm leaving with Demitri. He's my date. Now, if you'll excuse me. I hope you have a nice evening."

With that I turned away from him and walked back to the table. My inner goddess was glowing with pride. _You go girl_. I smiled widely.

I saw Demitri at the table with two drinks. "Hi, sorry I had to go the bathroom."

He handed me my drink and we hung out the entire night. We stayed up for a few more hours and then he dropped me home. I gave him a kiss in the cheek and told him I had a good time. It was nearly two in the morning when I arrived at the dorm. I made sure to be quite so as not to wake up Alice. When I walked through the common room I saw Alice curled up into a ball with a blanket over her.

I walked over to her and woke her gently. "Alice?" She woke up and looked around.

"Bella? What time is it?"

"It's almost two in the morning. Why are you sleeping in the couch?"

"I was just waiting for you to come home," she said. "I was a little worried."  
I smiled at her. Oh Alice.

"Well, I'm here. Go to sleep in your room." I helped her up and took her to her room. I turned her light off and headed to my room to sleep.

Over the next two weeks Edward has been calling me non-stop. We've been spending almost every moment together and I patted myself on the back. Things were finally going the way I wanted them to. Maybe this time things would be different. Things could change for the better.

I spoke too soon.

After the two weeks I saw him less. Apparently he had friends in town and he was showing them around. The following week became nothing but phone conversation and the week after it became nothing but voicemails. Spring break past and went. I felt the deep empty whole in my heart only get deeper. I've never felt more alone in my life. I should have listen and stayed away from him. I was naïve enough to think that I could change him and in the process I let myself get hurt. I'm the world stupidest person in the whole entire world.

Now, here I am at 10 o'clock at night sitting at the bleachers. It's freezing cold but I could care less. I tightened my jacket and let the cold wind blow in my face. I sat down on the bleachers and prayed this cold air would numb me. I didn't know what I was thinking. Did I really believe that by going with a party with Demitri would make Edward want me? Edward didn't want me. He never did. I was so stupid to believe that he would ever want me for even a second. I was foolish and I got burned.

I wanted to cry but I held the tears inside. There was one person in the whole entire world that I wanted to be with right now and it wasn't Edward. The person who I wanted to talk to most was Rosalie. I wanted to talk to her like I used to. I needed her right now, more than anyone. She was my anchor, I could count her one. In this moment I knew what I needed to do. It's what I should have done months ago.

I stood up and walked up the bleachers towards the dorms. I forced one foot in front of the other. My entire body was frozen as I walked up the dorm stairs. I shivered from the coldness and breathed deeply as I stood in front of her door. I slowly lifted my hands up and knocked three times.

The coldness made my nerves lessen. I really couldn't feel anything. I heard footsteps and then I saw the door swing wide open. There she was, Rosalie; my best friend. I missed her so much and I didn't know why I didn't come see her sooner. I should have come sooner but I was too scared.

She glared at me. "What are you doing here?"

I shivered. "I-I need to ta-talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," she said with venom in her voice.

"Please, Rose I just ha-have to tell you something," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to hear it. Just leave, please." Rosalie didn't want to talk to me. I looked down at my slippers. I didn't want to leave but there was nothing else I could do.

"I'm not good enough. I was never good enough," I began. "I don't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want me and there's nothing I can do about it."

Rosalie looked at me with a pain struck expression but she shook her head. "Bella, I can't-"

"No. Rose, you were right. I fell for his lies and I got burned," I said. I wrapped my arms around my chest and I shook with sobs. "I-I just-"

I leaped at her and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her tense body but I held her tightly. "Rose, I don't know what to do? Why am I not good enough for him? I don't know why he won't call me. Why am I not good enough?"

Rosalie finally relaxed and hugged me back tightly. She pulled me inside and sat me down on the couch. My head rested on her lap and she stroked my hair. She shushed me and told me that everything would be fine while I cried my heart out.

I knew I nothing was better. Everything was chaos but I had my best friend back and that made the bad stuff disappear if only for awhile.

* * *

**Finally a Rosalie and Bella reunion! It's about time those two made up. I know it sucks that Bella and Edward's relationship is strained and oh so complicated. Leave me a review and I might make it better next chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. **

**Review! **


	12. Hurricane Drunk

**Hello? Is anyone there? I cannot even begin to tell you all how sorry I am for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I was in school earlier this year and I finally graduated which is explains why I haven't updated AND then I got a job. College is expensive so I gotta make some of the green stuff in order to pay for it. I am really sorry that it's been over four months that I've updated. It's really bad and I will do everything in my power to never let it happen it again.**

**If you read my other stories just know that I've been working really hard to get them out as soon as I can. I hope I still have readers out there willing to review.**

Let me give you a recap of last chapter (you may want to re-read it if you can't remember) So, the chapter began with Bella being snubbed my Mike and she feels rejected. Bella goes to a Alec's 21st b-day party with Demitri to try and make Edward jealous which works but then he slowly stops calling her. Bella feels heartbroken and goes to Rosalie for help where they reunite.

**So, here's chapter 12. I hope you read it, like it, and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It owns me. **

_

* * *

_

_No sleep, _  
_Nothing inbetween me and the rain_  
_And you can't save me now, _  
_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_  
_I'm gonna blow myself away._

_I'm going out,_  
_I'm gonna drink myself to death_  
_And in the crowd_  
_I see you with someone else,_  
_I brace myself,_  
_Cause I know it's going to hurt,_  
_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse._

_**Hurricane Drunk **by **Florence + The Machine**_

**EPOV**

My father is an asshole and by default that makes me an asshole too. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, or so they say. I've never been good with opening myself to a person. My father always said that emotions get in the way and it's best to shove them aside. It's how I was raised. While other children were given hugs, I was taught to maintain my distance and not to get attached. It was a paradise growing up.

My solution to all this fuckery is simple; party like there's no tomorrow. Why would I have one girl when I could have them all? Doesn't make sense, right? I had the world at my fingertips. I was rich, good looking, and I had it all. But then she came along, and knocked me off of my ass. She literally knocked me off my ass. She was running around campus and knocked me over when she wasn't looking.

It was her who made me want to be better. She was the reason I suddenly had feelings. I could feel when she was around me. She had feelings for me and I had no idea why. Why would she even look at me twice? She knew what kind of guy I was from the start and she still stayed. There was a time when I did try to stay away from her but that proved to be nearly impossible. She was like nothing I've ever seen before. She was beautiful inside and out.

Spending time with her it brought out feelings that scared me. My heart pounded at the sight of her. Anger flowed through my veins at the sight of her with another guy. All these feelings she brought out in me were foreign and I didn't know what to do. So, I did the only thing I could think of to do; ignore her and be an asshole.

She deserved better than me and I don't know why she hasn't seen that yet. I've been keeping her at arm's length thinking that these feelings would disappear and then I'd be off to the next girl but it doesn't work that way. Not with her anyways.

I was sitting in the couch thinking about Bella when the front door swung open. Emmett walked in looking extremely pissed.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Emmett asked cowering over me.

What the fuck? "To who?"

"Don't act like a dumbass. I told you that if you hurt her I was going to have to hurt you," Emmett said. "Now, what the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," I said. I wouldn't dream of hurting her, yet I hurt her just by being me.

"Bella came to Rose's last night crying, so don't tell me you didn't do anything!" Emmett cowered over me, clearly pissed off. Shit.

Bella was crying? Shit, what the fuck did I do? I looked down to the floor and he took my silence as an answer. "Well, you better fix it or else I will kick your scrawny little ass."

With that Emmett walked back out the door and slammed it shut.

"Fuck!" I through the remote across the room and buried my face in my hands.

What the fuck was I supposed do now? The asshole in me is singing with joy. _This is what you wanted, Edward, remember_? Push Bella away so she'll leave and then you'll be free from her. You can go back to your old debauched life. It was what I wanted…or want. Fuck, I don't know what I want.

I want Bella, don't I? Easy and simple but things are never simple with me? I didn't know what to do. I needed to do something and I need to do it fast before it's too late.

* * *

**BPOV**

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. I couldn't properly open them so I settled for squinting. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. This place didn't look familiar. The events of last night played over in my head and brought a slight smile to my face. Rosalie. Things were finally better with Rosalie and I. I had my best friend back and that made me smile.

Thoughts of Edward filled my mind and the smile faltered. I shouldn't be thinking about him. Too dangerous. I left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Rosalie had the music playing loudly while she cooked. Her and Emmett were singing and dancing to Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce. I leaned against the wall and watched the scene unfold before me. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. They handed each other plates and moved around the kitchen while shaking their asses. Emmet was singing Beyonce while Rosalie was Lady Gaga.

Half way through the song it was too much for me to bear and I began to giggle. Emmett screamed in surprise and it was the girlish scream I've ever heard, which made me laugh even harder. If Emmett screams like a girl then you know you really scared the living shit out of him. Rosalie just jumped back and held her hand to her heart.

"That's not funny, Bella," Emmett said trying to look mad. I held my finger up telling him that I couldn't answer him. I couldn't stop laughing that I fell to the floor as I slid down the wall. Soon, Rosalie joined me and the two of us just lost it.

"Harty har har," Emmett said. He then proceeded to mumble under his breath only making me laugh harder. Typical, Emmett.

"Are you hungry? We're making waffles," Rosalie asked after we managed to control the giggles.

I smiled widely, nodding my head. "I would love some."

They turned the radio back on and soon we were all in the kitchen singing and dancing to Lady GaGa. After we finished eating, Rosalie apologized saying that she had a nine o'clock class this morning and she had to go. She hugged me tightly before rushing out the door. Now, it was just Emmett and me sitting at the table. There was a long silence between us. We kept giving each other weird looks and soon we began laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Emmett, there's no need to act weird around me. I'm fine. If you have something to say, spill it," I said.

"Did Edward do something to hurt you?" he asked seriously. "Because if he did, I swear I will kick his ass! Don't worry, Bella, I got your back."

Emmett got really excited and smashed his fist on the table. Whoa, there big guy. "Okay, Emmett. Back away from the knife, and calm down."

I saw him relax, and I gave him a small smile. "Good. Don't worry about Edward. He didn't do anything." Quite literally. I hadn't heard from him in almost two weeks.

"Then why are you upset. I can see it in your eyes Bells. I don't like it. I talked to him this morning." My heart broke at the sight of this big, bear. He's one of the best brother's a girl could ask for, even though we aren't technically related.

"Oh my god. What did you say to him?" God, what if he punched Edward?

He chuckled. The bastard chuckled. "This isn't funny, Emmett!"

"Bella, the guy makes you cry, and you still worry if I hurt him," Emmett said with an unbelieving smile. "I just gave him a warning that's all."  
I let out a breath of relief. Emmett made a good point though. Here I am worried about him, and he's probably out with one of the many. I felt a pain in my chest, and it took everything in me not to cry.

"Emmett I'm a big girl, and I can take of myself. Edward and I are just fine. I'm just being self-conscious, that's all," I said.

He gave me a wary look. "Are you sure that's it?"

I plastered on a smile. "Of course." He looked at me one more time before fully smiling at me. After we finished eating, we cleared our plates and parted ways. I walked inside my math class fully dreading the next two hours in here.

Ever since my last encounter with Mike, we haven't spoken and I haven't sought him out. If he wanted to talk to me then he would. I hoped he would. I paid close attention to what the teacher was teaching us. I was on the verge of failing this class ever since I lost my study partner.

I tried not to dwell on that thought before I started bawling in class. That would be embarrassing. I took copious amount of notes and by the end of class it made no sense to me whatsoever. The professor dismissed class and I sat there thinking to myself, I'm so completely fucked. I stood to collect my things but I ended up shoving everything to the floor by mistake.

"Shit," I said.

I kneeled on the floor to pick up my things. I was missing my notebook and I looked around for it. A hand reached out in front of me with my notebook. The hand belonged to Mike. I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Here, you forgot this," he said. I took my notebook and shoved it in my bag.

"Thanks, Mike," I said.

I expected him to turn around and leave but instead he stood there looking at me. He opened his mouth and closed it. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I'll see you around Bella," he said. I could tell that that's not what he was planning on telling me, but before I could call him back, he was already out the door. I sighed and headed for the library for a much needed math study session.

I was in the library for hours and I still didn't understand the material as well as I could. I checked my phone and I had a missed call from Rosalie. I called her back but the line was busy so I just headed home. Just as I left the library I bumped into some and it nearly knocked me over.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I found my balance before I fell and looked up. I was face with none other than Erin and Haley.

"Bella, omg are you okay. I swear I wasn't looking," Haley said worriedly.

I waved her off. "Oh please, who are you talking to? I'm completely clumsy."

"That's true," they both said.

I made a face at them. "Ha, that was really funny."

"Bella, were have you been? You forgot about us already? Do we mean nothing to you?" Haley asked dramatically.

"I've been around," I said with a shrug.

Erin smirked at me. "Right, with Edward huh? How is Edward?"

I looked down. "I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him in nearly two weeks."

"Oh fuck no! Do I need to do some ass kicking right now? That little fucker…I swear to God. That boy better sleep with one eye open," Erin said like a crazy person. Note to self, never make Erin mad.

She kept going on and on. "Erin," I said. "Erin. Erin!" I finally cried.

She finally shut up and looked at me. "Erin, its fine, really. He's just been busy and so have I."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

I nodded."Positive."

"If it was something else…" Erin said giving me a look.

"I swear if it was something else, I will give you full permission to kick his ass," I said teasingly. Erin rolled her eyes at me while Haley laughed.

After a short pause Haley looked at Erin and some sort of unspoken conversation passed through them. They turned to look at me. This can't be good.

"Bella, we know what you need. Go home, and change into something comfortable but sexy, and we'll come pick you at six," Haley said.

Before I could argue they ran off with one last, "Good-bye, Bella!" I sighed. Damn it. There was nothing I could do so I headed home and prayed I wouldn't get arrested tonight.

When I got home Alice and Rose were already there. Alice ran to me squeezing me tightly crying that she was happy that Rose and I had reconciled.

"My girls are together again! All is right with the world," she cried. She literally started crying. Rose and I pulled Alice in for a group hug and even I got a little teary eyed. It was nice having the trio back together again.

After telling them of my conversation with Haley and Erin, they both agreed to join me on our outing. I sent Erin a quick text telling her about the plus two tonight. Both Alice and Rose decided to play dress up with me but for once I didn't complain. Well, not as much. Rose smacked me saying that she missed doing this for the past month so I put my distaste for dress up and sucked it up for Rose.

They ended making me look hot so I couldn't really complain. Erin and Haley marched in at six as if they owned the place. I didn't expect anything different from them. They've met Alice and Rose before so there was no awkward first meeting.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we headed towards the entrance for a cab. Erin and Haley insisted we take a cab. I had no idea why, but we just went along with it.

Erin and Haley smiled wickedly. "Well, Erin here, her dad is this big shot patent lawyer and he brought in this one dude lots and lots of money. This guy happens to be a powerful guy and his son works with company that sells concert tickets. Long story, short we have box tickets to Kings of Leon tonight and free booze! Do you love me?"

My jaw dropped. The Kings of Leon? I could die happy after tonight. "Oh baby, do I!"

Alice and Rosalie squealed and jumped up and down. This is turning out to be one of the best nights of my life. When we arrived at the Paramount Theater in Seattle where they were performing, Erin walked up to the box where people buy their tickets. Erin came back with five tickets and we all squealed like teenage girls. We ran towards the entrance. The guard directed us towards the box seats and we skipped the entire way there.

We entered box number 17 and my face lit up. It was a beautiful large room with a little balcony to watch the show. There was a bar and a few couches. It was perfection. We all walked around like we were Alice in Wonderland. Erin passed us all a round of beers and we waited for the show to begin.

The opening band was Franz Ferdinand and they were amazing. I cheered and sang along to the songs I knew. We drank beers and for once in a really long time I felt…happy. I felt happy and free. Nothing could bring me down. I was with my best friends, listening to amazing music. When the Kings of Leon opened I nearly passed out with all the screaming I did.

"I love you Jared!" Erin and Haley screamed. The opened up with Closer from their 'Only by the Night' album. God, I love this song. We sang along and drank beer after beer. Eventually we switched to margaritas, and switched back to beer. It was a night of beer and good music.

"You know Bella, I have to say something to you," Rosalie slurred. I nodded for her to go on while drinking my beer. "I wanna say I'm sorry for being a bitch about Edward. I didn't mean to be."

"Is'okay Rose. I know you were jus' lookin' out for me," I said.

"No it's not. I should've been there for you. Instead I jus' made you feel like shit. If he's what you want, then go for it."

I groaned. "No, he don't want me."

Haley leaned in. "Make him want you. Trust me; you have the power to do it. I mean, look at you!"

Soon Alice and Erin stepped in giving me suggestions on how to make Edward mine. I shook my head at all their crazy ideas. Show up to his house in a long trench coat and nothing else. I nearly spilled my beer when Rosalie suggested it. I don't even own a trench coat.

I shook my head, regretting the moment I did it because the walls around me began to shake. "Nice one guys, but if he wants me, he's gonna have to try harder than that." They agreed with me and let the subject drop. We just kept drinking and ogling the Kings of Leon from afar. We danced, sang along, and drank.

The most amazing night of my life ended as fast as it came. We took a cab back home and we all went back to mine and Alice's dorm and talked some more. Drunk talking was fascinating. We probably won't remember a thing in the morning. Sometime when the sun was coming up we all fell asleep in the common room floor.

The sun was shining brightly in my face. I opened my eyes slowly looking around me. Erin and Haley were knocked out asleep lying next to each other. Alice was on the couch with her arm and leg sticking out. Rosalie was next to me, snoring. I stood up and groaned at the massive headache I had. Oh Jesus, Mary, and the Joseph. This is painful.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and I looked like shit. Memories from last night slowly started coming back to me. Kings of Leon, drinking, and more drinking. Oh boy. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I somehow managed to get up and go get coffee and donuts for everyone. I even stopped by Taco Bell to get us some hangover food.

When I got back, they were awake. Well, somewhat awake. Their faces lit up when they say me carrying bags of food and coffee.

"Oh my god, Bella I love you. I want to make-out with you," Haley said grabbing coffee and a taco.

Rose got out of the bathroom and smiled. "Yes, hangover food. Thanks, Bella."

We ate in silence and grunted at each other. Something was bothering me. I kept thinking about last night. Rose's words kept ringing in my ear.

"_No it's not. I should've been there for you. Instead I jus' made you feel like shit. If he's what you want, then go for it."_

I stared at Rosalie holding my taco in the air. She glared at me. "What are you looking at? I'm hungry, okay?" She said with a mouthful of food.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday? About me going for what I want?" I asked knowing well that she understood me.

She put her taco down and swallowed her food. She looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I did."

I smiled at her and felt so much love towards her. "Good, I'm glad. I have to go do something." I stood and grabbed my jacket. "Good-bye guys! I'll be back later."

Just before I left I heard Erin say, "What the hell just happened? I'm confused."

I walked over to Edward and Emmett's dorm. It was one in the afternoon so he should be home. It was all or nothing. Either he wanted all of me or none of me. No more in between. I should have done this from the start but I was too selfish. I wanted him in any way I could get him but it's just not enough anymore.

I wasn't sure why I had to do this now, but I figured I'll lose the nerve later. My head throbbed and pounded with the rhythm of my feet. It was time to take a chance and go for what I wanted. I found myself in front of Edward's door. I stood in front of the door just staring. I should probably do this when I'm not hung-over…No! Bella, you need to do this now.

I raised my hand and knocked three times. The door swung open with an amazing looking Edward standing behind it. Wow, he really looks good. Now is not the time to be thinking about that Bella, I scolded myself.

"Bella?" His voice was even sexier than I remember.

Oh fuck, I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Sorry. I hope you all read it and review it. I promise chapter 13 is being written. I know nothing about the Paramount Theater in Seattle so I did the best I could. Thank you to those who are still sticking with me. Review. And, yes KOL is my favorite band and I have a crush on Jared the bass player. Google him. Trust me you won't regret it. **


	13. I Feel Wonderful

**An update and it hasn't even been a month! Hello, we're back with another chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Fanfiction is being a bitch and didn't send me any alerts for any reviews. But, I kept checking and everyone who left me a review, I DID reply. Check your inboxes because I replied to everyone. Don't know why I'm not getting alerts but I figure if I'm not getting them, then no one is.**

**I'm sure a lot of you have noticed but this E/B relationship is inspired by Logan/Rory from the Gilmore Girls. I'm obsessed with that show and with Rory/Logan(clearly it shows). Sorry if it's too similar to Rory/Logan. **

**I left it a slight cliffhanger last time, well read on :) Thanks for reading and drop me a line telling me what you're thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. If I did, I'd be filthy rich...which I'm not. **

**

* * *

**

_Don't wanna need you_  
_But it's where I'm at_  
_Thinkin' bout you every day_  
_How come I was made that way?_

_But I feel_  
_Wonderful_  
_Yes, I feel_  
_Wonderful_

_God, it makes me feel so blue_  
_Everytime I think about you_  
_All of the heat of my desire_  
_Smokin' like some crazy fire_  
_Come on here_  
_Look at me_  
_Where I stand_  
_Can't you see my heart burnin'_  
_In my hands?_  
_Do you want me?_  
_Do you not?_  
_Does it feel cold, baby?_  
_Does it feel hot?_

_Wonderful by Annie Lennox_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

I blinked a few times. His green eyes bore into mine and I suddenly forgot what I was doing here.

"Bella?" he called out again. I shook my head and snapped out of it. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Edward. We need to talk. Can I come in?" I didn't wait for his response, and just marched inside as if I owned the place. Rosalie would be proud.

It looked like crap in here. I looked around, and was happy that Emmett was nowhere to be found. I turned back around and noticed Edward looking at me funny. God, he looked good. Like, really good. I hadn't seen him in so long, and boy was he pretty. I mentally scolded myself. Bella, snap out of it! You are a woman on a mission. You tell him what you want and if he doesn't give it to you, just walk away. _You can do it_, I kept chanting in my head.

"Are you okay? You look kind of out of it. Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going to stay long." I took in a deep breath. _You can do this_, I repeated. "Look, Edward, I can't do this anymore. This thing we have going. I just..I just can't."

His eyebrows creased. "What do you mean?"

"This weird twisted, casual thing we have going on. Edward, I'm a girlfriend girl. I like having boyfriend, male escorts or whatever you want to call them," I said. I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "This has been fun, and wonderful but I need more. If you don't want more then…then, we can still be friends." Please want more. Please want more.

He laughed humorlessly. "I see what you're trying to do here."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just telling you how I feel. I don't want to hide what I'm feeling anymore. It's not fair to me or to you. And, clearly you don't want more, so I'll just get out of your hair," I said trying to ignore the big pang in my chest.

I tried to walk past him but his arm reached out for me not letting me leave. "Whoa, where are you going? This conversation didn't end yet."

"I think it did when I said I'm leaving," I shot back.

"You're mad? You come here, unannounced tell me about your feelings and then you give me an ultimatum-"

"I did not give you an ultimatum!" I said cutting him off. I wanted to hit him and make-out with him all at the same time.

"No, then what was it? You didn't even give me a chance to say what I'm feeling."

I groaned. "Fine, what are you feeling?" My head pulsed so loudly and I was feeling a little queasy. I wish I had brought a taco with me.

He began pacing back and forth running a hand through his hair. He walked over in front of me. "I feel…God, I don't know what I feel."

If he's not fighting for me then that says it all. "That about sums it all if you don't feel anything. Excuse me." I walked by him and walked out the door. I felt my heart beating erratically. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I tried. If he didn't want more, at least I know I tried.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward called out but I only walked faster. He finally caught up to me and stopped me. He held my shoulders but I kept my face down not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. "Bella, look at me."

I turned my head slowly towards him. His green eyes bright and beautiful. "I want to be your boyfriend."

I half chuckled, half sobbed." Yeah right. I don't think so."

He looked at me angrily. "And, why not?"

"Because you told me you didn't want to be my boyfriend."

Edward looked at me sadly and gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "I never said I didn't want to. Bella, please just believe what I'm saying. I'll be your boyfriend."

I made the mistake of looking into his beautiful, green eyes. "I don't know…"

"Bella, you came to me to tell me how you felt and this is how I feel so just please, believe me."

I wanted to believe him. I really did. "Edward, I don't think…"

He groaned in frustration, and then his lips were against mine. They were soft, but urgent. It was rough, but gentle. I quickly melted into his arms.

"Edward, I know you're excellent in that department," I said blushing slightly. "But, I don't know. I really want to believe you."

"Then believe me, because you are not getting rid of me that easily." He smiled and kissed me once more.

"Okay then. So you're my boyfriend," I said slowly.

He smiled, nodding. "Yes, and you are my girlfriend." He pulled me in and kissed me some more. "I think I'm an excellent boyfriend."

I giggled, placing my lips on his. I've missed this. I've missed him. This could work and I'm going to do my damned best to make it work. Good job, Bella. You got what you came here to do.

After a full on make-out session on his couch, my stomach growled. My stomach always did have good timing. I blushed brightly and stood up a little too quickly. I fell back on the couch holding my head.

"Too fast. Still hung-over," I said.

Edward laughed. "Bella, is hung-over? Who would've thought? Let's go put some food in your stomach."

We drove to a small diner and I nearly scared our waitress. I ordered food for about five people. She looked at my stomach to see if I was feeding for two but nope she found nothing but a flat stomach. Edward looked at me with disbelief as I ordered.

I was thinking hang-over foods as I ordered. "Okay, first I need water and coffee. But can you make it really strong coffee, please." I glanced over the menu. "To start I'd like an order of mozzarella cheese sticks. Then, can I have an order of three pancakes with two eggs, and sausage. I'll also have the macaroni and cheese. I was wondering if maybe you can add garlic mashed potatoes to that plate?"

I looked up at her waiting for her response. Her wide eyes, nodded at me while she wrote that down. "Great, I'll have that. And, that'll be all for now. Edward, what do you want?"

He just stared at me with his jaw on the floor. I was slightly confused. I looked up at the waitress who looked at me funny. What? Edward shook his head and ordered pancakes and eggs. The waitress left and then it was just Edward and I. Edward, my boyfriend. I wanted to scream it aloud but I was too hung-over for that.

"Did you invite other people while I wasn't looking?" he asked teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh. I told him about the most amazing night of my life last night. I retold him the events of the concert and just how much booze was involved. He laughed at all the crazy things Erin and Haley did and about the amazing box tickets. He smiled and listened as I rambled on and on. He had this smile on his face I couldn't describe. It made my body tingle.

I began to eat as soon as my plates were placed in front of me. Hangover food is the best food ever. I scarfed everything down and ate almost everything. I left a few bits of every plate I had ordered. I looked up at Edward who was just staring at me like I grew a third head.

"What?" I asked.

"You never ceased to amaze me," he said in wonder. I smiled stupidly at him.

The waitress came back for our bill, gave me a dirty look before walking away. I rolled my eyes and quickly picked up the bill before Edward could. I felt something underneath the bill. I pulled out a slip of paper with a number and a name.

I laughed looking at it. "I think that's for you."

"Really? I thought it was for you. She did keep looking at you," he joked.

I shrugged. "Meh, she's not my type."

He laughed and glanced at the paper one more time before he crumpled it up and threw it on the plates. I couldn't contain my smile. Edward tried to pull the bill from my hands but I held it tightly against my chest.

"Bella, give me the damn bill. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay for this?" he asked.

"A good boyfriend," I said.

After five minutes of arguing, I finally won when I ran to the waitress and handed her three twenties, and told her to keep the change. Edward mumbled the entire way home. I teased him and called him a child. It is normal for a woman to pay for a meal. This isn't the 1900s.

I was tired and needed some sleep so walked me to my dorm. I opened the door and called out for Alice but she didn't answer.

"Guess she's not home," I said. "Thanks for breakfast Edward." He put his hands at my waist and pulled me towards him.

"No, thank you for breakfast," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It was my pleasure."

"Dinner?" he asked.

I pecked him quickly. "Yes, sounds good."

"I'll call you," he said in between kisses.

He kissed me once, twice, and three times before he left. I had the cheesiest smile on my face as I changed for bed. It was two in the afternoon but I could care less. I needed my nap and I needed it now.

**RPOV**

Bella was my best friend from the moment she shared her lunch with me because my mother forgot to pack mine and Jasper's lunch. She was the new girl. Of course Alice would get her claws into her first. I remember Alice dragging her into the cafeteria and shyly mumbled hello to all of us. Everyone began eating except for Jasper and I. Bella noticed we weren't eating and pulled out her PB&J split it in half and gave it to me and Jazz. She even gave us cookies and her juice box. Bella is like that. She's kind, sharing, and truly a wonderful to have.

I'm extremely protective of her because of that. She's has a big heart and people tend to take advantage of that. She's grown up to be a strong young woman but it's my duty as her best friend to shield her from anyone who wants to hurt her. Edward Cullen for example.

Ever since the douche-bag Jacob was in her life, I make sure to watch out for the guys in her life. Jacob was the biggest asshole. I wanted to kill him. I would've too had Jasper and Emmett not come and stopped me. I would've ripped him to shreds for what he did to my best friend. She didn't want me to hurt him, because that's who Bella was. She still cared for him even though he had hurt her.

Which is why I tried to protect her from Edward. He's no good for her. He can't give her what she needs. I know Bella better than I know myself and what Edward can give her won't make her happy. I fought and fought but I couldn't stop it. Bella made her choice and she chose him. It hurt like hell when she chose him. I knew Bella didn't want to choose between her best friend or Edward. She wanted me to accept it and have us both in her life, but I just couldn't. I couldn't stand by and just watch her get hurt.

I missed her terribly on our time apart. I hated not being able to talk to her about what's going on in my life. I blamed Edward. He was the one who caused all this. But, as time went on, I realized that I was wrong. I was wrong in leaving Bella. I should have supported her no matter what. I should have been there for her, like she always was for me.

When Royce, my middle school boyfriend broke my heart, Bella was there for me. She held my hair while I cried. We ate buckets of ice cream and stacks of pizzas while we watched Titanic. Why couldn't I be supportive of her? And, when she showed up at my doorstep crying because she was wondering what she had done wrong, I couldn't turn away.

I let her cry, and stroked her hair like she had done to me. I was there with my best friend and for the first time in weeks I felt good. During the day I kept thinking about Edward and Bella. I thought about it in class, on the way to the dining hall.

Yes, I hated Edward. Yes, he was a sleaze ball but Bella liked him. Bella wanted him. I could learn to tolerate him for Bella's sake. And, if in fact he does something to Bella, I could just rearrange his face. I could do that couldn't I?

At the concert I realized that I could do that for Bella. If he is what she really wants, then far be it for me to keep him from her. I wasn't going to mess things up this time. I told her what I thought and soon were all coming up with plans for her to get him to make up his mind. She profusely denied my idea to show up at his house in a trench coat and nothing more. What? I had a feeling that idea would've world one hundred percent.

The morning after she asked me with a determined face if I had really meant what I had said. Without a doubt, I told her yes, I had meant it. She smiled and quickly excused herself. _You go, Bella. You go get what you want._

Erin was completely confused and I told her to shut up and eat her taco. I headed to class with the worst hangover and when I walked back home, I saw Edward and Bella walking towards her dorm. I resisted the urge to scream at them to get a room when they started making out. I smiled to myself and began walking up the stairs.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me and I stopped. I slowly made my way down the stairs, making sure they didn't see me. They finally kissed good-bye and Edward walked toward his dorm. I followed quickly behind him and waited for him to go inside.

I knocked on his door and waited. He opened the door and looked a little shocked. "Oh hey Rose, Emmett's not home."

"I know. I came here to see you," I said.

"Me?" His eyebrows

"Yeah, look can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Edward nodded and ushered me inside. "Yeah, come on in."

It was messy inside. Clothes everywhere and empty take-out boxed everywhere. There was a reason why I never stayed here and Emmett stayed at my place. Smell al little funky in here too.

"Look, let me cut to the chase. Bella is my best friend and my duty as her best friend is to protect her from assholes like you." I paid no attention to his reaction and kept on talking. "But, you are what she wants and I'm not going to get in the way of her happiness."  
"I know you hate me Rose but believe me when I say that Bella means a lot to me and I won't hurt her," Edward said.

I shook my head. "No, I don't hate you Edward. I don't particularly like you but I don't hate you. And for Bella's sake you better be right. If she comes to me crying over your ass one more time, I will not hesitate to castrate you. Got it?"

I stared him down waiting for him to look away but he never did. He's better than I thought. My glare turned into a small smile and I stuck my hand out to him. He shook my hand and I felt happy at how things worked out.

* * *

**Yes, I totally stole Rosalie's line from Eclipse :) So, thoughts? Leave me a review and let me know. **


	14. Sparks Fly

**Hello? Is anyone there? Well, hello everyone. I'm back and I'm back with a sad, and sorry face. I cannot apologize for the long wait. I went on a hiatus to focus on school but I'm back. I wish I could say this won't happen again but I will do my damn best to get you these chapters. I miss writing these characters and I have a schedule that I will do my best to keep. I hope I haven't lost people. **

**Last time on Life Should Come With a Map, Edward and Bella had become-WAIT FOR IT- boyfriend and girlfriend. About damn time too. You might need to reread to refresh your memory, hehe. **

**For those of you who read my other stories, well I'm going to finish this one before I begin anything else. I need to knock out my stories one by one. So enough about me and I truly am sorry. **

**Read, review. And review. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was then I wouldn't be in college because I'd be rich.**

* * *

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you, I know it's no good._

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would.._

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain..._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down._

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. _

_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile..._

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show..._

_**Sparks Fly** by **Taylor Swift**_

* * *

"Alice, can you quiz me on the flashcards please," I said tossing Alice my stack of flashcards. It was for my pre-cal class. I needed to memorize some of the formulas. Not sure if I've mentioned this before but I hate math with a passion though I believe I might have one or three hundred times.

"Ugh, please I need a ten minute break," Alice whined shoving the cards far away from her. "I say we take a ten minute break."

"We just had one." Honestly, what a bunch of lazy asses. Finals were coming up and they wanted a break? This is why we were all going to fail out of college, end up on the streets and selling our stuff for money. I'm being dramatic, I know, but finals stress me the fuck out.

"Those in favor of another ten minute break say 'aye'," Alice said.

Everyone in the room except me said, 'aye'. I scowled and let them have another ten minute break. I really needed one to be honest but I was more worried about not passing my math class than any of my classes. But fine, a ten-minute break is what everyone wants.

The entire group was over at Jasper's studying. Well, studying is clearly not the right word. We're all about the ten minute breaks. I haven't had a decent sleep for weeks. School was two weeks from being over. It was so close yet so far. I needed school to be over and I needed summer to be here. The best part about my summer was that Edward would be with me for most of it.

Edward. Just thinking his name makes me smile. It's been great these past few weeks with him. He's so attentive, he's there for me, and calls me. Not always when he says he will, but he calls nonetheless. It's all I can ask for. He's coming to Forks for a few weeks and then I'm going to Chicago for a few weeks. I'm nervous and excited. I've never been outside of Washington before. I'm meeting his parents and I'm terrified. I hope I make a good impression.

Even Edward and Rosalie were getting along.

"Please don't change it to some girly music," Edward said to Rose.

She glared at him. "Don't diss the Gaga or I'll kick your ass."

Well, they were _sort_ of getting along. They fought a lot but I couldn't be happier because at least they tried in their own weird way. That was more than enough for me.

"Yeah Edward, don't diss the Gaga," Emmett said dancing along to Gaga. Edward groaned. He wasn't a big fan of mainstream music. He didn't like to admit it, at least. I caught him singing to 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry when I arrived early for a date one night.

I've never laughed so hard watching Edward sing and dance along to that song. I'd never let him live it down. I shoved my books away and Edward laid his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed closing his eyes with a lazy smile on his face. He liked when I did that. I love that I can make him relax like that. It makes me feel powerful.

We ordered pizza and even studied some more. It was nearly 2 am when we were finished. Alice stayed the night with Jasper, and Emmett was staying with Rose. Edward walked me to my dorm. Edward and I were at the point in the relationship were I was ready to take it the next level; if you catch my drift. But it seems as though Edward had other plans.

Every time that we were intimate he'd stop us. It was frustrating me to no end. I mean he's been _around,_ so why can't he do that with me? Goodness, don't I feel like such a slut whining about this. When did I become a fan of sex? It didn't exactly have great results last time I did it.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a little pull. "You want to come in?" And have hot, crazy sex all night? I kept that last part to myself. Didn't want to freak him out or anything, unless he was into that kind of thing.

He looked completely torn. "Ah, I really shouldn't."

I felt my face fall. Really? "Look Edward, I'm not a little girl anymore. So, please just tell me what your deal is?"

He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Bella, I just can't okay." He gripped my waist and pulled me towards him. "Trust me; you have no idea how much I want to."

"Then let's go," I said suggestively. I kissed his lips, sucking on the bottom and giving it a little bite. His hands slipped further down my ass and gave it a squeeze.

I moaned into his mouth and then he pulled away. "Fuck-Bella, I can't." I groaned letting him go and leaning against the door. "You have no idea how much I want to, but it's just not the time now."

"Why?" I whined. God, Bella, could you be any more of a whore? Just put a dollar on my head and call me Sally.

"Because I want things to be right. I have to make them right." He grabbed my chin, tilting it up and pressing his lips softly on mine. I sighed into his lips. He was right; it was better for us if we waited.

"I know, you're right."

He kissed me again, a little rougher this time. "Good night, Bella."

I smiled at him. "Good night, Edward."

I watched his ass as he walked away. Boy had a nice behind. I shook my head of perverted thoughts and headed inside. I should be happy Edward is waiting. That way I know he's serious about this relationship. That makes me happy. I ended up falling asleep with a goofy smile on my face.

* * *

The following week I was out getting coffee with Haley and Erin. Since we don't see other during volleyball we make sure we make time to see each other. We were talking about plans for the summer and agreed that we would hang out together. Haley was heading to the UK with her family and Erin was going to Hawaii with hers. The last few weeks of summer we decided to have giant beach. It sounded like the perfect way to end the summer.

When I finished my coffee I headed to the line to get more. As I waited there was a girl who looked at me as though she recognized me. She kept staring at me and it was making nervous all the staring. She walked up to me. "Are you, Bella?"

"Yes," I said with a confused look. I did not know this girl. She was shorter than me with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. I'm sure I'd remember her face.

"You are pretty," she stated. Then she looked down and mumbled to herself, but I didn't catch it word for word.

She looked up and her eyes were watery. "Oh god, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I didn't mean to bother you."

Before I could ask her what she meant she walked away. What the hell was that? I watched her leave the coffee shop, completely bewildered. I grabbed my coffee and sat back down.

"Do you know who that was?" Erin asked as I sat down with wide, crazy eyes.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. She came up to me and asked me if I was Bella. Then she said I was pretty and I swear I heard her say that she wished he felt the same way about her. What ever that means? That was really weird."

"I think I know who she was. Remember your friend, Mike?" I nodded. "Well, that's his girlfriend, Jessica."

Oh. Why would he tell her about me? Mike, why do you make yourself miserable? I sighed and just shook my head. We didn't talk about Mike anymore and just hashed over the details of our summer vacation.

Erin and Haley walked me back to my place. They stayed for a little while talking with Alice and Rose. They boys soon came over and we ordered pizza and watched movies. It was a reoccurring tradition and I hoped we'd never stop doing this.

* * *

"WE ARE FREE!" Alice cried. "No more homework. No more studying. And no more school!"

"Yeah, not until September," I said.

"Why are you trying to kill my high?" She asked looking at me with a sad expression.

Of course I was excited for summer. I get to spend it with Edward. How awesome is that? First we were heading back to Fork for two weeks. My dad wasn't going to be there. Shocker. After Renee left us, he lived at work. He spent every moment at work until he was promoted to chief and transferred to Port Angeles. He technically still lives at home but he also has an apartment closer to work where he spends most nights. He promised he'd be home waiting for me but I have a feeling that he would forget I was coming. I left a message but I wondered why I did. What's the point?

"You know," Alice said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I'm really going miss this room. It was our first place together. We've had some great moments here and bad ones too. I wish it didn't have to end. I wish we didn't have to grow up."

I knew what she meant. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my future. Being a college student doesn't mean I have to have my life figured out yet. I just wish I had an idea.

"I know what you mean, Alice. Don't worry, it'll be fine because no matter what, we'll always be best friends," I said with a smile.

Alice shook her head. "No. We're more than that. We're sisters."

Alice and I hugged each other with tears in our eyes. Once all the touchy feely stuff was out of the way, Alice and I finished packing the rest of our belongings and putting them back in boxes. The boys came over and loaded everything in Emmett's hummer and the stuff that didn't fit in his was put it Jasper's car.

Before we left for our amazing summer I asked a passerby to take a group picture of us. I leaned against Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me and my hands rested on his arms. I was going to make copies of this picture and put it in my wallet.

Alice rode in Jasper's car, Rose in Emmett's and I rode with Edward. Our first destination was Forks. I was so excited to see Esme and Carlisle again. During our three-hour trip I took pictures of him driving. He looked incredibly sexy with messy hair and Ray Bans. We laughed, talked, and sang. Even though he says he hates mainstream music, he did not object to singing to some Rihanna with me.

"So, tell me about Forks?" Edward asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it's Forks. It's really not much. Its just a small town, where you know your neighbors and their business."

"I'm just excited to see Esme and Carlisle. They're just two cool parents," I said with a smile. "And, even though I'm not really their daughter, they've treated me like their own."

"What about your dad?"

I sighed. What about my dad indeed? I honestly had no idea. I don't know if he'll be home. I left a message but he never responded. Even if he is at the house, it's not like he's going to say much.

"My dad is probably going to be working most of the time. He won't be around much." I ended it at that. I turned up the volume and sang along to whatever song it was.

I could see Edward shoot me a glance. I'm sure sadness was written across my face. My dad didn't really give a shit about me. It's the truth. Growing up, he never paid much attention. As I grew older I just wasn't home. I was always with the group doing anything to entertain us in the boring town of Forks.

We managed to beat the rest of our friends home since Edward didn't tell me he had a love for racecar driving. I squealed as we pulled up to the Cullen residence. I missed them both so much. They were two of the most amazing people I know and have always been there for me when my real parents weren't.

Esme was outside the porch with a smile on her face. I ran out of the car once Edward parked and ran towards Esme. I wrapped my arms around her and she held me tightly. I missed this.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to have you home," Esme said.

"It feels good to be back." It felt real good.

She pulled back and grabbed my face in her hands. "You look beautiful. Absolutely radiant." She looked up and smiled. "Does it have anything to do with this boy," she added with a whisper.

I blushed ten shades of red and nodded. "Maybe."

I pulled Esme towards Edward who was watching us with a smile. "Edward I'd like you to meet Esme. Esme, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

I got all giddy saying boyfriend. It never got old. Esme pulled him in for a hug, surprising Edward. I smiled. That's just who Esme is. Kind, sweet, and loving to all people.

"It's wonderful to meet you I've heard a lot about you through Emmett and Jasper. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you so much for having me," Edward said with a charming smile.

Esme smiled. "It was no problem dear. You are welcome here anytime."

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked when he didn't appear.

"He got called into the hospital for an emergency. He'll be back before dinner though."

Two cars pulled up and Emmett honked. He pulled out of the car and rushed over to hug Esme. He lifted her off of the ground.

"Emmett put me down!" Esme cried.

"Sorry, ma. I just missed you," Emmett said with a sly smile.

"Then why don't you call me? You know I worry about you," Esme said smacking Emmett.

Emmett pouted, rubbing his arm. "Ow, ma. You didn't have to hit me."

This sent the group into a fit of laughter. It was funny watching Esme coo at him like a baby and take him inside the house to make him food. We grabbed our bags and brought them inside. The guest rooms were clean and ready according to Esme but she knows they won't be slept in. Jasper will be staying to Alice and Rosalie with Emmett.

Edward will be staying with me, or at least I hope he will. When I was in high school I'd always be sleeping here with the Cullen's and one day, Esme gave me a room. It was the best 15th birthday ever. So, Edward may or may not sleep there. I do have a king sized bed. Wink. Though we've never slept in the same bed, aside from that one time I was sick and I asked him to stay with me but that didn't really count.

Esme being Esme had a bunch of food ready for us to eat and we immediately dug in. Once I was finished I took Edward to my room and began to unpack some clothes. I missed this room. It was purple and the walls were covered with posters and pictures of the group. I have a bunch more to add to the wall once I get the films developed.

I watched Edward, as he looked around at all my stuff. He was looking at my pictures. "You went to your prom?" Edward asked looking at the prom section.

"Sadly, yes. My date was drunk and he puked on my dress. It was a great night, really."

He laughed. "Is this him?" I nodded. It was a picture of us hanging out at a party with his arm draped around me. "Looks like a loser if you ask me."

I smiled. "I was just happy someone was paying attention to me. His name was James and he was a baseball player. Here in Forks that's like major popularity status."

"What happened?"

I sighed. "Well, he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, Victoria. And, I…I just wanted to have fun, I guess." In reality I had broken up with Jacob about six months earlier and the wounds were still healing. I just wanted to forget about him.

Edward lay on the bed next to me, our heads facing each other. "Esme seems real nice," he said changing the subject.

"She is. She's the best mom, friend, and confidant. I'm lucky to have her in my life."

Edward looked like he was fighting something inside of him.

"What?"

He sighed. "What ever happened to your real mom?"

I felt myself shut off. I didn't like talking about my family. It really wasn't pleasant to think about. It wasn't Edward's fault that I didn't talk about things like that. It was just opening up old wounds I fought to keep shut.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'd understand," he said like he could read my thoughts. I needed to get over this and I won't be able to if I never talk about it.

So, for once in my life, I opened up to someone.

"No, I want to tell you. I trust you." I grabbed his hand and held it tightly against mine. "I haven't seen my mom since I was seven. She took off with a surfer dude and I haven't heard from her since." I shrugged indifferently but Edward knew better, giving my hand a squeeze.

I gave him a small smile. "Its no big deal or anything. Well, that's not true. It is but I try to pass it like this is something normal. It sucks. I mean, if you don't want to know your own daughter then I don't have room for a person like that in my life, you know?"

"It just sucks because my dad is so delusional. I feel that he hopes that one day she'll come back but she won't. She was never happy. I knew it even as a kid." I let out a gush of wind. Well, it seems I've been holding that in for a pretty long time.

"Even since then my dad ignores me. I remind him too much of my mom. So, I found parents in Carlisle and Esme. They were sent to me to help keep me sane."

I looked him and his eyes were watching me intently. There was so much emotion in his eyes and pity wasn't one of them. It was almost as if he understood me.

"It is both of their losses for them not to know what a truly beautiful and amazing daughter they have," he said making me blush.

"Thank you. Thank you for listening and just being here with me."

He hovered over me and he carefully brushed his fingers across my cheek. I felt the room become very hot.

"Bella, there is no where else I'd rather be." He bent down so painfully slow and his lips touched mine so softly. He pulled back and his green eyes just pierced right through me. They were dark and filled with an emotion I've never seen before. It was a dark and passionate look and it made me tingle all over. I lifted my hand to his face, tracing all over. He was beautiful and he was all mine.

The mood quickly changed and I no longer thought about the things that made me sad. It was just Edward and how he made me feel. Sparks flew as his lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine. Sparks flew as he whispered sweet words so softly and slow. I felt high. I was happy.

* * *

**There it is. Some ExB fluff there. I hope you liked it. Most of all I hope you read it. Thank you for your patience and next chapter is in the works. Some ExB fluff. Family time. Family drama. And then we're off to Chicago! **

**Review! I'll bake you cookies. Or better yet. Reviewers get a sneak peak at the next chapter. Sound good? ;D**

**All lyrics belong to Swift, Taylor. **


	15. It's Time to Let This Go

**Hello everyone! I'm back and I'm back for good. I've been so busy with school so sorry for the late update. But, my last finals are tomorrow so I'll be able to update more quickly. Especially now that I have a new beta! Her name is Jo aka Sunflowersongs here on FF. She writes amazing stories that you NEED to read. It's a need. Trust. **

**Thank you Jo! I truly appreciate all that you've done! You're the best. **

**Last time on LSCWAM the whole gang finished school and went to Forks. Yeah, thrilling.**

**Watch out. Some drama here. Dun, dun, dun. I hope my readers are still out there and don't hate me. Please review! I give teasers for next chapter. Read on and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just create plots and new characters hoping to make it entertaining for others.**

* * *

_This girl tires her best everyday_

_But it's all gone to waste _

_Cuz there's no one around_

_This girl she can draw, she can paint, likes to dance_

_She can skate_

_Now she don't make a sound._

_I'm still here but it hasn't been easy. _

_I'm sure that you had your reasons._

_I'm scared of all this emotion._

_For years I've been holding it down..._

_It's time to let this go._

_**This boy** by **James Morrison**_

When I awoke the next morning I was happy to find Edward next to me. He had his arms wrapped tightly around me and I sighed in contentment. I wish all of my mornings were this good. I carefully shifted so as not to wake him and looked at his beautiful face. He looked innocent and boy-like sleeping with his hair was sticking out in all directions.

I smiled and softly ran my fingers through his hair. Then my fingers traced down his face and I placed my palm gently on his cheek. He stirred and pulled me tighter against him. I probably looked like the Cheshire cat this morning with all my smiling. His eyes fluttered open and focused on me.

"Hi," he said, in what is possibly the sexiest and raspiest voice I've ever heard.

My stomach filled with butterflies. "Hi."

He closed his eyes and a lazy smile formed on his lips. I wanted to kiss his pouty lips. So I did.

Best. Morning. _Ever_.

Last night we had lightly unpacked and then I helped Esme with dinner. Once Carlisle came home we dined together and had a great time talking. Then Edward came back into my room and I held him captive there. He caved in rather quickly, much to my liking. Now I'm having the best morning ever, so it's a win-win for the both of us.

Some how come we left the bed? It was too comfortable and I just wanted to lay there with him all day and do nothing, but we had to be somewhat productive with our day. To start out my productive day, I helped Esme make breakfast. Rose and Alice helped as well and it was fun with just us girls making breakfast. We made eggs Benedict with Esme's bomb ass hollandaise sauce.

After breakfast Esme had to leave for work. She was the best interior designer in Port Angeles. Well, more like the best in the whole state of Washington, if I do say so myself.

Later that day, the gang was at the house just chilling and watching TV. Alice was painting her nails. Rose was fixing her hair. I was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling while the boys played video games. It was thrilling. Not. It was after lunch and so far our productive day has turned into a lazy day. After a while the ceiling held no entertainment for me anymore, so I got up to get us all some Pepsi.

From the kitchen I could hear Edward. The guys had given up on playing Call of Duty or whatever the hell that game was called. "Dude, I'm so bored," he said.

I let out a small laugh while walking over to him to hand him a can of Pepsi. "Welcome to Forks," I said while I handed the rest of the guys their drinks.

"We warned you man," Jasper said.

"I seriously forgot how boring it is here," Rose said while finishing straightening her hair. After she was done she laid her feet on Emmett's lap and he gave her a foot massage.

"I know right?" Alice exclaimed. She sat on Jasper's lap while fanning her hands and feet so the paint would dry.

Edward scowled while popping his can open and taking a sip. "Seriously, I just thought you guys were over exaggerating. There really is _nothing_ to do. Nothing!"

I smiled at his ability to be so cute without him realizing it.

"How did you guys _ever_ survive living here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't really know anything else besides this town." Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement. "Occasionally, we'd head out to Port Angeles or La Push but other than that we'd just stay here."

"Wait!" Alice cried jumping up. She had a sneaky smile on her face. "I remember how we occupied our time. Does Meadow Joint ring any bells?"

Wow, Meadow Joint. It's been a while since we've been there. I remember the last time we were. It was after our senior graduation. We went there to celebrate our freedom from the small, oppressive, hellhole that was Forks High School. The meadow was in the middle of nowhere and we had found it because there was nothing better to do than go exploring. We were bored and decided to talk a walk into the woods one day when we came across it. Just the life of a regular teenager.

We all laughed and smiled at Alice. Meadow Joint seemed like a good place to go.

"Aren't we a little old for that now?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, no," we all said.

Jasper stood up and grabbed Alice by the hand. "Let's do it!"

We all cheered and I pulled a very confused Edward by the hand and dragged him to my room. I grabbed an over sized backpack and tossed it to Edward.

"Put a spare change of clothes in there and a sleeping bag," I instructed.

Edward just stood there as I packed my bag with clothes, a flashlight, matches, and my camera.

"Would you mind telling me where we are going that would require matches and a change of clothes?"

"Only the best place in Forks," I said. Then I frowned. "Which, sadly, is very true." I shrugged and continued packing.

After Edward stopped annoying me with questions and we were all packed, we all jammed into Emmett's giant hummer. We drove through the forest and I was all giddy. It had been awhile since we'd been here.

"Umm, where exactly is this place? Narnia?" Edward asked, desperately trying to mask his fear.

I held his hand. "Aww, babe, are you scared?"

"No," he said a little too quickly causing me to smile.

"Uh-huh, sure." I patted his knee and he scowled at me in return.

The guys spent the rest of the trip calling Edward a pussy. When we finally arrived Alice, Rose, and I ran out of the car and did cartwheels in the large meadow with flowers everywhere. We took out the stereo and played music and we laughed, danced, and played some touch football. Edward was often close to me, holding me. His hands on my waist is pretty much the best feeling in the world. Once we were tired we sat down and drank beer.

Emmett placed his bag on his lap and looked up at us with a strange smile. "Guys, look what I found."

He pulled out a plastic bag and inside was the biggest joint I've ever seen. Meadow Joint indeed. How else would this place have gotten its name?

"Emmett! Where did you find that?" Rosalie asked, fighting a smile.

"It was in my room," he said with a shrug. He gave us all a look meant to convince us to partake in his evil plan.

"Come on guys, are we sixteen?" Rose asked shaking her head in disagreement.

Emmett shook his head in disbelief. "Don't even act like you don't want to."

"I agree with Rose, dude. We aren't sixteen," Jasper said. He couldn't contain that smile. He knew he didn't believe a word he just said.

Emmett gave us the stink eye and then proceeded to pout. We looked at each other with the question lingering in the air. To smoke the blunt or to not smoke the blunt? That is the question.

…

Ten minutes later.

We're all stoned.

I was doubled over in laughter at something Emmett did. I don't recall what he did but what ever it was, it was freaking hilarious. We were all laughing. I haven't been this high in forever. I felt light, airy, and just happy.

I turned to look at Edward. Damn he was _so_ pretty. His face was just so beautiful. I could stare at him for hours and find something new and wonderful every single time. He caught me staring and a beautiful smirk formed on his lips. I wanted to bite his lips.

The sun was rising when we packed up the hummer. After the effect wore off we drank more and made more memories. It was nearing six in the morning when we arrived at Casa Cullen. We all tiptoed into the house trying to sneak back into our rooms like a bunch of teenagers.

Emmett, the large hulk that he is, stepped on my feet causing me to fly. Edward grabbed me by my waist but since we were all lacking sleep he dropped me and fell on top of my back.

Oh, God. That hurt like hell.

"Oof!"

"Shhh!" came from Alice.

"Oh, my God, stop being so loud," Rose cried, "We'll wake up Esme and Carlisle."

No one was being anything remotely resembling quiet here. I'm sure we woke up Esme and Carlisle. Edward stood up, lifting me up with him. He apologized, grabbing my face in between his hands to see if I was injured. I assured him that I was not.

"Hello, kids."

Oh shit. That was Esme.

We froze and looked up. In the kitchen was Esme and Carlisle with amused expressions.

"Mom. Dad. Hey. Good morning," Emmett stuttered.

"Where have you been?" Esme asked.

"No where. We just took a field trip outside. To watch the…uh…sunrise. Yes, to watch the sunrise." That was Emmett's big response? Oh God, Emmett.

Alice faked yawned. "Well, mom and daddy we set our alarms to watch the sunset and now we're heading back to bed. Love you, bye."

We ran our asses back into our rooms. I let out a fit of giggles as I launched myself on my bed. Edward followed right behind me. He hovered over me and kissed me wherever he could reach. He started kissing my cheek and then my neck and then my shoulders. I was in freaking heaven.

His touch was too much. It was all I longed for. It was a toxic touch that was completely foreign. It was a magic touch. I always craved for more. I wanted it all the time. I knew we were getting closer to being ready. I was ready for more but I knew it was best if we waited, even though it was hard at times to stop.

I changed into my pajamas after our amazing make-out session and he did the same. I convinced him to sleep with me in my bed since we'd already slept in the same bed before. I just wanted him close to me all the time. Plus, I fell asleep wonderfully with his big arms wrapped around me.

I awoke to loud knocking. It was over and over again and wouldn't stop. I grunted and tried to fall back asleep. But whoever was knocking would not give it a rest.

"Go away!" I yelled. Edward was mumbling something I couldn't quite understand. He held me tighter and told me to ignore them.

"Wakey, wakey! We're getting breakfast at Forks Diner," Alice said in a loud, happy voice. How is she not hung-over?

"No!" I yelled at her.

"I swear, I'm coming in if you don't get up right now. I don't care how indecent you two are," Alice threatened. Like we were naked. Alice must think we're doing it like bunnies. If she only knew how untrue that is. Hopefully that'll change sooner rather than later.

Edward shot out of bed and angrily mumbled, "Alice we're up. Now go away!"

I didn't know what was funnier, Edward's angry expression or him telling Alice to go away. Alice left before I could get up and kill her myself. We lay back in bed just staring at the ceiling. I would suggest going back to sleep if I knew Alice would let us. And that would never _ever_happen.

"I'm going to kill Alice," Edward said.

I chuckled. I leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "Not if I kill her first."

I grabbed a towel and took a quick shower. The hot water felt amazing against my skin. Before my skin got to looking like a giant raisin, I dried off. It wasn't until after I got out of the shower that I remembered that I forgot to actually bring clothes.

Crap.

I'll have to walk out in my undies. He's seen my underwear before but at least I had a shirt on. This time he'll see my black bra and matching undies. I was nervous for him to see me like this. He'd see it eventually…but still. I was expecting a much more intimate atmosphere for that and not an embarrassing one.

"Edward?" I called out hoping he wouldn't be there.

"Yeah?"

Shoot.

"Uh, never mind."

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I poked my head out and saw Edward's back to me. I took in a deep breath and slowly stepped out. I tiptoed towards my dresser and Edward still stood there not noticing me.

Just as I was about to reach my dresser Edward turned around and said, "Hey, Bella have you seen my-"

He stopped and I could feel the heat of his gaze from head to toe. I turned around and saw his eyes were dark and heavy and roaming my body. He couldn't decide where to look, my legs or my boobs. I rolled my eyes and he just smirked at me.

He slowly walked towards me, never tearing his eyes from mine. I felt my body light on fire. It was really hot in this room, wasn't it? He looked like he needed to remove his shirt. And shorts. And pretty much all his clothes.

My back hit the wall as he trapped me with his hands on either side of me. His nose grazed my jaw and I nearly died right there. Then his lips kissed me right below my ear.

I felt his hot breath on my ear. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" he asked.

Heh, not on purpose anyway. "N-no."

"Fuck," he breathed. He closed his eyes and buried his face in my neck groaning. "Jesus, Bella. I'm trying really hard to be good here, but you aren't helping me."

He lifted his face to mere inches from mine and I could see his beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry?"

He chuckled and then he kissed me quickly, but hard. "Well, you should be."

He backed away and I missed his warmth. "Now, I am going to take a nice cold shower."

Then he disappeared into the bathroom. I was just frozen. That man is going to be the death of me. Well, as long as I didn't kill him first.

I quickly changed and instead of killing myself with trying to control my hair I just put it up in a braided ballerina bun. My hair was long. As in, almost as reaching my ass, long. But, Alice wouldn't let me cut it. She said that long hair is pretty and that once it's gone I'd miss it.

Once Edward and I were clothed we all left for the diner for some late breakfast. Breakfast was good anytime of the day to me. My favorite was breakfast for dinner, but I guess breakfast for lunch is okay too.

I ordered a meat lover's scramble with two sausages and two bacons on the side and three fluffy, buttery pancakes. Yum. My friends were too hung-over to say anything about my eating habits and that pleased me. We finished eating and headed back home.

For the rest of the two weeks we spent here nothing out of the ordinary happened. We went back to visit Joint Meadow a few more times. We even invited Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley once because we had run into them at the store.

They were clearly smitten with Edward and that is understandable. I didn't fault them one bit. I had missed them both. They came along on one of our shenanigans and they even brought their boyfriends. Angela was still dating Ben and Jessica was seeing Tyler. It was a mini high school reunion. It was a great day.

It was a few days before I was to get on a plane with Edward to visit Chicago. I was extremely anxious. I have always wanted to go to Chicago and eat their famous pizza. On a few occasions over the last two weeks, I had called Charlie, but either he wasn't home or just didn't want to answer. The one time he did answer, he was getting ready for work. I gave up. He didn't want to see me so fuck him.

I was so tired of being ignored by him. I'm his daughter. He should _want_ to be my father. I didn't need him as my father. I had Carlisle and he was more of a father to me than Charlie ever will be.

Before we left, I wanted to go pick up a few things I had left in my room back at Charlie's. Emmett let me borrow his truck and Edward offered to come with me. It was just an excuse to get out of the house. He was really bored these days.

We drove to my house, which was just a few miles from the Cullen's. I turned the music as loud as I could stand it and had the windows rolled down. It started to rain lightly and it felt nice against my skin. I snapped pictures of anything and everything. And of course pictures of Edward. Lots of Edward pictures. I wanted to capture every moment with him.

We arrived at my old place. It still looked the same. It was a small red house with the paint peeling and the porch falling apart. This house used to be beautiful. There had been a garden filled with so many flowers. It was colorful everywhere. Now, it was a dead house. No plants, no color, no life. I took some pictures, I'm not sure why.

I found the hide-a-key and went inside. The house was messy. There were take-out containers everywhere. I was a bit worried Charlie wasn't eating right. I took Edward's hand and took him upstairs.

Seeing my old room brought back painful memories. Memories of my mother. She was so beautiful. She had loved me then. I was her little princess. She had loved braiding my hair and reading me stories. Then it all changed. One day she was just…gone.

I wish I knew just what went wrong. Yes, I knew my mother was unhappy with my dad, but why'd she leave _me_?

Instead of thinking more of my mother, I packed up the things I came for as Edward wandered around the house. I packed a few warmer clothes, a few film cameras, and film. I always liked to take pictures and sadly I hadn't had all the much time to take pictures my first year of college. I needed to remedy that.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me. "Come here."

I walked out to find him looking up at the attic. He looked like a kid on an adventure. I swear, he's acting like he's never seen an attic before.

"I found a secret passageway," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, wow. A passageway to the attic."

I climbed the stairs and motioned for him to follow me. We both squeezed in, sitting Indian style. I haven't been here since I was a kid and thought monsters lived up here.

Edward looked at the boxes near him. Most of them were full of old pictures and old school cameras my mom had. I looked at them in wonder. I had completely forgotten about these. I'm taking a few with me, I thought.

I took a look in some boxes myself. I showed Edward old pictures of me when I was younger. He laughed at my big head I had when I was a baby. I really did have a giant head. I'm just thankful I grew into my giant head. If I hadn't then elementary school would have been hell for me.

I hit the bottom of one of the boxes and found a stack of letters. I pulled them out curiously. They were dated starting from the year 2000 and they were for me. I couldn't breathe. I saw in the corner of the envelope in perfect, neat writing.

_Renee Dwyer. _

I sat motionless. My eyes never left the stack of envelopes in my hand. I heard Edward call me, but I couldn't find any words to answer him. _Renee had been trying to contact me_? But, how? Why?

Edward shook my shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes. "Bella, someone is home and you are really starting to scare me."

I handed him the stack of letters and marched downstairs to face the man that had been lying to me my entire life. I saw Charlie and he looked surprised to see me. He was older. His mustache was filled with grey hairs and wrinkles were evident on his face. My father. My betrayer.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, like you care." I was so angry. How dare he do all he has done to me? Ignore me. Toss me aside. And worst of all; lie to me.

"Bella, what are you-"

"Don't talk please. Just for once in your life, listen to me," I interrupted. "Look at me, dad. Really look at me."

He was stood stiffly as he looked right at me. He noticed me for once. This wasn't the way I wanted to be noticed.

"Yes, dad. I'm here and I'm real. I am your _daughter_. I have been even since before Mom left." Charlie flinched. I didn't care if I was talking about things that made him hurt. They hurt me, too. "But you can't just ignore me or pretend I don't exist because it's easier for you."

Charlie shook his head. "Bella, I don't want to discuss this with you. I'm tired." He started to walk away but I blocked his path.

"No. I want to talk about it. Mostly, I want to talk about how you've lied to me all these years!"

I shoved a letter in his face. He looked at it and turned white as a ghost as he recognized it. How could he do this to me?

"My mother has been trying to contact me since I was ten. How could you _do_ this to me?" I was crying so hard it was difficult for me to see. "Fucking answer me!"

"Because she left, Bella! She didn't want us anymore. She broke us."

I shook my head as I tried to control my sobs. It all made sense now. I knew why she had left.

"No, daddy. She didn't want _you _anymore. You drove her away. Just like you drove me away. That's just what you do."

This man was not my father. He was a stranger. Always had been. "I hate you for taking the decision to talk to my mother again away from me. I hate you for driving her away. And most of all I hate you for never being there when I needed you the most."

I let out a strangled cry. I turned to see Edward with a pained expression. It made me sob harder. He had all my bags and for that I was thankful. It made leaving a lot easier. I picked up a few bags, headed for the door and before I left I turned towards Charlie.

"I feel sorry for you dad. You'll never get to see me grow into adulthood or ever really know just what a great person I am and am going to be. Good-bye dad."

I walked out the door holding in my tears. I dumped all the bags in the back of the truck. Edward drove back home. He held my hand and then I lost it. I cried harder and harder. Edward pulled the truck to the side of the road and pulled me into his arms.

I held on to him for dear life as I cried and screamed. He held me tightly and whispered to me that everything was going to be fine. He told me that I was going to be okay and that he was proud of me. That only made me cry harder.

I cried for my father. I cried for my mother. I cried for me. For the first time in my life I let myself feel of all the pain I had felt as a kid. I let the waves of hurt flow through me until they disappeared. I shed all the anger and resentment I had for my mother that I had held on to so tightly because I was so afraid that if I let it go, I'd lose any connection to her.

It all fell away.

For once, I was free.

* * *

**Yes. I went there. Drama with her dad. Will it be fixed one day? Maybe. That's for me to write and for you to eventually find out. I hope that you liked it! Please review and share your thoughts with me. Next chapter, we're off to Chicago! If one of my readers is from Chicago, then please PM me. I would love to know more about it. I've never been outside of California so I'd really appreciate your help. **

**Review=teasers. **


	16. This Modern Love Part 1

**This is an honest to god update. Can you believe it? Is anyone even there? Writers block is a cruel thing. Just as you want to start writing all your ideas it strikes you. It's a horrible thing to go through. This chapter was written in small sections. It's probably not too good in my opinion. But lucky for me I got me an awesome beta. Jo or better known as sunflowersongs she's a straight up G. Go read her stories. She has a new one called Jar of Hearts and its sooo good.**

**Last time on LSMWAP, the gang had gone to Forks. Smoked weed. And drank lots of beer. And the dramatic moment of Bella finding her mother's letters written ten years ago hidden in the attic. Bella lost it and with all the pent up anger she had in her heart, she told her father how she felt. It was a nasty argument. Lots of tears but Edward came to the rescue. Sweet, huh?**

**Read. Enjoy. If you don't review that's totally fine. If you do well you are awesome. If you read it you are awesome. Thanks for being patient with me.**

* * *

_What are you holding out for?_  
_What's always in the way?_  
_Why so damn absent-minded?_  
_Why so scared of romance?_

_This modern love breaks me_  
_This modern love wastes me_

_Do you wanna come over and kill some time?_  
_Throw your arms around me._

_This Modern Love by Bloc Party_

* * *

"Calm down, Bella. I don't want you to fall off your seat," Edward teased, "Only you could find a way to injure yourself sitting down."

"Hey, I resent that. It was just that one time. And, as I recall, it was you and Emmett who were having a paper ball fight," I said giving him the bitch brow I learned from Rosalie.

"I said I was sorry," he said with a frown.

"Yeah, well you know how incredibly unstable I am. I'm gravitationally challenged," I said.

He laughed and nodded his head. I smacked him on the arm for making fun of me. We were on a plane and this whole thing started because I jumped in my seat when the captain said there was about ten minutes until we land in Chicago. Chicago! I've always wanted to travel outside of Washington.

When we exited off the plane and went through security and all those annoying things, we went for our luggage. I was so giddy. Once outside I was like a little kid looking all around me. Edward kept pulling me to follow him. There was a nice car limo and a driver outside with a sign that said Edward Masen.

"Is that for us?" I asked in awe.

Edward just looked down at me and smirked. The driver loaded all our luggage and Edward ushered me inside the car. There were nice leather seats and a bar, which Edward immediately helped himself to. I just took a soda.

"So, do you like it?" Edward asked.

I stared at him in wonder. "Uh, I like freaking love this."

He smiled brightly. "Good."

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "Completely unnecessary, but it's beautiful. Thank you."

We drove around major landmarks of Chicago. I didn't bother with a seat belt, which Edward found a little unsettling. I practically had my face glued to the window. The Windy City. I was bouncing when we reached the hotel.

If the car and the small tour wasn't enough then the hotel room was a dream. It was a massive suite. There was a living room, bedroom and a bathroom. Oh, and the large, beautiful bathroom.

I ran to the window to look at the view. It was breathtaking. I felt Edward's hands wrap around my waist and his lips kissed my neck.

"This is so beautiful, Edward." I hugged him closer to me.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said pecking me with kisses that made me giggle.

The bed was so big, so soft, and oh so comfortable. I wish I could take this bed home with me. We decided to take a nap before we went site seeing. I could have slept on that bed for the entire week..

The week was going by too fast for my liking. There was so much to see and Edward was so perfect. He even took me to a Chicago Cubs baseball game. He looked so adorable with his cubs baseball cap.

On Tuesday Edward's mood changed. I'm sure it had to do with the fact that we were visiting his father later in the evening. He was so somber and quiet. It was making me nervous. I told him to keep it together because I was starting to have a panic attack. How bad could his father be?

When we arrived Edward did not want to get out of the car.

"Let's just cancel. I'll take you to dinner. It'll be a hell of a lot better then eating dinner with my dad," he said.

"No. What kind of impression would I make? Get out of the car Edward."

"No."

"Stop being such a pussy," I teased. He scowled at me and got out of the car. We walked up the doorway and he kept me close to him.

Edward stood there staring at the door. His jaw was clenched and his whole body was tense. I didn't know much about his father only that his name was Edward Masen Sr. and he was a famous lawyer. Other than that, I knew nothing about him. Edward wasn't really too chatty about his family, but then again, neither was I. Family sucks sometimes.

"Are we going to go in or…" I trailed off. Edward sighed loudly. He turned to me and grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

With my free hand I cupped his face. I wish he wouldn't be so stressed. It wasn't good for him. He turned his face and gave my palm a kiss. With a determined look he rang the doorbell. I gave him a reassuring smile.

I was starting to get a little nervous. I hope I was dressed properly. Edward was wearing a button up shirt and his best black blazer. I wanted to make a good impression so I wore my best little black dress and my strappy, faux-snakeskin heels that I bought on sale. Alice would be pleased with my ensemble I put together myself. I can dress up; it's just a matter of occasion and wanting too.

The door opened and there stood a maid. Like, an actual maid. I'd never seen one before. She was short and looked like she was in her fifties. She smiled widely at Edward and ushered us inside.

"My, my, Edward. You look so handsome." He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"And you look beautiful as ever. How's my dad treating you?" he asked.

"Mr. Masen is good. He couldn't function without me and he knows that," she said with a laugh. She turned to me and smiled.

"Edward, who is this lovely lady you brought with you?"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but smile.

"This is Isabella, and she's my girlfriend," he said.

The lady smiled and let out a laugh. "Your girlfriend? I can't believe it." She turned to me and gave me a big hug. "It's a pleasure to meet the first and only woman who can make this young man here commit."

I guess he had been a playboy since he had been teenage Edward. Lovely to hear.

"Don't embarrass me, Nena," he said while his cheeks turned red. I don't think I'd ever seen that color on him before. I liked this Nena. I definitely had some questions for her.

"I'm only telling this lovely girl the truth. She needs to learn the truth and if she hasn't dumped you by now then she's a keeper," she said taking us into the living room. "Now, I'm going to check on dinner. Your father will be out in just a moment. He's in his office making an important phone call."

With that she disappeared and a younger maid came running out and asked us for drinks. I stuck to club soda while Edward drank this expensive whiskey and coke. I looked around the living room. This was bigger than my house at Forks.

"This place is amazing. It's massive," I said.

"I can't wait to get out of here," he said, drinking half his drink in one gulp.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He shook his head. "Let's just say my dad and I have an interesting relationship." He sighed and quickly stood. "I need another drink."

He was making me nervous. I had never met any my boyfriends' parents, well besides Jacob. But Billy was like a dad to me growing up. I never got to meet his mom. She passed away when hhe was born. Billy passed away when Jacob was fourteen. It was hard for him.

I heard footsteps and I felt Edward tense up next to me. I reached for his neck and massaged it. I played with his hair and he seemed to calm down some. He shot me a smile that made my insides flutter, melt, and all that good stuff.

A tall, extremely well dressed man appeared. He had blonde hair and deep, dark blue eyes. He looked so…expensive. His stare was intense and made me feel so small. The way he smiled was condescending and cold. I take it he did not like to be called daddy.

"Edward, son. You look well." They didn't hug and there was no handshake. All he did was nod and immediately went to fix himself a drink. Rude.

He walked back and sat on the couch opposite from us. "Who is this beautiful young woman?"

He cleared his throat. "This is Isabella. Bella, this is my dad, Edward Sr."

"Isabella. Beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Like I haven't heard that before.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," I said. "And, please, call me Bella."

"How do you two know each other?"

"We met at school. She's my girlfriend," Edward said.

Edward Sr. stopped and locked eyes with his son. "Pardon me? Did you just say girlfriend?"

Yes, he did say girlfriend. That's me.

"Yes, I did. She's my girlfriend."

His eyes narrowed a bit before a smirk formed on his stone cold face. "Well, I'll be damned. I never thought I'd see this day come."

A long silence followed. Edward Sr. stared at me longer then considered polite. I pushed myself closer to Edward and his hand rested on my knees. His fingers tapped against my skin and it calmed me down a bit.

Nena finally announced dinner and led us to the dining room. It was dead silent as another maid brought our food to us. It was strange seeing maids and having people bring us dinner.

"So, Isabella. What are your aspirations in life?" Daddy dearest asked sipping on his expensive red wine.

I was a bit taken aback by the question and choked on my chicken. I took a sip of soda before answering. "Umm, well. I'm not too sure. I know that I want to get my Communications certificate. I'm still taking classes and seeing what fits me."

"You haven't got a clue then. Interesting. And your father? What does he do?"

"He's the police chief of Forks. A small town in Washington where I grew up."

"And your mother?"

I looked down and willed the tears to stay put. I still didn't want to talk about her. It's hard for me to tell Edward things about her. There's no way I'm telling him. Couldn't he save the interrogation until after dessert?

Edward could sense my discomfort. "Dad, let's stop with the interrogation. We haven't even gotten to the dessert. " It's like he's reading my mind.

"I'm only asking her a few questions, son," he said coldly. If looks could kill, then this man would murder everyone in his path.

"Cut the bullshit, dad."

"You bring this girl here and call her your girlfriend. You really don't expect me to get a little suspicious."

"Stop."

"Edward, be serious here. You have a bright future ahead of you. You should know that certain people will just want you for your assets. Now, I'm sure Isabella is lovely girl, but she did not grow up in our type of lifestyle. There are things she doesn't understand and could never understand."

I can't believe that he's saying this in front of me. I was so pissed, but I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I don't think hitting a top lawyer would be too wise. Edward had stood and went up to his father.

"Take that back. You don't know anything about her. And the sad thing is that you'll never get to know how amazing that woman is. You owe her an apology."

"I don't owe anyone anything. Voicing my opinion of your little girl is hardly a crime. Plus, I'm sure, you'll get rid of her soon enough and be off to the next one."

Knife to the heart. He doesn't even know me and he thinks I'm with Edward because of his money? I could feel the tears fill my eyes and tried so hard not to let them fall. I didn't want to give him a reason to think I'm weak.

I was scared when I saw Edward balled his hands into fists. I thought he was going to hit him. Just before he did, Nena came in and stood between them.

"Now, stop it right now. Mr. Masen, you are out of line here. There's no need for nasty words." She turned to Edward. "Calm down, son. Before you give yourself a heart attack."

I could feel the tension so thick in here and couldn't help it when a few tears escaped me. Nena hugged Edward. "Take Ms. Isabella home. We've had enough for one night."

Edward gave his father a look of pure hatred and he returned it with an icy cold one himself. Edward walked to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I waved to Nena and held on tightly to Edward.

The entire drive back to the hotel was a silent one. It was a heavy silence. I wish Edward would talk to me. I wish I knew what to say. I tested the waters.

"Are you okay?"

He breathed in deeply. "Can we please just not talk?"

His reaction angered me. Want to act like a little bitch, then fine. "Fine."

I didn't say anything else the entire way back to the hotel. He drove like a maniac the entire way there. We arrived quickly and Edward still had not said a word. I opened the door to the suite and held the door for Edward. He stood frozen in the hallway.

"I think I'm going for a walk." He still looked pretty pissed.

"It's late out," I said not wanting him to leave me.

"I just need to clear my head, Bella," he said darkly.

"Okay. Do what you need to do," I replied just as intensely.

He chuckled humorlessly and walked away without a word. Ass. He looked so torn. I watched him leave and felt so empty without him. I showered and changed into my pajamas. I couldn't help but break down crying. I wish he'd let me in instead of acting like a complete dick and making me mad.

This has been an emotional summer. What if Edward listened to his father? What if he was second-guessing our relationship? I don't know if I would survive if he left. I would feel so scared an empty. I couldn't help the loneliness so I turned my computer on and Skyped my girls and told them what happened.

"What a complete douchebag," Rose said. "I seriously want to kick his ass."

"Poor Edward," Alice said.

"Why poor Edward? Bella is the one who's hurt."

"Think about how he must feel. Clearly his dad has been a cold asshole all his life. Edward must seriously hate this guy with every fiber of his being. I'm sure that he wanted to kill his father for saying those things to you," Alice rebutted.

I was confused as to why. "But, why?"

Alice and Rose looked at each other and then gave me the look that is meant to signify that I'm stupid.

"What?"

"Oh, honey, can't you see that he's falling in love with you?" Rose asked.

My heart stopped. No, there's no way that's true. I expect this from Alice, but from Rose?

"No, that's not true."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he doesn't know it. He's an ass like his father, but he only has eyes for you."

Alice nodded. "She's right, Bells. He's a boy. Boys never know what their feelings mean."

My heart starting beating faster at the thought that it might be true. "But, but, but..."

"And you're totally falling in love with him. Aren't you?" Rose asked.

Am I falling? I don't know. The thought of him leaving and never coming back sends me into a panic. Holy Mother of God, I am freaking falling in love with him.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed.

"See what'd I say?" I heard Rosalie tell Alice. They began bickering and I sat mulling over my new reality. I was falling hard for Edward. I was. That scared me so much. What if he'd changed his mind about us and realized that this is too much for him?

I looked at the computer, at my two best friends who were still bickering with each other. I smiled. I would do anything for these girls and I know they'd do anything for me. I just wish Edward were here with me. It didn't matter how confused I was. I'd explore those feelings just a little later. It also didn't matter if I was just a bit angry with him. All I wanted to know was that he was okay.

I said good night to the girls and they told me to be optimistic. I laid in bed and let myself cry just a little bit more. I wiped my eyes and went to brush my teeth. It was nearing midnight and Edward still had not come home. I just needed some sleep. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were puffy and gross.

As I walked back into the bedroom I heard the door swing open. I walked out the room and found Edward drenched from head to toe. He had a bouquet of beautiful orchids. Nicely wrapped, but the water had made them a little soggy.

The sight of him made me cry again.

He looked so torn. "I'm sorry, Bella. I should have never left. I should have stayed with you and not gotten mad. This is new territory for me and I know that's not an excuse. I-I'm just...I'm sorry I hurt you Bella. That's the last thing I ever want to do."

I couldn't help to cry some more. That was one of the sweetest things I'd ever heard him say. I wiped my eyes and walked up to him. There was static energy as I got closer and closer.

When I stood in front of him, his hand stroked my cheek. He was so tall and that made me feel safe and warm.

He looked into my eyes and I just got lost in his green ones. "Please, Bella say you-"

Before he finished that sentence, I silenced him with a hard kiss. He kissed me back. There was so much energy between us we could cause a power outage in all of Chicago. He grabbed my ass and lifted me and my legs snaked around his waist. He walked into the bedroom, never breaking our hard kisses.

He laid me on the side of the bed and pulled back to look at me. He wanted to stop, but I could see he was tired of waiting. There was a look in his eyes that just sent chills down my spine. It made me feel loved and worshiped. I captured his lips with mine.

I reached for his shirt and removed it. Slowly, but surely, one less piece of clothing…

Gone. Gone. Bare.

Hard kisses. Frantic touches. Hands. Fire.

He was so gentle and caring. Our eyes connected as our bodies moved together. It was magic.

That night was the moment our relationship took it to the next level. It was the night that truly made me realize my strong feelings for Edward. It was that night that we were bonded forever. It was the best night of my life and I would never forget it.

* * *

**Finally! I would have written more details but it is rated T. If you want some smut then maybe I'll write a rated M one-shot of this moment. Only if you want it. Hope you liked the chapter. Part 2 of this is coming real soon. I can say that because I've been writing it and it's almost finished.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	17. This Modern Love Part 2

**Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? Here to report that I have not given up writing. My life has just been taking an interesting and exciting turn and I don't have a lot of free time. But fear not. I always write a little before I go to bed. This story still has a little bit more to go. I'm thinking it'll be about 24ish chapters. More or less. The plot is all in my head. I just need to write it all down. As always, thanks to my super duper awesome beta Jo. She rocks! Go read her stories. Links to her page are on my profile. **

**Last time on LSCMWAP Bella and Edward headed to Chicago, had dinner with the asshat that is Edward Sr. Bella and Edward take the next step in their relationship. Yup. They went there. **

**And now this is EPOV of the remainder of the trip. Enjoy. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

* * *

_You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness_  
_Well jump on, enjoy, you can gorge away_

_Don't get offended_  
_If I seem absent minded_  
_Just keep telling me facts_  
_And keep making me smile_  
_Don't get offended_  
_If I seem absent minded_  
_I get tongue-tied_  
_Baby, you've got to be more discerning_  
_I've never known what's good for me_  
_Baby, you've got to be more demanding_  
_I will be yours_

_This Modern Love by Bloc Party_

* * *

**EPOV**

Waking up next to Bella was one of the greatest moments I'd ever experienced. And waking up to Bella completely naked, well that was a whole other level of nirvana. We'd been having a great week then that dinner with my jackass father happened. I had lost it. I couldn't believe the shit he had said right in front of her.

Couldn't he see that I was the one who was corrupting her? That it was I holding her back? She could do so much better than me, yet she still stayed. I don't think I could take her leaving. I still remembered that day she decided to be just friends. I freaked. I had to have her. No one else. It was selfish, I know, but I ccouldn't help it.

I just wished I knew how to treat her better. Like the dumbass that I am, I left her planted after dinner with my father. I had been so pissed off. I could've hit my dad had Nena not stepped in. What a mess that would have been. I couldn't control the waves of anger that had washed over me every time I thought about what he had said. I had needed to get out. I had needed to be alone.

I am such a dick. Her look just before I had left haunted me. She had been pissed, hurt, and worried all at the same time. I should have stayed and told her how I felt, but like a coward I ran. All through my walk I couldn't stop seeing that look on her face. I was still so angry with my father, so I kept walking. I needed to stop letting him control me. All my life I have let him control the direction of my life. I didn't want to be a lawyer. I didn't want to take over the family business. I didn't want to be my father. He, who destroyed everything he touched.

I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, especially Bella. She was kind, and extremely beautiful. She didn't even see it. I've hurt her enough already. It was time for a change. It was finally time to make things right.

I ran back towards the hotel. It was beginning to rain so I ran faster. I stopped by a flower shop and bought her the biggest bouquet I could find. I know material things mean nothing to her, but I knew it couldn't hurt.

It was pouring by the time I got to the hotel. I didn't care how deranged I looked as I ran up the stairs to the suite. I flung the door open and Bella walked out of the bedroom looking a little scared. She was so small and looked so sad. Her eyes were puffy from crying. When she saw me standing in front of her she began to cry.

_Please don't cry my Bella_, I had thought.

I began spouting words that probably made no sense. She slowly walked up to me and then she stood right in front of me. I looked at her and prayed she saw how sorry I was was. Then she silenced me with her fierce kisses. I kissed her back. It was just how my body reacted to her. I needed to be with her. I pulled her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. She always felt so amazing. I walked us to the bedroom and sat her down.

I knew I needed to stop. I shouldn't corrupt her anymore. I'm no good for her. Why couldn't she see that? Shirt gone. Pants gone. I couldn't stop. I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Bella. And that scared me shitless.

She was perfect. All of her.

It was around ten in the morning and Bella was still asleep. She was really not a morning person. She moved and snuggled closer to me. I gently stroked her skin. It was soft.

"Stop violating me while I'm sleeping," she mumbled.

I smiled. "I can't help myself."

A lazy smile played out on her lips. She moved around and found the menu and began looking at the breakfast offerings. "Today I want a bacon and sausage omelet and french toast."

"Already ordered," I said with a smile.

"Sweet." Bella got up and tied her hair in a bun. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Oh, this ought to be good.

"I dreamt that you and I were walking and I was wearing these baggy clothes and my pants kept falling down. And you were wearing my favorite dress with heels." I looked at her with a shocked expression. She just nodded. "I know. Weird I tell you. And then if that didn't get any weirder, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were all oompa loompas and they mugged your father in an alley, like in the movies. Then I smothered him with a taco from Taco Bell."

"Weird, right?" she asked.

Weird is putting it nicely. "Weird is one word." She made a face at me in return.

"I don't know what I love more; Emmett as an oompa lumpa or my dad being smothered by Taco Bell," I said truthfully.

"Mmm, Taco Bell," Bella murmured.

"I'll get you Taco Bella later, I promise. But first let's go meet my mother for lunch. She'd kill me if we were late," I said.

Bella stood there looking a little pale. I knew she was nervous to meet my mother after what had happened with my father. My mother was nothing like my dad. She was his polar opposite. I guess I'm not surprised things had ended between them. My mother deserved better than what she had been getting. I knew she was seeing a guy named Peter and I think they fit well together. He is the owner of a an organic market. It's popular among the rich people.

"Trust me. My mother will love you and you'll love her." I pulled her in for a hug and she held me tightly.

"I know. What's not to love?" she joked. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Now, I need a shower," Bella said and slipped off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. She smirked at me when I stood there frozen. "Care to join me?"

It took me a second before I chased her into the bathroom. She giggled when I threw her over my shoulder. It was a very productive shower, if I do say so myself.

We were running a little late to meet my mother for lunch. Bella couldn't make up her mind about her outfit. I told her that she looked good in anything, but she said I had no idea what I was talking about and that I was rushing her. This took like twenty minutes. I saw that she was wearing Mini Masen lingerie. I didn't think it was important to tell her that my mother was founder of that company. It would only freak her out more.

Finally we were in the car and on the way to the headquarters of Mini Masen Co. I just prayed she didn't kill me after she found out the truth. We arrived and I directed her into Mini Masen and Bella looked confused.

"Oh, is there something you needed to pick up before you meet your mother? Perhaps you need a lacy thong," she joked.

I smirked and didn't answer her as I headed to the front desk. There was a young woman, probably in her late twenties. The minute she saw me, she stood up straight and smiled seductively. Or so she tried.

"I'm here to see Elizabeth. We have a lunch date at one," I said.

"Sure. You can just head up to the elevator. I'll let her know you're on your way," she said. Then she turned to Bella and glared at her. Girls are so catty.

Bella smiled at her and slipped hand through my arm and said, "Thanks."

Then she pulled me towards the elevator. We stepped inside and I looked down at her with a smirk. She punched my arm. "Shut up."

"Wait, what are we doing here?" she asked. "Does your mother work here?"

"Something like that," I answered.

We stepped off the elevator and I directed her to my mother's office. The front of her door said, 'Liz Masen.'

I heard Bella curse. "Wait a second." Her eyes opened wide like saucers. "No way..."

By then I had already knocked on the door and I heard my mother rushing to get the door. Bella smacked my arm hard. "Edward Masen, you are in _big_ trouble."

Then the door swung open and my mother immediately pulled me in for a bear crushing hug.

"My beautiful boy," she cried. "I missed you so much!" She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheeks multiple times.

"Ma, don't embarrass me," I said. I could feel my cheeks turn pink. Bella would never let me live this down. That smirk on her face is dangerous.

She pushed me aside when she saw Bella. She looked at her and I could tell it made Bella nervous.

"Mom, this is Isabella. She's my girlfriend," I said.

My mother stared at me with her jaw on the floor. Geeze, mom. It was bound to happen. That's what she always said, though I'd never believed her.

Bella stepped forward and stuck out her arm. "Bella Swan, it's so nice to meet you." My mother, being her, pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. Bella looked extremely surprised and I just smiled. That's Liz Masen for you. She was very in your face and said exactly what was on her mind and did exactly what was on her mind.

"Oh, Edward, she's so beautiful! How could you not tell me you had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"And how could you not tell me that your mother is the Liz Masen, owner of Mini Masen?" Bella asked, giving me 'the brow.' Oh, I'm definitely in trouble.

"Well, you never asked," I responded.

She punched my arm in the same spot she had last time. Bella punches hard for a girl. "Yeah, because that's the first thing I would ask my boyfriend. Is your mother the owner of the most amazing lingerie that ever existed? No, Edward. That doesn't happen."

"Okay, you're right. But did you have to hit me? " I rubbed my arm.

She scowled at me. "I should have hit you harder so don't complain."

My mother was smirking at our interaction. "Edward, I love her. She's perfect." She turned to Bella. "Now, Bella, what are you thinking being with my son? He's just like his father, so tough."

"Mother. I'm right here."

"I know, dear. Anyway, like I was saying, be careful, Bella. Now, tell me something. Have you ever considered modeling?"

"No." I responded quickly at which Bella snorted loudly.

"I was talking to Bella, dear," my mother said in amusement.

"No, she will not model nude for your collection," I said. The thought of millions of guys looking at my Bella like she's a piece of meat made me angry. No. No way is she doing that.

Bella couldn't hold it in and began laughing uncontrollably. She looked at my mother and smiled. "I have never seen Edward like this before. I have to say it's quite entertaining. Now to answer your question, I've never really thought of modeling. I'm too clumsy and awkward. I take pictures. I'm hardly in them."

"Oh, a photographer! That's exciting." The two of them went on and on about pictures and what style of photos that Bella took. To be honest I had no idea what they were talking about, but you could tell Bella was passionate about what she said. She used her hands when she was excited about something.

Our lunch was catered to us and Bella was the center of attention. I didn't mind that one bit. Normally my mother would be pestering me about my future and doing something I loved instead of what my father told me. And asking me about when was I going to get a girlfriend. Talking about Bella is much better.

"You two are coming to dinner at the house tonight. You have to meet Peter, he'd just love you, Bella," my mother said, as our plates were being cleared by the staff.

"How is Peter doing?" I asked.

My mother lit up like a Christmas tree. I loved how he took care of her, unlike my father had. He truly had been a bastard to her. She'd been dating Peter for about a year now and I've never seen her so happy.

"He's doing well. He's expanding his business. Thinking about opening a few stores in California."

"California? That's pretty amazing. I'm sure Hollywood could use a place like that. Crazy celebrities always looking for organic food." Because that's what one wants in food, organic plain tasting shit. Though Peter's store, GOrganic, had good selections that didn't taste like shit.

"Thats great to hear," I said. Bella gave me a look and then I explained what Peter did.

"Oh, I love that store! Haley, Erin, and I are obsessed with that store," Bella said.

"Those girls play volleyball with you, right?" mom asked.

She nodded her head.

"Peter is always looking for some sort of advertising and I know school sponsors are a big one for him. I know he'd be interested in being a sponsor for the girls volleyball team. I know you are all great players."

"Oh, my God. That is so awesome and completely unreal! Completely unnecessary though," Bella said.

"What's unnecessary?"

We all turned around and saw Peter walking towards us. He smiled brightly at my mother the moment their eyes met. He was tall, blond, and blue-eyed. He kissed my mother softly. They fit perfectly together.

"Peter, I want you to meet Edward's girlfriend Bella," Esme said.

Peter shot me a quick look and then turned to smile at Bella. "Girlfriend? Well, let me just say it's a pleasure to meet you."

I surreptitiously flipped him off without my mother and Bella seeing. The bastard just smirked at me. I shook my head as the conversation started to flow. We talked about Esme's idea of GOrganic sponsering UDUB's girls volleyball team. Peter thought it was a great idea.

"You don't need to to this," Bella argued.

"Yes, we do. And, it's not up for discussion," Esme said. Bella smiled and ran up to hug both Esme and Peter.

"Thank you." I could tell they were surprised at Bella's boldness, but I could tell my mother was extremely touched.

After we finished eating my mother kicked Peter and myself out of her office. She claimed she needed some girl time with Bella. "Scoot. I need to spend time with Bella. Maybe show her around the photoshoot."

"No."

My mother smiled at me. She is wicked sometimes. Peter went back to work and I went strolling downtown and went into a small coffee shop. I walked around some more and picked up a few souvenirs for Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Then I just headed back to the hotel.

I was reading a book when I heard Bella come in. She kicked open the bedroom door and walked in with at least four bags from Mini Masen. She dumped those on the floor and smiled at me then walked back out and I heard her voice. She was talking to the bell boy. She came back with another three bags.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Your mother is insane and I love her so much. Words can't describe how I feel about her." She began shuffling all the bags. "She gave me a bunch of stuff. I told her to charge me for some of it, but she wouldn't hear it."

"She even had me pick out a few things for Alice and Rose. I have a few birthday presents for Haley and Erin too. And check this out," she said pulling out a bag out of another bag. Geeze that's a shitload of lingerie. "She gave me stuff to try out from her new collection. This doesn't even come out until Fall."

Bella talked animatedly about how she, Rose and Alice would be some of the first people to get their hands on this collection. I loved seeing her so happy like this. I needed to say thank you to my mother for all this. Some of the pieces Bella was showing me left little to the imagination. I couldn't wait to see some of this stuff on her.

"Now your mother said she wants us at six o'clock. No later. And I'm starving again so can we go get Taco Bell now?" I couldn't help but laugh. I nodded.

As we walked out Bella gave me a hug, then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She wasn't gentle about it either. I didn't mind. She pulled away and smiled so brightly at me.

"This has been an amazing trip. Thank you so much for everything. I'm gonna be really sad to go home tomorrow," she said. She pecked me again and skipped off to the elevator. She reminded me of Alice for a second. I chuckled and quickly followed her.

We brought Taco Bell back to the suite and watched a movie as we ate. We watched the Hangover and Bella passed out sometime before the movie ended. I pulled the covers over her and she snuggled closer to my side. There was too much on my mind for me to take a nap.

Bella was something different. She made me feel. I wasn't used to it. But I didn't want to run. I couldn't run from her anymore. There was no going back. Ever. She was the one I wanted all the time. The thought wasn't as scary as it used to be.

I looked at her and brushed her hair off of her face. I kissed her cheek gently. I carefully got out of bed and took a shower. Bella was awake when I came out and she ran into the bathroom and screamed she needed to pee and why wasn't I a normal guy who took five minute showers? I only took twenty-five minutes. That doesn't seem like a lot.

Bella came out of the shower squealing. She towel dried her hair and was just in her underwear.

"Look at how cute this is!" She turned around and I marveled at her beauty. She was wearing a red lacy bra and matching underwear.

I walked up to her and gave her behind a squeeze. She squirmed. "Edward we have to meet your mother in thirty minutes."

"Oh, we have plenty of time." I silenced her with a kiss. By the time we got to my mother's, we were half an hour late. I didn't mind.

Bella fixed her hair and straightened out her dress. I loved Bella's long hair. It was one of the first things I had noticed about her. I knocked on the door and Peter opened it and ushered us inside. We sat while he made a few drinks. He handed two margaritas to Bella.

"Esme requests your presence. Now don't go crazy with these," he said with a wink.

She laughed. "We'll try not to but I make no promises."

"An effort is all I ask."

Bella walked past me and winked at me. I smiled and watched her as she left. "She's something else," Peter said.

"That she is."

Peter and I began to talk business and then we were called to dinner by the ladies. We talked, though Bella did most of the talking. There was laughter. Lots of of it. I sat back and watched mostly. I saw my mother talking animatedly with Bella. I saw how impressed Peter was with her. She seemed to fit so perfectly here. And that didn't scare me for once.

This entire trip had gone by way too fast. We were heading back to Forks tomorrow and back to school in a week. The trip here to Chicago was the moment Bella and I took our relationship to the next level, and not just physically. She made all the bad things in my life disappear with just a touch from her. I needed Bella. I just wish I knew how to keep her around and not fuck things up like I usually do.

* * *

**Will he mess things up? Dun dun dun. Who knows? Maybe its Bella? Hope you liked it! Next chapter we're back at Forks and the gang is getting ready for a new school year. And don't forget to review :)**


End file.
